


Vuelve a mí, V

by Rigel_Strange



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, Pre-Relationship, symbrock, veddie - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 44,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23717968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rigel_Strange/pseuds/Rigel_Strange
Summary: Veddie / Symbrock -- continuación de "Es mejor partir..."Eddie tiene sentimientos encontrados. Está furioso porque solo fue un vehículo para el parásito y está molesto que sea reemplazado por otras personas, ¿no fue nada para V?Anne intenta que siga adelante, pero Dan tiene otros planes.Frank Miller se adentra en la vida de Eddie Brock, cosa que molesta a Venom... pero aquel es solo el principio de un largo camino que recorrer.¦¦Completo¦¦
Relationships: Eddie Brock & Venom Symbiote, Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote
Kudos: 10





	1. Parte 1

Eddie se encontraba nuevamente en el hospital, se había descompensado mientras caminaba por la calle y la gente que pasaba a su alrededor… Bueno, no fueron una gran ayuda... Algunos transeúntes se detuvieron para auxiliarlo y llamar a una ambulancia, pero la gran mayoría simplemente siguió su camino otros en cambio sacaron sus celulares para tomar fotografías o grabar un vídeo de lo ocurrido para así subirlo a sus redes sociales.

Durante el transcurso al hospital empezaba a delirar, ya en el lugar fue peor por lo que intentaba traer su conciencia a la acción porque los médicos no podían revisarlo, verían todo el caos que presentaba su cuerpo, por lo que repetía el nombre de Dan junto con la clínica en la que trabajaba. Por fortuna, una enfermera lo escuchó y decidió llamar a aquel médico.

Una vez que Dan recibió la llamada, se comunicó con Anne para que fuera al hospital, ya que por la ubicación de su nuevo trabajo llegaría más rápido y podría evitar alguna intervención del hospital sobre el cuerpo de Eddie.

Cuando la rubia apareció en el lugar, busco una enfermera y le exigió que dejaran a Eddie Brock en paz hasta que llegase su médico de cabecera y particular, le explicó brevemente que su caso era especial y no podía intervenir ningún tercero. Viendo que la mujer dudaba empezó a decir algunos términos de abogados para darle más peso a la situación hasta que finalmente llegó Dan.

Pero el secreto ya se había descubierto. Los médicos le administraron algunos medicamentos a Eddie para estabilizarlo y luego llevarlo a un escáner, después de todo tocaban a superficialmente a Brock quien se quejaba, pero al examinarlo no notaban heridas o alguna fractura. Todo era muy raro. Una vez prendieron el scanner fue que su cuerpo reaccionó de mala manera, tuvieron que reanimarlo en el momento que su corazón se detuvo, el problema surgió que al hacerlo internamente empezó a sangrar. Los presentes no sabían la razón de aquello por lo que se alteraron y lo llevaron a una cirugía de urgencias.

La enfermera le explicó a Dan de que lo estaban interviniendo debido a una falla cardíaca y un sangrado interno. Dan y Anne se miraron para luego el hombre dirigirse a cirugías mientras Anne detenía a la mujer e inventaba cientos de excusas.

Mientras por otro lado sacaba el teléfono y llamaba al número de emergencias que le dio Dan hace algunas semanas.

Una vez entró al lugar pudo ver algunos médicos y enfermeras observaban una pantalla o el cuerpo de Eddie sobre la camilla.

Dan sabía la razón del rostro de estupor e incertidumbre en los presentes. Los órganos de Eddie parecían quemados completamente, pero estos se estaban regenerando por sectores.

Dan ya sabe a qué se debe aquello o más bien a quien. Venom seguía cuidando de Eddie e intentando arreglar lo que dejó en el cuerpo de su huésped, lo sabía de primera mano ya que el propio Venom se acercó para pedirle cuidar de Eddie y le explicó que ninguna intervención humana debía realizarse, sino que simplemente debía emplear cualquier método natural ya que aquello ayudaría más rápido al proceso que empleaba Venom.

También le advirtió que Eddie pasaría cerca de un mes demasiado débil por lo que debían estar pendientes de su humano, incluida Anne.

Dan aceptó ayudar ya que consideraba a Eddie un amigo y por consiguiente a Venom también, pero no pudo evitar preguntar la razón de que se separase de Eddie.

—Es lo mejor, Dan.

—Le harás mucha falta, el esta muy apegado a ti.

—Lo superará— dijo en la voz de una adolescente. No presentaba mucha compatibilidad por lo que algunas veces perdía el control sobre esa humana, pero había alcanzado a dar el mensaje a Dan y con eso se sentía satisfecho.

—No creo que lo haga...— susurró Dan, no esperaba que Venom lo escuchase.

—Debo hacerlo, yo haré daño a Eddie.

—¿Daño? Le harás daño al dejarlo, sé que al principio te culpe de querer matarlo, pero ya sé que no es así, no le podrías hacer daño a Eddie. Tu eres quien más se preocupa por él y lo cuida.

Dan se mostraba seguro de sus palabras, intentaba razonar con el alienígena, pero este solo se mostraba cabizbajo.

—No, queremos algo que... Yo debo irme— a Venom le complicaba dejar de hablar como si aún estuviera con a Eddie, debía acostumbrarse a pasar por cualquier humano, de esa forma cuando estuviera en contacto con Eddie este no le reconocería.

—¡Venom!— gritó Dan a la nada, el simbionte ya no estaba en el lugar.

Cuando Eddie despertó esperaba, realmente pensaba que sería así, estar en un centro gubernamental aislado y siendo examinado como si fuese un maldito alíen, tipo E.T el extraterrestre, pero por fortuna estaba en la clínica de Dan ya que vio la silueta de Anne sentada en una silla.

Su vista se presentaba nublada y desenfocada, pero no era la primera vez en lo que va del mes que despertaba de igual forma.

—Deberían hacerme descuento por cliente frecuente— bromeó con aquella voz pastosa, por lo que podía asumir que llevaba al menos dos o tres días de estar inconsciente.

—¡Eddie, gracias al cielo!— dijo Anne luego de despertar de un salto, al parecer no estaba dormida profundamente sino que seguía al pendiente de algún cambio con su amigo. —¡No vuelvas a hacer esto, Edward Brock!— le alzó la voz para luego golpearlo varias veces en el brazo.

—Anne, trata de no empeorar el estado del paciente, por favor...— la voz de Dan hizo que la rubia parase con aquella descarga de frustración con su amigo. —Hola, Eddie... ¿Todo bien?

—¿Qué pasó?— Eddie evitó la pregunta ya que por el actuar de la rubia asumió que esta vez no fue como las anteriores.

—Llegaste a un hospital público y los médicos alcanzaron a examinarte.

Ante aquellas palabras Eddie no pudo evitar el sobresalto ¿¡Qué pasó!? ¿Qué le hicieron? ¿Llegaría alguna agencia y se lo llevaría para experimentar con él?

—Tranquilo— dijo Dan al percatarse del ritmo cardíaco de Brock, gracias a la máquina que mostraba el electrocardiograma de Eddie. —Solucionamos aquello, pero debemos tomar medidas...

—¿Qué medidas?

—O te quedas en la clínica por un par de semanas o te mudas con nosotros al departamento— ante la cara de desconcierto de Anne, Eddie entendió que aquello no lo consultaron con su amiga. Apreciaba el gesto de Dan, pero no deseaba ser la tercera rueda en aquel departamento. —Y no me vengas con la excusa de que estarás bien en tu departamento, es la segunda vez en la semana que te descompones y desmayas, no podemos arriesgarnos a que lo de aquel hospital se repita— terminó por decir de manera seria.

Anne entendía la preocupación de Dan, estaba muy agradecida que cuidase tanto de Eddie, pero también conocía a Brock y sabía que no aceptaría ninguna de las alternativas... No de manera tan fácil.

—No podemos solucionar el problema de la misma manera...— susurró Anne falsamente afectada. Ante la mirada extraña de Eddie y la de advertencia de Dan, decidió darse a explicar. —Te abrieron el pecho, Eddie... Dan no alcanzó a llegar a tiempo y ellos vieron que pasa contigo.

—No es algo que buscase— se defendió Brock, estaba molesto al saber la razón de la situación. Presentaba sentimientos encontrados al recordar que V ya no estaba con él.

—Lo sé, pero... ¿Te has preguntado porque estás bien?

—¿Bien?— preguntó Eddie.

—Anne— advirtió Dan.

—No presentas ninguna marca— ante aquello Eddie se llevó la mano al pecho por sobre la camisa y no sintió ninguna marca o venda por lo que llevó ambas manos al borde la camisa y la levantó para observar que en verdad no había rastros de que alguien abriese su cuerpo. —No sabes lo difícil que fue encontrarlo.

—¿Tú sabes dónde...?— preguntó ilusionado por tener noticias de aquel parásito. Por qué si... Venom se volvió a ganar el apodo de parásito por parte de Brock.

—Cobre el favor de aquella vez en donde me preste como vehículo para ir sacarte de la fundación LIFE. Digamos que...

—¿Dónde está? ¿Qué hicieron?

—Tranquilo Eddie— Dan ya no sabía cuántas veces ha dicho esto en lo que va del mes. —El se fue...— comentó, entendía la táctica de Anne, aunque no estaba seguro de que funcionase.

—Se encargó de los doctores, fue... Fue asqueroso ver como una niña devoraba a los médicos y aparentaba un caos... Los policías aún no entienden qué pasó...

—¿Niña?

—Pues si... Llegó una niña...

—¿Cómo lo contactaste?— preguntó enojado. Venom lo había reemplazado, con una niña.... Y el, preocupado por encontrarlo y saber si se encontraba bien...

—Él sabía que al irse no estarías del todo bien por lo que fue a nuestro departamento. Fue allí que me explicó que en algún momento los problemas que te causó sobrepasarían a tu cuerpo y que cuando el momento llegase lo llamase al número de celular de aquel hombre y él vendría a ayudar... Dijo que era lo mínimo que podría hacer por su antiguo huésped.

Ante aquellas palabras dichas por Anne, Eddie entendió que definitivamente fue reemplazado. Venom ya había pasado por más de un cuerpo y que pese al tiempo, simplemente para el parásito fue un vehículo momentáneo de transporte, nadie importante.

—Me quedaré acá... No tengo ánimos de limpiar el departamento— dijo Eddie para luego voltearse e ignorar a ambos.

Anne, una vez que se aseguró que Eddie no le viera, le sonrió a Dan. Había logrado que Eddie viese por su salud y no siguiera buscando a Venom por la ciudad cuando no se encontraba para nada bien, aunque ambos sabían que la sonrisa no era sincera.

Habían engañado a Eddie para que se olvidase de Venom y siguiera con su vida.

Era una táctica rastrera pero necesaria.

Dan por su parte se sentía incómodo, entendía la preocupación de Anne, pero también tenía una idea de los sentimientos de Venom y pese a lo extraño y raro… lo entendía. Y por las reacciones de Eddie, era muy probable que fuese recíproco, le gustaría indagar más pero no era correcto.

[...]

_Eddie... ¿Eddie?_

_¿Estas bien?_

_Lo siento, Eddie... yo no quería..._

_¡Eddie!_

El adulto despertó de golpe, con aquella sensación como cuando estas cayendo sin posibilidad de salvarte pero despiertas en tu cama. Estaba con el corazón agitado, un poco melancólico y demás… pero la neblina del sueño le impide procesar bien del todo la situación.

—Eddie...— susurró sin darse cuenta.

Luego de unos momentos tranquilizando su mente e intentando recordar lo que soñó, fue que el nombre de Eddie volvió a aparecer. ¿Quién era Eddie y porque soñaba tanto con aquel cuerpo sin rostro?

Venom por su parte estaba preocupado, ya era el tercer humano en lo que iba de la semana. No podía ocupar otro cuerpo, al menos por un tiempo. Al dejar aquellos cuerpos luego de su uso, generalmente iban a caer al hospital por lo que si Eddie seguía buscándolo iba a juntar las piezas y reducir al radio de su ubicación hasta encontrarlo.

Su humano era marica y torpe, pero no un idiota.

Se había topado en dos ocasiones de lo que va del mes directamente con Eddie, incluso llegó a preguntarle si había visto algo extraño ya sea en la actitud de alguna persona o que viera alguna especie de hombre gigante cubierto de látex negro.

¿Látex negro? ¿Era en serio?

En el momento que Eddie llamó la atención del hombre al tocarle el hombro, Venom se removió en el interior, a solo segundos de revelar que lo había encontrado, pero resistiendo todos los sentimientos fue que dijo que no había visto nada raro exceptuando de un perro con una boca gigante en un parque lejos de allí, todo para despistar a Eddie.

Mientras el humano hablaba con Eddie, Venom se quedó observando el rostro cansado de Brock, las ojeras bajo sus ojos, la barba mal rasurada, la ropa arrugada y con algunas manchas de comida rápida y de sudor bajo las axilas. Eddie se estaba descuidando y Venom no soporto ver aquello, por lo que luego de que Brock se fuera, fue que se dirigió donde Anne y le exigió cuidar mejor de su Ed... de Brock.

Brock.

Ahora es Eddie Brock, no _su Eddie_ , tenía que meterselo en esa cabeza amorfa, pero es que era tan difícil.

Mucho tiempo estando con Eddie, apegado de su humano, sobre todo... demasiado en donde desarrolló sentimientos por Eddie, cosa que nunca pensó que sucedería.

Tenía miedo de lo que pensara Eddie respecto de aquellos sentimientos. Si se enteraba cualquier otra persona o algunos de sus similares, porque conocía a su especie.  
No era el primer planeta al cual llegaban, tendían a adaptar las costumbres para pasar desapercibidos una vez que llegaban a otro lugar, luego atacaban y se hacían con el planeta... por lo que si hacía lo mismo que hicieron hace dos planetas atrás.

Aún tenía... pesadillas con el superior de Riot. Imaginar que todo el resto aún se encontraba en el espacio era de preocuparse, pensar que ellos podrían llegar a este planeta y encontrarse con Eddie.

En momentos así Venom no sabía qué camino seguir. Esperar a que nunca llegasen, tener planes de defensa o atacar primero a su propia especie, todo por un humano... uno demasiado especial e importante, pero humano al fin y al cabo.

—¡¿QUÉ MIERDA?!— el grito del humano le hizo volver a la realidad.

Se encontraba sentado viendo televisión tranquilamente cuando decidió levantarse para ir por algo de comida, al darse la vuelta vio unas especies de cuerdas que cubrían parte de la habitación, al seguir mirando se dio cuenta que la mayoría provenía de su propia espalda y que surgían por sobre la ropa.

—¡ _Maldición!_ — esa voz que parecía provenir de dentro de su cabeza fue lo último que escuchó ya que luego todo se volvió negro.

Venom durmió al humano para luego tomar control completo de su cuerpo de allí en adelante. Fortuna que esta vez el humano no tuviese familia cercana, sino que se dedicaba completamente al trabajo, pero el contra también era eso último. Venom no conocía de los trabajos exceptuando el que hacía Eddie, por lo que debería aprender casi 50 años de vida y 30 de estudios en una noche, simplemente indagando en los recuerdos que encuentre.

[...]

Eddie terminó el tratamiento de Dan en el hospital, todo resultó bastante positivo para Brock, quien pudo cancelar la baja del trabajo y volver a escribir algunos reportes desde la comodidad de su casa.

Dan de todas formas le pidió que fuese a la consulta una vez a la semana para asegurarse que no hubiera ningún problema o que si surgía algo, pudieran tratarlo desde el principio. Lo que Eddie no se imaginaba que en esas cuatro consultas que siguieron, era Venom quien lo revisaba y se aseguraba que la mejoría que hacía en el cuerpo de Brock funcionase perfectamente.

Eliminó los últimos rastros de su ser del cuerpo de Brock y fue cuando se despidió de Dan.

—¿Es definitivo?

— _Siempre lo fue... no puedo seguir cerca de Brock._

—¿Sabes que estás en mi cuerpo y que por ende puedo conocer un poco de ti como tu de mí, verdad?— podía sentir algo en su interior tensarse y prepararse para atacar. —Tranquilo... entiendo lo que sientes y... no te juzgo, ya no podría... aparecen más héroes cada día, sé que hay vida fuera de este planeta, quizás hasta exista Dios... ¿Porque juzgar yo lo que sientes por Eddie?

— _Solo concéntrate en ayudarlo, cualquier cosa sabes que puedes llamar a ese número... nunca lo perderé._

—¿En qué sentido de cualquier cosa? No has visto a Eddie en este ultimo tiempo, yo tampoco... solo lo ha hecho Anne y ya sabes lo que opina de este nuevo Eddie.

Venom quería poder morderse la lengua si pudiera. Sabía de las palabras que dijo Anne a Dan aquella tarde en el departamento mientras compartían la cena. Eddie estaba cambiando y no sabían si en el buen o en el mal sentido.

—... que ver las películas de Crepúsculo— la voz de Dan le hizo reaccionar, al parecer llevaba un rato hablando y no lo había escuchado.

— _¿Crepúsculo?_

—Anne dice que Eddie se parece a Bella Swan intentando atraer al Cullen. Mira las películas y luego si quieres vienes y hablamos— Dan sinceramente esperaba que su comentario o broma inocente pudiera entregarle más confianza a Venom.

Ya sabía de qué iba todo el asunto de la separación, la cual parecía en verdad una relación donde uno de los dos se alejaba por temor a dañar al otro, y el obvio miedo presente de la propia situación, todo tan desconocido.  
En parte a la magnitud de todo el asunto decidió no decir a Anne, aunque ya se imaginaba como la rubia le recriminaría en el futuro.

¿Cómo ayudarlos? ¿debería? Es que igual ambos cuidándose y defendiéndose era... tierno.

Definitivo, Dan ayudaría a Eddie y Venom... para eso llamaría a su primo Nathan, quien en parte era parecido en la actitud a Venom... Quizás algo tan básico como los celos solucionen todo este lío.

Venom por su parte no le respondió, simplemente empezó a salir del cuerpo del médico y acercarse donde aquel humano llevaba durmiendo minutos antes de que Eddie entrase en la consulta.

Nunca sospecho de los planes de Dan y los problemas que estos traerán.


	2. Parte 2

Dan se encontraba frente a su primo, millones de cosas que le tuvo que decir para que el mayor fuera hasta el hospital. Intentar convencer al hombre fue una tarea titánica, pero sentía que pese a todo valía la pena si podía ver juntos a Eddie y Venom… se sentía como un adolescente intentando juntar a sus amigos.

—Explícame de nuevo, ¿Qué mierda quieres que haga?

—Dos amigos se…

—¿Y en qué me importa eso?

Dan miró afligido a su primo, necesitaba ayuda pero el otro no se encontraba para nada contento con la situación.

—Por favor…

—Ni con tus “porfavorcitos”— dijo en clara burla. —… me harás cambiar de idea, pensé que habías dejado tu época de casamentera.

—Es que es de vida o muerte…— sabía que mentirle a su primo no le ayudaría en nada, pero en verdad creía que era perfecto para el trabajo.

—¿Alguno tiene una enfermedad terminal?— Dan negó con la cabeza. —Entonces no es de vida o muerte y si ese fuera el caso, entonces mencionando el estado a la otra persona sería suficiente para que aparezca y…— movió las manos con desdén. No era muy fan del tema amoroso, debido a su pasado de decepciones. —... sean tan felices como siempre… técnicamente no me necesitas a mí.

—Nathan Frank Miller, por favor— Dan estaba que se arrodillaba frente a su primo, en verdad quería ver a Eddie y Venom juntos.

—Deja el Nathan, sabes que lo deje luego de golpear a mi tío.

—¿En verdad lo dejaste?— preguntó Dan de forma seria. No sabia que lo que se contaba en las reuniones familiares fuese verdad, siempre pensó que era una exageración.

—No necesito llevar el mismo nombre de ese maldito intento de violador.

—Lo lamento…

Volver a sacar ese tema a la luz era doloroso para Nath… Frank, entendía que sus primos y primas eran todo para el, ser hijo único y el mayor de todos los primos lo convirtió en el responsable de casi siete chicos de distintas edades.

—¿Tienes descuento si alguien de tu familia se atiende en el hospital?— preguntó para cambiar de tema, luego de un momento. Dicha pregunta descolocó a Dan.

—¿Estás enfermo?

—Yo no, pero responde y quizás me piense lo de ayudarte… aunque sigo pensando que es bastante infantil ¿Estamos en primaria acaso?

—Puedo… si puedo hacer, conseguir algunas facilidades.

Ante esa respuesta Frank sonrió y se cruzó de brazos. Un beneficio debería sacar de todo esto y sabía que ya tenía a Dan donde lo quería.

—¿Como es el área de pediatría?

Ante la mirada atónita de Dan, Frank decidió que no sería el padrino de la boda ¿En verdad se había olvidado de que tenía una hija?

—Dime que estás jugando— la voz que empleo era una clara pista de que estaba enojado.

—No… lo siento, Frank.

—¡Diablos, Dan! ¡Cuando llegue me pediste que sea tu padrino, luego el favor y no recuerdas que tengo una hija! Eres increíble— con eso dicho se levantó del asiento para salir de la oficina.

—Frank, Frank… perdón… es que no creí cuando me lo dijo Chris aquella vez…

—¿Aquella vez cuando? La noticia se propagó como pólvora hace cinco años y solo me llamas ahora por el tema de tu boda y pidiéndome un absurdo favor…— se tomó unos momentos para calmarse y acercarse hasta donde estaba Dan, aun sentado en la silla detrás de su escritorio. —No soy ese Nathan que conocías… deje esa vida sobre ruedas para dedicarme a mi hija.

—Pero sabes… solo necesito que aparentes.

—En verdad esos dos te importan, ¿no?— algo en la desesperación de Dan ablandó el corazón de Frank y tampoco es como que le fuese a cobrar el que no creyese que tuviera una hija, para nada…

Dan conociendo a su primo y sabiendo que este le cobraría el favor en grande se lanzó a abrazarlo con demasiada efusividad.

La enfermera que entró en la habitación, quedó extrañada al ver a los dos hombres… pero recordando el compromiso del doctor decidió volver un rato más tarde.

—Hay demasiados momentos gays… no mal pienses, no mal pienses …— se repetía la mujer en voz baja mientras se alejaba.

—Bien… Irás hoy mismo a encontrarte con Eddie— comentó Dan bastante contento.

—De acuerdo… pero primero ponme al tanto y no me des la versión resumida o me largo— la frase en si no era amenazante, pero el tronar de dedos y la mirada demente de Frank fueron suficiente para que Dan suelte todo (excepto por el gran detalle) a su primo.

Frank por su parte no se inmutó por asustar a su primo, le pidió que volviera a su vida de pandillas. Pues debía desempolvar aquella actitud, aunque sea solo para molestar a Dan un momento. Ventajas de ser el mayor.

[...]

El teléfono celular sacó a Eddie de sus pensamientos. Se encontraba caminando luego de ir a comprar al supermercado, por lo que maniobrando con las bolsas en las manos contestó el teléfono.

—¿Dan?— preguntó extrañado de leer el nombre en la pantalla.

— _ Lo siento, Eddie… pero olvide que debías tomar unas medicinas… _

—Pensé que dijiste que estaba bien— le interrumpió de manera un poco brusca.

— _ Lo sé y lo estas… estas medicinas son más que nada preventivas para tu sistema inmunológico, solo eso… no queremos que te enfermes, Eddie. _

—De acuerdo… ¿cuales debo comprar?

— _ No… ya te las envié… creo que primero tuve que partir preguntando si estas en tu departamento… ¿lo estas? _

—No, salí por un rato, pero ya estoy cerca.

— _ Perfecto, mi primo Frank me hizo el favor de pasar a dejarte las pastillas… lo reconocerás de inmediato. _

Bastante extrañado por la llamada y lo dicho por Dan, hablaron un poco más y luego cortó. Le quedaba por lo menos caminar tres cuadras más, para llegar a su piso.

¿Medicina?

Supuestamente por lo que dijo Dan en aquella última consulta hace algunos días estaba en perfecto estado, pero ahora venía diciendo de prevención para enfermedades… algo era demasiado extraño, pero no se encontraba con ganas de averiguar el por qué.

Últimamente se encontraba con nulas ganas de hacer lo que sea, si seguía escribiendo era porque necesitaba el dinero, pero aún le pesaba el vacío presente dentro suyo. No por nada evitaba el sector de congelados y dulces en los supermercados o en el negocio de la señora Chen.

Se estaba dirigiendo a la puerta cuando vio a un hombre observar su motocicleta con demasiado interés, la cual se encontraba en el callejón a un costado.

—¿Necesitas algo amigo?— preguntó para hacerse notar. No dejaría que le robaran su preciosa motocicleta.

—Tranquilo, Eddie… solo la observaba, es una belleza— dijo haciendo referencia a la moto, pero observando fijamente a Eddie.

Brock no pudo evitar un leve temblor en sus manos a la vez que un calor se hacía presente en su rostro.

—¿Como sabes mi nombre?— preguntó para distraerse a sí mismo de la forma en que dijo su nombre y los recuerdos de aquel parásito que aparecieron en su mente.

—Dan me mandó por esto— dijo a la vez que levanta una pequeña bolsita de papel café.

—¿Tu eres Frank?— preguntó incrédulo.

El otro hombre asintió con la cabeza mientras se acercaba. Eddie reconoció que en las facciones del hombre no había ningún parecido con Dan, este hombre era bastante corpulento, presentaba un inicio de barba, su pelo se encontraba casi rapado al máximo y por la ropa que usaba, se notaba una presencia de una época de botas de cuero al igual que chaquetas.

—Te apuesto lo que sea a que intentas pensar como somos primos Dan y yo— Eddie simplemente asintió anonadado, la presencia de este hombre era casi palpable, se impone sin necesidad. —Soy el mayor de los primos, Frank Miller y el pequeño Danny es el segundo más joven.

Ante el silencio de Eddie procedió a levantar la bolsa con medicinas y moverla frente a su rostro para hacerlo volver a la tierra. Aún no entendía muy bien porque Dan le pidió el favor de coquetear con Eddie, se notaba que el otro no estaba en el mejor momento y nadie en todo este momento se acercó para golpearlo.

¿Entonces quién era ese tal V del que debía cuidarse?

Aunque no iba a negar que Eddie era bastante atractivo, si no tuviera a su pequeña Amber hubiera intentado algo serio. Pero estaba acá por los planes de Dan, nada más…

Nada más…

—¿Eddie?— el menor salió de sus pensamientos y le prestó toda la atención a Frank. Esa mirada de chico perdido y abandonado removió cosas en el mayor. —Te veo ocupado con las bolsas… ¿te ayudo con algo?

—P-pues… yo… ahmm...

—Tranquilo, tengo tiempo y así puedo preguntarte por tu moto, hace años no conduzco una.

—Yo no podría dejar de conducirla— dijo observando con cariño la moto mientras se acercaba a la puerta.

Frank le quitó las bolsas que llevaba en la mano derecha para que así pudiera abrir, una vez dentro lo guió por las escaleras hasta su departamento.

—Llega un momento en donde debes decidir seguir con tu vida de lobo solitario o madurar… en mi caso me tocó madurar.

—¿Puedo preguntar el… ?

—Tranquilo, llegó una mujer diciendo que yo era el padre de su hija… y pues desde entonces me he dedicado a mi pequeña por lo que deje la pandilla… tuve que empezar a trabajar en algo serio y fijo.

—¿Y como sabes que es…? Digo, tu dijiste… No es que crea, pero….

—Todos actuaron así cuando se enteraron— Eddie se adentró en un pasillo por lo que Frank lo siguió. —Pero es bastante parecida a mí, ya sea físicamente como en actitud… pequeña peleonera. Cuando sea grande quiere entrar a la pandilla en la que estuve… no sé como sacarle esa idea de la cabeza.

—Asumo que su madre no está muy contenta.

Frank se encogió de hombros, algo en ese gesto le hizo saber a Eddie que había más de fondo, pero que no era un tema para tocar tan pronto. Abrió la puerta de su departamento y dejó pasar al otro.

Ambos dejaron las bolsas en la mesa.

—¿Tendrás una fiesta universitaria?— preguntó Frank cuando pudo dimensionar la cantidad de comida.

Eddie observó también y se dio cuenta que nuevamente compro demasiado, costumbre que adquirió al tener a Venom.

—Antes comía demasiado y… se podría decir que compartí departamento… ¿costumbre, quizás?

—Si quieres puedo llevarme algunas cosas y te doy el dinero, así me ahorro ir al supermercado y paso por Amber al volver.

Eddie no se dio cuenta en qué momento permitió que ese tal Frank se instalará tan cómodamente en su departamento, para luego ambos beber algunas cervezas y conversar de todo y nada. La charla con el hombre fue un descanso de las miradas de preocupación de Dan y Anne, quizás por esa razón es que intercambiaron números.


	3. Parte 3

Eddie se encontraba corriendo por los alrededores de su departamento. No es que deseara pasar sus mañanas haciendo ejercicio, pero necesitaba distraerse mentalmente de diferentes cosas; una de ellas era la manía que últimamente tomó Anne para saber como se encontraba; otra era esa extraña convivencia que generó con Frank estas últimas semanas y de esto se deriva lo tercero, esa extraña sensación de que alguien lo observa.

Generalmente aquello ocurría cuando se topaba con Frank, lo que le molestaba de sobremanera. ¿Podría ser alguien que quería vengarse de algo que hizo como Venom? Debería tener cuidado, aunque nunca antes se preocupó de aquello… ¿Por que no lo atacaron cuando recién se separó de Venom?

Sí, Eddie podía hablar del tema sin alterarse como antes. Brock en verdad pensaba que lo estaba superando.

—¡Hey, Brock!— un grito le hizo sacudir la cabeza y buscar a quien lo llamaba.

La sensación de ojos en su espalda apareció antes de encontrar a Frank sentado en la entrada del edificio de departamentos.

—¿Qué pasa?, te noto ido…

—Tengo una sensación extraña— ante la duda en el otro decidió aclarar. —Como si alguien me observa.

Frank se mostró interesado en ese detalle, ¿Podría ser el tal  _ 'V' _ o Vernon como Dan le mencionó?, si es así entonces debería hacer un movimiento con el menor. Eddie por otra parte en verdad creía que alguien deseaba venganza.

Una canción captó la atención de los hombres.

—¿De quién es...?— preguntó Eddie ya que no había escuchado esa canción antes y le pareció interesante.

—Dame un momento— le dijo Frank mientras se levantaba y atendía la llamada. —¿Qué pasa cariño?... pero si iban a pasar todo el día juntas… ¿quién se molestó primero ella o tú?... ya… lo imaginaba, si pe-pero… Amber— dijo cansado. Eddie podía notar la tensión en sus hombros. —Estoy ocupado y sab-... bien, pero estas castigada jovencita. Estaré en treinta.

—¿Qué pasó?— preguntó Eddie preocupado por lo que escucho aunque al parecer la hija de Frank se había metido en algún problema.

—Amber se peleó con su amiga, le cortó el pelo a sus muñecas y casi incendia la habitación— dijo cansado. Al parecer esta no era la primera vez que ocurría.

—Oh...— Eddie se notaba sorprendido.

—Lamento irme tan rápido, pero prefiero ir a buscarla antes que Lorenza me corte las bolas.

—Parece que la madre es de temer— bromeó Eddie.

—Créeme que sí— dijo en parte asustado. —No sé como la aguanta su marido si son dos polos completamente opuestos, pero dicen que el amor es ciego, sordo, mudo y también muy propenso a subir de peso… vendré otro día.

—Bien, adiós…— se despidió Eddie para ver a Frank marcharse. —¡Espera, Frank!— el mencionado volteo. —¿Por qué viniste?

—Pasaba por acá y es entretenido hablar con alguien que no sea sobre sarampión o como aliviar dolores de estómago…

—¿De verdad?— Eddie se mostraba escéptico. Frank era feliz cada vez que hablaba de su hija.

—Nah, solo quería pasar tiempo contigo… Vendré otro día. Adiós, Eddie— con eso dicho fue que Frank se fue caminando hasta el paradero más cercano.

Eddie se quedó despidiéndose con la mano alzada mientras pensaba en lo dicho por Frank, dos sensaciones tenía en el cuerpo, una en la boca del estómago y otra a su espalda. Quien sea que lo esté espiando sería capaz de dejar un agujero en su nuca.

Brock entró rápidamente al edificio, quería alejarse de esa sensación.

El adolescente que se encontraba apoyado en uno de los muros de la vereda del frente donde estaba Brock, bufo molesto para irse.

Definitivamente no le agrada el hombre que andaba rondando a Brock. Lo mejor sería seguirlo y saber porqué tanto interés en su ex humano.

Horas más tarde Eddie se encontraba escribiendo en su computadora cuando llegó una notificación a su celular.

**_Frank_ **

_ La canción me la puso Amber para que distinga entre los distintos contactos. _

_ Niños y tecnología al alcance de su mano, todo un caso. _

_ A lo que venía, se llama “sorry” de Otis Stacks. _

_ Es interesante, me gustan de otro tipo, pero Amber manda en ese sentido. _

_ No pensé que te ibas a acordar, pero gracias _

_ Simplemente admite que no sabes cambiar el tono. _

**_Frank_ **

_ Me hieres Eddie </3 _

_ ¿Por qué? _

**_Frank_ **

_ Piensas que no me acordaría de algo que dices… que feo. _

_ Tengo que irme ya que la prisionera desea escapar de su castigo. Hablamos. _

Eddie no pudo evitar reírse de la forma en que se refirió Frank a su hija, aunque nuevamente esa sensación en su estómago se hacía presente.

—Quizás sea hambre, es tarde y aún no almuerzo… si, es eso…— se dijo para convencerse. Guardó el documento antes de dirigirse a la cocina y prepararse algo.

Situaciones tan cotidianas eran normales ya con Frank. Eddie esperaba ver al otro para conversar o salir a beber algo, pero eso se pospondrá ya que a la hija de Frank le dio una peste.

**4 DE FEBRERO DE 2019**

**_Frank_ **

_ En verdad soy Dios. Todos deberían arrodillarse frente a mí y alabarme. _

_ ¿Solo porque mencionaste ese día lo de sarampión? _

**_Frank_ **

_ Exacto, soy un maldito adivino. _

_ Claaro, quizás que seas luego entonces. _

**_Frank_ **

_ Seré el genio de la lámpara mágica e.e _

_ Asqueroso. _

_ Siento que estoy hablando con un adolescente y no con alguien de 40 _

**_Frank_ **

_ Yo te siento como alguien de 40, además soy un niño en el alma… _

_ Alguien tiene complejo de Peter Pan… _

**_Frank_ **

_ Disculpame por divertirme y no ser un amargado. _

_ No olvidemos que los chistes de doble sentido siempre mejoran todo. _

_ ¿Me lo niegas? _

_ Depende de la circunstancia. _

**_Frank_ **

_ Suenas como un maldito anciano. Maldición, debo preparar jalea… xc _

_ ¿Qué tienes contra la jalea? _

**_Frank_ **

_ Ambos odiamos la jalea :( _

_ Será una pelea titánica, deseame suerte!! _

_ Suerte _

**_Frank_ **

_ No con tanta emoción por favor 77 _

_ Mucha suerte mi caballero de brillante armadura _

_ ¿Mejor? _

**_Frank_ **

_ Vas mejorando. _

_ ¿Como sabes que pulo mi armadura? e.e _

_ Dios… _

**_Frank_ **

_ No me llames que debo hacer la jalea, Eddie… me distraes _

_ Bien, bien… adiós. _

**5 DE FEBRERO DE 2019**

_ No sé nada de ustedes desde ayer… ¿están bien? _

_ ¿Frank? _

_ ¿Hola? _

**_Frank_ **

_ Lo siento Eddie, Amber empeoro y en la madrugada vinimos al hospital. _

_ Estaba durmiendo cuando hablaste. _

_ ¿Qué le pasó? ¿Está bien? _

**_Frank_ **

_ Empezó a vomitar, mucho la verdad, por lo que me asuste y la traje con Dan. Dijo que estaba deshidratada así que está con suero. _

_ Parece que a algunos niños les da más fuerte. _

_ Estoy en la oficina de Dan. _

_ Es tan aburrido este hombre. _

_ ¿Eddie? _

**AYER**

_ ¿Siguen en el hospital? _

**_Frank_ **

_ ¡Eddie está vivo! _

_ Salimos en la tarde, por? _

_ Dudas… _

**_Frank_ **

_ Te apuesto a que quería venir a verme e.e _

_ Ash qué no… 77 _

**_Frank_ **

_ No niegues lo nuestro Eddie~~~ _

_ En el fondo me quieres 1313 _

_ Diablos, Dan tiene una consulta. Hablamos corazón. _

Frank iba a añadir algo respecto de cómo se dirigió a Eddie, pero Dan junto al pediatra de Amber aparecieron.

—Estas son las medicinas que debe tomarse por algunos días, siempre después de comer algo, no queremos que tenga dolores ¿De acuerdo?

—Claro, Doc… ningún problema… ¿Después de esto ya estará bien?

—Bastante bien, pero igual quiero que vengan a la consulta para asegurarme una vez se termine los medicamentos. No deseo que tenga alguna recaída, aunque no debiera… el sarampión está listo, pero el virus estomacal puede volver… muchos niños andan con los mismos síntomas…

—Genial, muchas gracias por todo.

—No hay problema, ahora me retiro… buen día señor Miller. Lewis, estamos hablando.

—Adiós Slate, muchas gracias por todo— el hombre solo hizo un gesto con la mano en forma de despedida. Dan volteo a ver al otro. —¿Te agradó entonces?

—Creo que puede ver a Amber, sí…

—Perfecto. A todo esto… ¿Dónde está Amber?

—Tengo un problema en el taller y no podía llevarla ahora a la casa… Salimos más temprano y le pedí el favor a Berwald de cuidarla mientras voy al trabajo y luego a la casa.

—Es difícil estando solo.

—Tengo buenos amigos, pero mi niña es mi tesoro… ya sabrás en algún tiempo.

—Me sorprende que de ambos tú tuvieras una hija primero.

—Ya sabes… me gusta romper las reglas.

—¿Todo bien con Eddie?

—A veces me pregunto si en verdad te interesa mi vida o solo Eddie…. ¿No te gustara o si?

—Claro que no, es solo que su situación es especial… pese a ser el ex de Anne, nos volvimos todos muy buenos amigos.

—Hay algo que me ocultas…

—Todo a su debido tiempo, Frank… ahora ve al taller… Por lo que me has dicho las cosas con la esposa de Berwald no están bien como para abusar de su buena voluntad.

—Esa maldita niña que se le ocurrió casi incendiar la habitación, al menos Felicia es igual a su madre por lo que se busca las peleas. Y eso Lorenza lo tiene muy en claro.

—Ya, me avisas cualquier cosa entonces.

—Bien… gracias por todo Dan.

—Somos familia, pese al tiempo distanciados…

Ambos hombres se abrazaron para luego marcharse por su lado. La misma enfermera de la vez anterior se volvió a topar con la extraña escena del hombre con el doctor Dan Lewis.

—Una vez más y me daré el lujo de shippear a ambos… solo hasta entonces.

**HOY**

_ Me estoy sintiendo extraño… _

**_Anne_ **

_ ¿Estás enfermo? ¿Hablaste con Dan? _

_ No de ese tipo… sino que hay… alguien que me causa cosas extrañas. _

**_Anne_ **

_ ¿Y me vengo a enterar ahora que hay alguien? ¿Desde cuando estas saliendo, Eddie? _

_ ¿Cómo es ella? No creas que no estoy molesta, por supuesto que lo estoy, pero primero quiero saber que pasa… _

_ ¿Para que te escribí? _

**_Anne_ **

_ Soy una de las personas que más te conocen, por eso… _

_ Y mira lo bien que sale las cosas con personas que me conocen tanto… _

**_Anne_ **

_ Lo siento Eddie, pero sabes que lo de V es diferente y lo que pasó entre nosotros fue… ya es pasado… _

_ Lo sé, lo sé… _

**_Anne_ **

_ ¿Entonces? _

_ No es una ella… _

_ … _

_ ¿Anne? _

_ ¿Estas enojada? _

**_Anne_ **

_ Lo siento, me hablaban por un caso. _

_ No, tranquilo, no hay problema… sea un el, una ella o un alíen… da igual mientras seas feliz. _

_ No te tomes tan a pecho lo del alíen… _

_ Siento el ejemplo… _

_ ¿Eddie? _

_ Perdón… :c _

_ Es el primo de Dan _

**_Anne_ **

_ Ok, nada paso… lo capto. _

_ ¿Cuál primo? _

_ Frank _

**_Anne_ **

_ ¿Frank? ¿El que estaba en una pandilla de motociclistas y se metía en peleas callejeras? ¿Ese Frank? ¿El que es capaz de matar a alguien a golpes? _

_ Me estoy asustando, Eddie _

_ No sabía todo eso, excepto lo de la banda de motociclistas. _

_ Por cierto tiene una hija. _

**_Anne_ **

_ Lo sé… solo te estaba probando, aunque lo que dije es cierto… _

_ ¿Y hace cuanto se conocen? _

_ Pues… unos dos meses… _

**_Anne_ **

_ Poco tiempo… _

_ ¡Pero no estoy juzgando! _

_ ¿Entonces? _

_ ¿Por qué te escribí? _

**_Anne_ **

_ Estás apenado, tranquilo… _

_ ¿Te causa cosas? Te gusta hablar con él, tienen charlas sin sentido… te agrada cuando se ven…. _

_ Hmm… ¿te gustaría que pasaran más tiempo juntos? ¿Algo así? _

_ Diablos, sí… _

**_Anne_ **

_ Es amor y del bueno, Eddie xD _

_ ¡Anne! _

**_Anne_ **

_ Perdón xD no pude resistirme. Como sea… pues yo creo que debes esperar a ver si estos sentimientos o sentir que tienes continúan por un tiempo y luego plantearte el tema de una cita. _

_ Tiene una hija _

**_Anne_ **

_ Sí, ya lo mencionaste pero es Frank Miller de quien hablamos, no tienes problemas en el sentido ya sabes... sexual, el hombre es MUY bisexual. _

_ ¿Necesitas la anécdota vergonzosa de Dan para creerme? _

_ Paso _

**_Anne_ **

_ Perfecto, entonces espero saber de los avances. _

_ Suerte Eddie! _

_ Nada de avances… _

**_Anne_ **

_ Me conoces Eddie Brock… tendré esos avances… _

**HOY**

**_Frank_ **

_ ¿Todo bien? _

_ Si, claro… _

_ ¿Por qué habría de estar algo mal? _

**_Frank_ **

_ No lo sé, por eso te pregunto… siento que te incomode… _

_ Hace días no hablamos _

_ Para nada, todo bien _

**_Frank_ **

_ De acuerdo… ¿entonces… qué me cuentas hoy? _

_ Trabajo _

**_Frank_ **

_ Que comunicativo, Brock… _

_ Como sea. _

_ Debo ver a Amber… nos vemos… _

Eddie se apoyó en el respaldar de la silla para mirar el techo y suspirar. Muy probablemente la estaba cagando con Frank, pero Anne tenía razón en que esto era demasiado rápido ¿verdad?

Suspiro para luego cerrar los ojos y tomarse un momento, necesitaba pensar… Un mareo extraño le hizo afirmarse de la silla y la mesa… pero aquel malestar pasó rápidamente.

¿En que estaba? ¿Estaría mal salir con alguien?

¿Por qué rayos se preguntaba eso? No es como que hubiera estado en una relación con Venom, aunque era lo más cercano a una luego de Anne…

Quizás por eso era la tristeza que sentía luego de que se fuera, se sentía despechado.

Bueno era momento de salir adelante y seguir… seguir a donde sea…

Una notificación le hizo tomar rápidamente el celular y enviar un mensaje pensando que se trataba de Frank.

**HOY**

**_XXXXXXXXXX_ **

_ Estoy llegando _

_ Perdón por lo que dije… _

**_XXXXXXXXXX_ **

_ ¿? _

_ Número equivocado y chat equivocado. _

**_XXXXXXXXXX_ **

_ Maldición ¿otra vez? _

_ Lo siento hombre _

_ Tranquilo, no hay problema… _

**_XXXXXXXXXX_ **

_ Si te metes a una página de citas, confirma el número antes de que vayan a juntarse. _

_ Adiós extraño! _

_ Jajaja… _

_ Perdón, suerte y adiós! _

Muy probablemente esa era alguna señal de que no debía salir con alguien por el momento. Mejor dejar que el tiempo pase.

Pero las señales estaban siendo manejadas por otra persona, o un ser.


	4. Parte 4

Al pasar los días las cosas para Eddie se pusieron extrañas y nostálgicas. No se había dado cuenta de que tan importante se había vuelto la presencia de Frank desde la ida de Venom.

Si bien ha intentado contactarse con el otro, este se muestra reacio a seguir la conversación. Eddie estaba pensando seriamente en acercarse al colegio de Amber para hablar con el mayor.

Aunque primero debía reconocer que era su culpa, el se puso cortante con Frank primero, por lo que entendía que el otro estuviera molesto.

—Eddie— la voz de la señora Chen le hizo recordar el lugar donde estaba. Hace unas semanas que había regresado a visitar la tienda—Tu estar triste por dejar novio.

La convicción en la frase hizo que Eddie se sonrojara sin poder evitarlo, estaba avergonzado por lo que dijo la señora Chen. ¿Novio? ¿En verdad? Imposible.

—No... Frank no es mi novio, con suerte aún somos amigos… creo...— dijo claramente deprimido aquello último.

—No hablar nuevo amigo, hablar parásito alíen.

—¿Venom? No...— negó efusivamente con la cabeza. —Lo de Venom fue... las cosas entre nosotros... nunca estuvimos...

—Eddie— la señora salió detrás del mostrador para acercarse a Eddie, era notablemente más baja que Brock. Antes de añadir más se aseguró que los pocos clientes presentes en ese momento no estuvieran cerca parando oreja. —Tu actuar mujer despechada, llegar alguien que deslumbrar y aceptar por corazón roto. Aceptar muy rápido al nuevo amigo.

—Yo no...

—Eddie, tú tener relación con Venom... ¿no notarlo?

El silencio dado por el menor dejó en claro a la mujer asiática que su cliente favorito, ya sea por la ayuda dada aquella primera vez por aquel alíen o por la forma de ser del propio Brock, no estaba enterado de lo que pasaba en su propia vida.

Los jóvenes de hoy en día eran tan lentos cuando de sus propios sentimientos se trataba. Muchas veces en la tienda vio a un par de amigos que se notaba tensos, adultos negándose el sentimiento de algo más como esos dos egocéntricos que entraron y jóvenes que en verdad no sabían nada o no estaban interesados. Sin olvidar que había tanta forma en la que llamarse que ella estaba muy confundida, pero lo aceptaba, aunque reconocía que era confuso… Pansexual no estaba relacionado con el pan.

—¿En verdad no darte cuenta?— la mujer preguntó a la vez que sacudió suavemente el hombro del hombre. —Ve trastienda, hablaremos.

Dicho eso la señora cambió el cartel de 'abierto' por 'cerrado' y atendió rápidamente a los pocos clientes presentes que quedaban.

Eddie se movió como una marioneta por la mujer hasta la trastienda. Seguía helado, metafórica y literalmente hablando, ¿Una relación con Venom?

Reconoció que lo llamaba _cariño o amor_ varias veces, pero creía que simplemente era una muestra de afecto hacia Venom; también debía reconocer esa 'posesividad' de Venom cuando decía _mi Eddie_ o _nuestro Eddie_ , pero en verdad creía que se trataba de su forma de hablar con el resto.

Durante el tiempo que compartió su cuerpo con Venom. <<Debo reconocer que eso suena muy mal hasta en mi cabeza>>, no vio ningún indicio por parte de aquel parásito de algún sentimiento... ¿o sí? ¿puede ser que no se hubiera dado cuenta?

Rápidamente saco su celular y abrió el chat que tiene con Anne.

**12 DE FEBRERO DE 2019**

_La vez que tuviste a Venom dentro_

_¿te enteraste de algo respecto de mí? ¿lo que sentía o pensaba?_

**_Anne_ **

_Buen día Eddie, yo estoy bien muchas gracias..._

_¿Arreglaste las cosas con Frank?_

_¿Deseas saber de Venom?, haré memoria para resolver tus dudas_.

_Es urgente, Anne_

**_Anne_ **

_¿Qué diablos buscas saber?_

_¿Qué dirías que tuvimos Venom y yo?_

**_Anne_ **

_Este juego del gato y el ratón me está cansando, Eddie._

_Como bien dijo Snape en la película: Ustedes parecen un viejo matrimonio._

_¿Algo más? ¿Me dirás qué está pasando?_

_Hablamos luego_

**_Anne_ **

_¡¡EDDIE!!_

**12 DE FEBRERO DE 2019**

_¿Dan?_

**_ActualdeAnne_ **

_Eddie, ¿ocurre algo? ¿estas bien?_

_Perfectamente... quisiera hacerte una pregunta_

_Será extraña, no lo tomes de forma extraña..._

_Necesito que seas sincero._

**_ActualdeAnne_ **

_Descuida, solo será sinceridad de mi parte._

_Dime_

_¿Cómo definirías mi relación con Venom?_

**_ActualdeAnne_ **

_... pues... como eso_

_¿Eso? ¿Qué es eso, Dan?!!!_

**_ActualdeAnne_ **

_Una relación, Eddie..._

Dan desde la consulta se cuestionaba seriamente si haber respondido con total honestidad era lo correcto.

Conocía de las razones de Venom para marcharse y como en aquel momento, aún pensaba que irse no era lo mejor o lo más sano para ninguno de los dos...

En verdad creía que la presencia de Frank en la vida de Eddie harían que Venom volviese, sabía de lo posesivo que era el alienígena con Eddie, ¿sería correcto revelarle más a Eddie para adelantar los planes?

Aunque de todas maneras no había escuchado de Frank algo respecto de Venom… ¿En verdad el simbionte se marchó de la vida de Eddie completamente?

**_ActualdeAnne_ **

_Lo siento si lo que respondí te incomodo, Eddie... pero es lo que veo_

_Vimos..._

_Las cosas entre tú y Venom... parecía que ambos se complementaban_

_No olvidemos que el siempre estaba pendiente de ti, te cuidaba demasiado..._

_Aun después de irse quiso que tuvieras una vida normal... si eso no fue el rompimiento de una pareja, en la que uno sigue igual de preocupado por el otro, no sé que es_

_..._

_¿Eddie?_

_Este mensaje fue eliminado_

_Lo que quería decir es que son el uno para el otro, cada uno complementa y hace que el otro sea mejor._

_Este mensaje fue eliminado_

_Como decía, aquello no es malo Eddie, no importa lo que hubiera pensado el resto... Venom te hacía feliz y eso es suficiente para aceptar todo..._

_¿Eddie, sigues acá?_

Dan estaba realmente preocupado de lo que escribió a Eddie, quizás le molesto o afecto… No podía ver las lecturas de los mensajes ya que desactivo esa opción debido al trabajo, por lo que no dudó en avisar a Frank para que fuese asegurarse que Eddie estuviese bien.

Le extrañó la actitud de su primo estaba reticente a ir, según lo que le había escrito hace un tiempo todo iba bien con Eddie, aunque aún no aparecía Venom, pero ahora lo notaba extraño, incluso podría decir que molesto.

Solo esperaba que su primo no se involucre demasiado, no creía que por parte de Eddie estaría pensando en relacionarse con alguien, pero… mejor sería vigilar a ambos.

Lo que menos busca es tener a un Venom enojado por meter en la vida de Eddie a Frank.

Eddie por su parte no leyó todos los mensajes que le envió Dan hasta que estuvo en su departamento.

Cuando la señora Chen hizo notar la presencia, había leído el mensaje de Dan respecto de lo que tuvo con Venom fue una relación como tal.

—¿Cómo...?

—Ambos se amaban, pero de diferente forma... fueron una pareja sin saberlo... por eso tuviste tanto dolor al irse y sentirte engañado. Se te notaba en el rostro, Eddie.

Eddie estaba estupefacto, ¿acaso la señora Chen sabía de que aquel parásito ya tenía más de un huésped?

—¿Anne habló con usted, verdad?

—Anne y Dan. Son buenos amigos, están muy preocupados por ti, Eddie.

—Lo sé...— la sonrisa que mostró Eddie en su rostro no reflejaba un sentir asociado a la felicidad, sino que a la aceptación. —Se preocupan mucho por mí.

—Anne, corto contigo, pero sigue preocupada, en el fondo sigue siendo tu amiga...

—La mejor, señora Chen... la mejor...

—Venom igual está preocupado— aquello captó completamente la atención de Brock. Cosa de lo que la mujer se dio cuenta —Mientras tú estabas enfermo por la ida del alíen, él venía constantemente a la tienda en diferentes personas. Siempre te observaba, Eddie.

—¿Cómo sabe eso?

La mujer se sentó frente a Eddie y le tomó ambas manos entre las suyas para apretarlas suavemente, quería hacer entender a Eddie lo que sentía pero no se daba cuenta. Creía que con eso la gran carga y las dudas del joven se irían lentamente de su mente.

—Notaba la mirada de aquellas personas, allí estaba el anhelo por ti, Eddie. No hay mejor refrán que el de los ojos son la ventana del alma, es perfecto para esta ocasión— no estaba segura si añadir que el propio Venom le pidió estar pendiente de Eddie y avisar si pasaba cualquier cosa. La mujer creía que ambos necesitaban crecer y ver si el destino los volvía a juntar, la relación de ambos... era demasiado especial para terminar así como así.

Eddie devolvió el apretón en las manos de la mujer, necesitaba sentirse acompañado en estos momentos. Imágenes de Venom exigiendo comida, cuidando de Eddie cuando corrían en la motocicleta o callejones a altas horas de la madrugada.

Como después de una pelea se encargaba de curar su cuerpo, pese al gasto de energía que aquello presentaba.

Las veces que se encontraba molestando a aquel chico arácnido pese a las quejas del niño, también como eso conllevaba que el mercenario peleara con Venom para dejar al menor en paz. Venom amaba lucirse cuando se peleaba con aquel hombre conocido como Deadpool, siempre orgulloso cuando lo derrotaba, constantemente le recalcaba a Eddie lo fuerte que era.

Los días que simplemente los pasaban en el sillón, los dos juntos frente al televisor, ¿en verdad significaron tanto? ¿en serio no se dio cuenta?

Sí, Venom lo cuidaba, protegía y quizás por momentos lo celaba, había evitado alguna que otra relación alegando que Brock no necesitaba a nadie. Se tenían mutuamente y eso era suficiente.

—¿El me amaba?— preguntó Eddie a sí mismo, pero la mujer sonrió. —¿Venom me...?

—Amar igual que tu a él... ¿no te enojaste al saber de los otros y otras? Pusiste una cara de comer un limón cuando lo mencione.

—Me cambió— dijo Eddie enojado. —Se olvidó completamente de nosot... de mí por... no sé porque se fue...

—Celos, Eddie... tú tienes celos de saber que Venom está con otros, ¿no te diste cuenta?

—No son celos— dijo para luego cruzarse de brazos y observar la pared. No quería darse cuenta de la mirada que le daría la mujer por aquella respuesta.

—Estas celoso, Eddie Brock... no soportas saber que Venom comparte cuerpo con alguien más, ¿verdad?

—Como sea... decidió irse y fin del asunto. Ya no está más en mi vida y yo haré la mía— dicho aquello se levantó decidido para irse, ya estaba más que enojado.

Recordar el que Venom lo desecho como si fuera cualquier cosa le pesaba en la mente y en el fondo de su pecho.

—¿Qué ganas al engañarte que lo amas?— preguntó la mujer antes de que el muchacho se fuese.

—Si me amo no se hubiera ido como lo hizo, no me hubiera puesto en peligro al separarse de mí. No hubiera revelado mi rostro cuando peleábamos contra criminales, me hubiera dicho la verdad... me habría dado cuenta y quizás...

—¿Quizás...?

—Ya no importa... no me importa. Venom se fue y ahora está muerto para mí.

Eddie salió de forma apresurada de la trastienda para dirigirse a la puerta del local y marcharse rápidamente a su casa. No se dio por enterado de los mensajes de Dan o de las llamadas por parte de Frank.

Estaba confundido y perdido. Aquella mujer le había hecho abrir los ojos a lo que vivió con Venom, no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto. ¿Un alíen estaba enamorado suyo? ¿Qué debía sentir? ¿Aceptación... asco?

Se sintió en mucha confianza con Venom, pese al inicio en donde el adaptarse fue complicado, luego cosas fueron fluyendo y ya no eran Eddie o Venom, eran un equipo. Un equipo en donde uno estaba enamorado del otro, pero no decidió hablarlo, prefirió desaparecer que enfrentar la situación.

Venom no valía la pena.

Pudo haber sentido cosas por aquel parásito, pero ya nada valía.

Ya estaba despechado... ¿lo estuvo todo este tiempo?

¿Fue como cuando rompió con Anne, pero peor y no se dio cuenta? ¿naturalizo tanto sus sentimientos por Venom que en verdad no se dio por aludido?

Una vez que llegó a la puerta de su departamento entró rápidamente, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de la presencia de Frank en el pasillo.

El mayor observó el semblante de Eddie, allí entendió la preocupación de Dan respecto del otro. Brock estaba llorando, pero parecía no darse cuenta de su propio estado.

Pudo ver cómo el hombre arrojó una bolsa al sillón y se dirigía a la cocina para apoyarse en el mueble y sollozar más fuerte.

Miller entró al departamento de forma cautelosa, no deseaba alterar a Eddie, pero por lo que veía el hombre necesitaba un hombro en el cual desahogarse.

Quizás si no hubiese leído los mensajes de Dan no hubiera ocurrido aquello que lastimó profundamente a Venom.

Lo peor para V era que no sabía el motivo por el que Eddie se entregó a Frank.

Definitivamente Eddie Brock ya no era suyo y dolía, dolía como nunca se hubiera imaginado... pero debía aceptarlo, él decidió marcharse y dejar a aquel maravilloso humano.

No sirvió de nada intentar alejar a Eddie de Frank, no sirvió de nada vigilar al hombre… No sirvió nada si se encontraba con la imagen de Eddie en brazos de otro. Fue tan fuerte el golpe emocional que Venom perdió el control sobre sí mismo. Incluso afectando su propia integridad y la del huésped que llevaba.

¿Qué queda por hacer? ¿Qué va a pasar?


	5. Parte 5

Frank observó la hora en su celular, tenía cerca de dos hora en ir a buscar a Amber a la escuela. Subió las escaleras hasta el piso de Eddie, iba a tocar la puerta cuando estuviese frente a esta, pero probó primero en intentar abrir, cosa que funciono.

No le gustaba que Eddie asumiera que se pasaría por el departamento, cualquiera podría entrar por accidente o por intentar robar, lo cual sería un problema.

Una vez dentro, no tardó en sentir el cuerpo de Eddie contra el suyo. Llevaban dos semanas en aquella situación y aun Frank no entendía el porqué Eddie se comportaba de esa forma, pero la parte egoísta de su ser agradece que hiciera aquello con él y no con algún extraño, razón del temor de que Eddie estuviese tan descuidado con la seguridad del lugar.

Le dolería saber que el cuerpo de Brock era recorrido por otras manos, que bocas ajenas pudieran marcar su piel, que algún extraño sintiera el placer de estar dentro de Eddie. Frank estaba confundido, no sabía si lo que sentía por Eddie era una especie de calor del momento o de verdad era el inicio de algo más profundo.

Pero aquel sentir de Miller, era solo una parte de lo que sentía Venom al saber que cualquier conexión con Eddie quedó en el pasado. Ahora ya no podía llegar a la vida de Eddie y hacer como si nada, cualquier posible perdón quedó en el pasado.

Le dolía en el fondo de su ser amorfo, saber que Eddie era de alguien más. Le cabreaba enterarse de que ese tal Miller podía hacer lo que el no. Reconocía que al principio se asustó y por eso se marchó, pero sí sabía que tan bien tomaría Eddie el recibir a otro dentro suyo, quizás pudiesen haber hablado las cosas. Ahora entendía porque Brock le reclamaba el ser impulsivo algunas veces.

Venom tampoco se enteraría de la razón de Eddie, lo hizo simplemente por despecho, cosas que varios humanos han hecho a lo largo de su vida, sea en el ámbito sentimental o no. Aquellas cosas le eran en parte desconocidas, aunque sin saberlo hacía algo similar. Buscaba huéspedes, estaba con ellos y luego los desecha, la única diferencia era que no había una conexión amorosa con esas personas, solo una necesidad de sobrevivir; pero la acción era la misma. Sin entender o darse cuenta de ellos, no podría llegar a dimensionar los celos que Eddie intentaba ocultar de sí mismo, junto al dolor de sentirse abandonado y prontamente reemplazo.

Lo peor para Venom fue enterarse por la señora Chen el porqué Eddie terminó enrollándose con Frank; entendía que la mujer solo intentaba ayudar a Eddie y que abriera los ojos, pero que este supiera de sus propios sentimientos y de los Venom para luego terminar acostándose con Frank, hirió y rompió algo dentro del simbionte. Lidiar con las emociones humanas, que “heredó” de Brock era bastante complicado. Sobre todo si no había un humano que se las explicase, tampoco el porqué tomar algunas decisiones que a futuro podrían herir a otros.

Venom si Eddie estaba perdido en ciertos aspectos.

Se sentía perdido sin Brock, era quien lo guiaba… 

Era como volver a cuando estaba encerrado dentro de LIFE sin entender donde se encontraba y todo lo que lo rodeaba, solo son ganas de destruir todo.

¿Qué hacer ahora?

Cuando intento alejar a Eddie de Frank, dentro de aquel adolescente y le envió esos mensajes a Eddie para confundirlo fue por un motivo… porque aún tenía esperanzas en que todo se pudiese arreglar algún día, ¿pero y ahora? ¿Valía la pena seguir al pendiente de Brock?, siendo que eso significase que sé de cuenta de las marcas de mordidas en su cuerpo o el escucharlo gemir cuando cuidaba el departamento.

Nunca en todo el tiempo que compartió con Eddie llegó al nivel de Frank en tan poco tiempo. Podría considerarse lo mejor, ya que así el dolor de lo que fue no iba a superar el dolor actual, pero eso también implicaba la gran pregunta que tenía Venom en la cabeza.

**_‘¿Qué hubiera sido si…?’_ **

¿Cómo sería estar en el lugar de Frank? Sentir, escuchar y ver a Eddie en aquella situación tan íntima.

¿Sería mejor ocupando el cuerpo de alguna otra persona o su forma real? ¿Eddie podría aguantar todo lo que conllevaba para Venom sentirse excitado por él, por su humano?

El simbionte no tiene un periodo de reproducción como los animales, no ignora sus necesidades hasta que llega un tiempo de calor como en esa serie de naves espaciales, no necesita de otro para conseguir descendencia, no presenta un deseo de copular con alguien más.

El simbionte se reproduce de forma autónoma, pero al hacer una simbiosis con tanta tasa de éxito hizo que ambos compartieran sentir o características.

Venom empezó a descubrir los sentimientos, por sobre todo el amor, posesividad y celos que tenía respecto de Eddie Brock, desea que el humano gire a su alrededor o el entorno a Eddie, pero que todo se trate de ambos.

En el caso del humano era muy probable que tuviera alguna alteración en el ADN que se manifestaría en resistencia física una vez que su cuerpo se adapte a trabajar sin la ayuda de Venom.

—Maldición— gritó aquel hombre dentro del bar.

De los últimos cinco huéspedes, aquel hombre más joven que Eddie, de cabello rubio y ojos azules era el más compatible. Solo sabía que se llamaba Flash Thompson y admiraba al niño araña y que pese a que lo controlase sin tener que manifestarse físicamente, ese humano intentaba resistirse.

Era alguien interesante. 

Por las noches, cuando Venom se encontraba cansado de controlar al humano, comer relativamente poco y manejar sus manifestaciones físicamente, tanto en este humano como en los anteriores, era el momento donde escuchaba la voz de Flash.

Aquella parte del subconsciente que sabía que algo ocurría con su cuerpo pero no podía hacer nada, esa voz que cuestionaba a Venom y lo empezaba a hacer dudar.

_¿Quién es Eddie? ¿Por qué te importa tanto?_

_¿No deberías ayudar a las personas? ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_No necesitas lamentarte, debes olvidarlo, superarlo y seguir adelante…_

_Debemos ayudar a esas personas._

_Comer cabezas es asqueroso._

_Podríamos ser como el hombre araña ¿No te parece?_

Las frases de Flash lograban confundir a Venom lo suficiente para que la simbiosis avance lentamente y que el humano adquiera cierta autonomía y control sobre él alíen. Muy similar a con Brock, pero nunca tan perfecta.

Con el pasar de los días Flash lograba comunicarse con Venom, el simbionte dejaba de ignorarlo debido a las preguntas. Ya no se trataban sobre ayudar a otro, eran netamente de Brock. Venom no sabía que su cansancio y apetito junto al alto grado de éxito en la simbiosis, sus propios recuerdo con Brock se filtraban al consciente de Flash Thompson.

_¿Por qué vigilamos a ese hombre?_

_¿Ese es Eddie?, yo veo que se las puede arreglar solo… además ese hombre se ve dispuesto a ayudarlo._

_¿El era tu huésped anterior? Veo más de él que de otras personas._

_Perdemos el tiempo acá vigilando, debemos ayudar a quienes en verdad nos necesitan, Eddie no nos necesita, no te necesita._

Venom no deseaba hacer una simbiosis exitosa con Thompson, porque el dolor y recuerdo de Eddie aun era muy presente y no deseaba que alguien lo reemplace, pero cada día que pasaba se volvía más complicado.

Si bien Venom podría buscar otro huésped, era más cómodo y menos agotador estar con Thompson que las veces anteriores con distintos humanos, los cuales casi mueren debido a su propio organismo simbionte al dejar tan seguido aquellos huéspedes.

Flash no se cuestionó nunca cómo es que llego Venom con él, simplemente veía aquello como la oportunidad de redimirse de sus pecados y ayudar a otros, pero para lograr eso debía enterrar los recuerdos de Brock; Venom debía ser solo suyo, por lo que estaba decidido a sepultar a Eddie Brock en el pasado. Ahora había un nuevo futuro, un nuevo huésped, un nuevo Ven… un nuevo **Agente Venom.**

Cada vez que avanzaba con Venom en que se olvide de ese reportero, se terminaba encontrando con Brock, lo bueno es que algunas de esas veces estaba acompañado de otro hombre. Faltaba poco, solo debía seguir presionando al simbionte.

Dentro del bar Flash sacó de sus bolsillos un poco de dinero, lo dejó sobre la barra y salió del local. Una vez fuera levantó el rostro al cielo, la oscuridad estaba casi completamente presente por lo que no tardaría mucho en escuchar a Flash exigiendo su “parte del trato”.

Generalmente Venom dejaba que Thompson jugase al superhéroe en las noches, creerse un nuevo “Venom”, incluso le pidió simular la araña de Spiderman en su pecho y espalda pero de color blanco. Flash admiraba demasiado al niño araña, por lo que intentaba honrarlo con las modificaciones en Venom, pero también añadiendo sus propios detalles (en el fondo tampoco deseaba ser similar a Eddie) con toques militares debido a su pasado en el ejército.

Venom no se hizo problemas, lo que sea para mantener los recuerdos de Eddie alejados de Flash. Por su parte no tomaría más su forma “natural” con alguien que no fuese Eddie.

De aquello ya eran tres semanas.

Generalmente Venom hacía creer al humano que lideraba la situación entre ambos, pero generalmente lo mandaba a dormir cuando debía ver o cuidar de Eddie. No quería escuchar lo que Thompson tenía para decir sobre Eddie. Le dolía ver a Eddie con Frank, tanto que incluso dejó aquel teléfono con el que se contactaba con Dan, incluso con aquel hombre rompía las promesas.

Venom sabía los planes de Flash respecto de su pasado con Eddie, pese a todo tenía un control casi completo y autónomo, pero con la tristeza algunas veces dejaba a Flash hacer y deshacer a su antojo.

Lo peor de la separación se la estaba llevando Venom.

**_¿Por qué Eddie está con otro?_ **

**_¿Por qué decidí irme?_ **

El hombre caminaba por las calles con poca gente transitando, el que estuvieran a mitad semana junto al silencio presente lograban que la determinación de Venom flaqueara con cada paso.

En noches así Flash ganaba terreno dentro de la mente de Venom.

_Si Eddie está con otro, ¿Cual es el problema?_

_¿Por qué debes seguir pendiente de él?_

_¿Por qué no hacer tu propia vida?_

—¿Mi propia vida?— se preguntó en un susurró. Agradece la poca presencia ya que podía hablar consigo mismo sin que nadie le mirase raro, cosa que vivió demasiado con Eddie.

_Sigues pensando en Eddie, déjalo en el pasado._

_Nosotros podemos hacer algo más, ser mejores._

—Eddie era lo mejor.

_Pero Eddie ya te reemplazó…_

—Es cierto… Eddie nos olvido…

Aquel 26 de febrero, Venom decidió que debía seguir. Si ya no era nada para Eddie, entonces tocaba superarlo y dejarlo atrás.

El problema de aquella decisión era que no reconocía la culpa. El estar en esa situación se debía netamente al huir de Venom y no afrontar la realidad por temor al actuar de Eddie, pero por la forma en que iban las cosas a los dos le iban a pesar estas decisiones.

[...]

Eddie por su parte estaba viviendo un conflicto constante. Era consciente de su situación actual con Frank, pero también ahora estaba más despierto de lo despechado que se sentía, la señora Chen tenía razón. Aceptaba a Frank para llenar el vacío provocado por Venom, se sentía sucio al hacer eso.

Por eso mismo no intentaba cruzar la línea de la vida privada de Frank, no deseaba tener contacto con su hija porque consideraba que no era justo. No debía jugar con el hombre, menos con una niña para enterrar el recuerdo de Venom.

Muy en el fondo de su ser, jamás lo diría en voz alta a menos que sea necesario, cada vez que tenía sexo con Frank imaginaba a Venom por lo que constantemente lo añoraba más, quería volver a ser Venom.

—Maldita sea, ¿qué carajos me pasa? ¿En verdad deseo encontrarme con V?— se preguntó Eddie mientras conducía su motocicleta. Estaba recorriendo la ciudad en dirección a la bahía de San Francisco. Sin ser consciente se dirigió a un lugar que significaba bastante para la relación que tuvo con Venom.

Por otro lado un simbionte estaba persiguiendo a un par de ladrones entre callejones para devorarlos completamente, tenía demasiada hambre. El propio destino lo estaba dirigiendo para encontrarse con Brock.

Por fortuna el primero en ser consciente de la presencia del otro fue Venom y no Flash, mandó a dormir al otro y volvió a su forma completamente negra para observar a Brock desde un techo cercano. No sabía la razón de esa decisión, ¿Deseaba revivir los recuerdos de ambos en Brock o esconder lo que llevaba haciendo con Thompson?

Eddie iba a culpar a las botellas de cerveza que llevaba en su sangre, pero podía sentir la presencia de alguien observando. Estaba jugando todas sus cartas a que sea Venom.

—Deja de mirarme y ven— dijo lo suficientemente alto para que aquella persona le escuchase.

Venom por su parte salto para aterrizar a su lado, dejando la motocicleta como un método de distancia.

—Mucho tiempo, Eddie.

—Te veo… bien…— sus palabras se notaban arrastradas, pero estaba lo suficientemente lúcido mentalmente para percibir correctamente su alrededor, solo su cuerpo se encontraba un poco más relajado que horas antes.

 _< <No me siento bien…>>_ deseaba decirle el simbionte, pero decidió callar.

—Vivo el día a día…

—Mantienes tu forma…— Venom nunca imaginó que se daría cuenta de aquel detalle, al parecer el alcohol ya no actuaba en su metabolismo como antes.

—¿Intentas ver cuanto tardas en estar hasta la cabeza de cerveza?

—Ya no es como antes… ¿tienes una idea…?

Eddie volteo a mirar a Venom. Era tan diferente ver a V desde sus propios ojos, el tener que levantar la mirada. ¿Cómo sería tocar aquella piel?, aquella sustancia tan particular que se ve húmeda.

—Creo que pude haber cambiado más cosas de las que imaginé.

—Lo sé— una pequeña risilla se dejó escuchar.

Venom nunca se había sentido tan hipnotizado por aquel sonido. Sentir a Eddie desde otro ser humano era una experiencia totalmente nueva. Si bien, se toparon veces anteriores, jamás pudo tomarse el tiempo para interactuar siendo completamente Venom, un ser propio como tal.

—¿V?

El simbionte se había perdido en sus memorias, tanto las propias como las vividas por Flash este último tiempo. No supo en qué momento Eddie había rodeado la motocicleta para pararse frente al más alto.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—¿Puedo?— alzó la mano en una clara petición de su intención. Venom no dudo en dejarlo hacer, cerró los ojos y se inclinó un poco. Sin darse cuenta su cuerpo parecía estar preparado para rodear al humano. Cada elemento que conformaba al simbionte, reclamaba por Brock. Los dedos de Eddie recorrieron los labios de forma lenta. —Se siente diferente a cuando estábamos juntos.

—Antes era como sentir parte de ti, ahora es sentir a alguien desconocido— ante eso último inmediatamente Eddie alejó la mano. Venom nuevamente la había cagado con sus palabras, según la perspectiva de Brock. 

El ceño del periodista se frunció y retrocedió unos pasos hasta que su espalda topó con la baranda de seguridad de la bahía.

—Eddie… no… por favor…— Venom no era idiota, conocía lo suficiente a Eddie para saber que con sus preguntas se iba a herir a sí mismo. V no entendía esa manía de los humanos por buscar información que los lastimaría, lo mismo ocurrió con Anne cuando recién estuvieron juntos.

—¿Quién es ahora?

—Eddie…

—¡¡¿Quién?!!

—Flash Thompson.

Eso fue todo, fue suficiente. Eddie subió rápidamente a su motocicleta y la encendió para marcharse a toda velocidad. Venom por su parte vio que al partir perdió varias veces el equilibrio. No podía dejar que Eddie se matase. Al parecer Dan tuvo razón diciendo que su chico era esa tal Swan adicta al peligro.

Todo el camino desde la bahía hasta el departamento, fue de Venom cuidando a Brock y evitando que se diera de frente contra algún poste, muralla u otro auto. No siendo eso suficiente, Venom podía sentir como Thompson se revolvía en su interior.

—¡¡AHORA NO!!— gritó a Flash obligando a que permaneciera en un estado “dormido” y no estuviera molestando. No necesitaba cabrear más a Eddie.

Eddie, por su parte, había estacionado la moto a una de las paredes del callejón a un costado y subió rápidamente al departamento, Venom a su vez entró directamente por la ventana.

—¿Qué crees que haces, marica?— le reclamo él alíen. Sabía que la cerveza no afectaba a Eddie como antes, pero no estaba seguro de cuánto y menos cuantas latas llevaba ya en su organismo.

—Sal de aquí.

—No… casi te matas, Eddie.

—No me interesa…

—¿De verdad quieres morir? Ahora no estoy yo para…

—¡Claro que no estas! ¡Me reemplazaste por un cualquiera!— Para el momento en donde Eddie le empezó a recriminar, cualquier rastro de alcohol en su cuerpo se esfumó. Venom pasó por alto ese detalle, pero Eddie pudo darse cuenta que Venom siempre estaría para protegerlo si era necesario.

Si su plan de ahora fallaba, ya sabía que hacer a futuro para llamar la atención del alíen.

Venom nunca había visto a Eddie llorar, nunca imaginó que estaría tan vulnerable como ahora, no estuvo así con lo de Anne… ¿Entonces por qué…?

V intentó calmarse y respirar profundo mientras el otro le recriminaba el irse con otro, no avisar y no decir la razón de todo esto, incluso se le ocurrió decir que por su culpa término encamándose con Frank.

—Eso sí que no pedazo de marica— lo tomó de la ropa, específicamente del cuello de su polera, maldita sea que las ocupaba ceñidas al cuerpo. ¡Concentrate Venom! Lo elevó lo suficiente para estar frente a frente. —Tú decidiste solito abrirte de piernas para otro.

—¿Y que esperabas?

—¿Qué esperaba? ¿Qué yo esperaba?— preguntó sumamente incrédulo. —Me iré y no haré nada porque no estas bien… pero entiende que esto no será lo único que sabrás de mí— dijo acercándose a la ventana.

—Claro, ahora quieres volver, ¿verdad? ¿Ahora quieres saber de mí?

—¡¡SIEMPRE HE QUERIDO SABER DE TI!! ¡Dependo de ti! Todo gira en torno a ti, todo mi ser te pertenece y por eso me aleje, maldito humano.

—¿Qué…?

—¿Sabes el miedo que tengo de lo que ocurra? ¿Qué hago si mi raza viene y te hace algo por los actos que cometí en mi planeta? ¿Si no puedo defenderte? ¿Si llega alguien peor que Riot? Lo más probable es que ya sea de una generación Klyntar vieja… No puedo perder a Eddie.

—¿Por qué te fuiste?

—Porque… porque te amo…

Eddie no dijo más, simplemente se lanzó sobre el otro para besarlo, pero se detuvo a último momento. En verdad deseaba hacer aquello, a la mierda Frank, lo que pudiera decir Anne, a la mierda todos los problemas entre ambos desde que Venom se fue.

A la mierda todo, sobre todo ese humano que portaba a Venom.

—Deja a ese imbécil de… ¿Flash?, y luego vuelve, debemos hablar.

—¿Por qué haría eso, Eddie? ¿Eh?

—Obedece, V.

—Bien… vamos a obedecer al marica.

—Eso te vuelve mi perra, parásito.

—¡¿Ya vas a empezar?!

—¡Solo deja a ese hombre y vuelve al departamento! Soy sincero, debemos hablar las cosas que pasaron entre ambos.

Venom decidió no seguir discutiendo con Eddie, estaban en una situación sumamente extraña, en cierta manera se había confesado y el otro parecía a punto de besarlo… ¿Pero qué pasaba con todo lo ocurrido? ¿Qué sería de ahora en adelante?

Dejo a Flash en un parque lo bastante débil para que no recordase nada y que no pudiera seguirlo, después de todo en las memorias compartidas y las vigilancias nocturnas sabía de la calle en donde vivía Eddie.

Se tardó en regresar al departamento, ya que tuvo que ocupar a un gato para ello. Una vez dentro dejó al minino de color blanco durmiendo en una esquina de la sala y luego se quedó quieto allí, en medio del lugar.

—Ven a la habitación— escuchó a Eddie hablar.

Venom fue sin pensar en lo que se iba a encontrar. Toda la posible inocencia de tener una simple charla con el humano para aclarar las cosas, se esfumó en el minuto que vio a Eddie desnudo sobre la cama tocándose y metiendo algunos dedos en su interior.

—No iba a dejar que me tocases estando con otro… Ahora ven conmigo y toma tu forma.

—¿Estás cuerdo?

—Estoy lo bastante lúcido y despierto, ya en la mañana veremos qué hacer.

—¿Seguro que deseamos esto?

—Claro… te quiero aquí conmigo, no es… nada fue lo mismo sin ti…

—No estamos seguro.

—¿Vienes si te digo que mientras lo hacía con Frank pensaba en ti y casi grito tu nombre?— preguntó a la vez que blanqueaba los ojos.

No tardo nada en sentir como aquel slim recorría desde su pantorrilla izquierda y subía. Aquella noche sería mejores que cualquiera de las anteriores, y también más dolorosa… Venom no dudo en dejar marcas por todas partes, todo su cuerpo tenía marcado el recorrido del ser alienígena.

No podría ver a Frank, menos repetir aquello con el hombre. Entendía el mensaje de Venom, su simbionte era celoso y posesivo, igual que Eddie, por lo que cualquier intimidad con Miller se suspenderá si Venom estaba presente...

¿Qué hacer con Frank?

—Eres una perra, pero mi perra…— escuchó decir a Venom al fondo de su mente.

Nuevamente eran uno, eran Venom.


	6. Parte 6

—Entonces… ¿cómo va todo?— preguntó Frank a Eddie. Ambos estaban desayunando en una cafetería cercana a la escuela de Amber.

—El trabajo va bien… aunque estoy atrasado con algunas cuentas…

—¿Cómo es eso?

—De nuevo estoy comiendo mucho y pues... no guarde para los gastos.

Frank se cruzó de brazos claramente molesto. ¿Eddie tenía problemas y estaban desayunando fuera? No dudo en darle un golpe en la cabeza por irresponsable.

—Te creo eso de mi hija, ¿pero tú?

—No me recrimines tu también— dijo bastante cansado.

—Bien…— dijo luego de soltar un bufido. —¿Estás comiendo como esa vez cuando nos conocimos?

Eddie abrió los ojos sorprendido, no pensaba que Frank se acordaría de ese detalle. Al parecer el otro era demasiado observador, debería tener cuidado de ahora en adelante.

—Pues… si…

—¿Y eso está bien? ¿No tienes alguna enfermedad con la tiroides? ¿No quieres que le pregunte a Dan de algún médico general?

—Tranquilo…— Eddie apoyo su zurda en la mano del otro. —Es solo… ¿como decirlo?, cosas que ocurren, me pasan por periodos, en unos días me verás comiendo sano, lo prometo.

Sabía que con aquel comentario se ganaría unos días sin poder sentarse debido a la actitud de Venom respecto de Frank. El simbionte ya de por si le provocaba hambre y ahora había que sumar la ansiedad por la situación entre ambos. El estar juntos era un sucio secreto, pero era necesario para no hacer sospechar a Miller, si tenía de cómplice a Frank sin que este supiera, tanto Anne como Dan deberían dejar de preguntar sobre algunos cambios notables.

El fin de semana anterior se juntó con ellos y la rubia ya lo había notado diferente y Dan por su parte le felicito por el cambio en su rutina ya que se notaba en el tono de su piel claras mejoras. No podía decirle a ninguno que nuevamente se encontraba con Venom, menos aún que se acostaba con el simbionte, por lo que el slim debería regresar con Thompson por algunas semanas.

Aquello no era lo más grato para Venom y ponía muy celoso a Eddie, pero era necesario. Ambos estaban celosos de Frank y Flash respectivamente.

—Tendré que asegurarme entonces…— Frank sonrió de medio lado y le regaló un suave golpe en el brazo al periodista.

Luego de eso su vista se perdió en la calle tras el ventanal de la tienda, hace algunos días notó al mayor un poco extraño pero solo ahora lo veía en persona.

—¿Pasa algo?— se inclinó un poco al otro. Después de compartir de varias formas, incluso en la intimidad, el tocarse o rozarse resultaba algo muy cotidiano para ambos hombres. —Te noto… ¿preocupado?

—Puede ser… también estoy entre un poco nostálgico y bastante molesto.

Se levantó y buscó la billetera en uno de los bolsillos interiores de su chaqueta, tomó algunos cuantos dólares y los dejo a un costado del plato, el dinero era suficiente para pagar por ambos hombres.

—No quiero hablar acá… ¿salimos?

—Claro… ¿pero no debes trabajar en el taller?

Hasta hace poco más de un mes más o menos fue que Eddie finalmente conoció el trabajo fijo de Miller, era un taller mecánico que trabaja con todo, desde autos antiguos, eléctricos, bicicletas y patinetas, prácticamente cualquier cosa con ruedas… Lo único particular era que no trabajaban con motocicletas.

Frank le comento que esa decisión era para mantener a viejos conocidos lejos de su vida y para no ser tentado a volver, aunque con eso ultimo miro fijamente a Eddie para luego añadir que ya estaba pecando. Pasaron parte de la noche haciéndolo sobre algunos autos en el taller.

Le sorprendió saber que Frank tenía un socio, y que ambos eran locos por las motocicletas, pero como ambos se encontraron en un momento donde sus mayores problemas se relacionaban con las motos. Decidieron cambiar e invertir en un futuro mejor, lo que significó empezar con un taller.

Black como Miller tenía su propio pasado que deseaba olvidar. Si bien aún no lo conocía personalmente, por todo lo que le hablo Frank y algunas personas en el taller, sabía que era bastante… peculiar.

Nadie pensaría que ellos eran los dueños, no así Bobby Singer quien con la edad, los años y los conocimientos se desenvuelve perfectamente como dueño, además que tenía esa… especie de aura imponente. El hombre era prácticamente la mano derecha de Black y Miller.

—¿Aún no crees que sea el jefe, verdad?

—Por la forma en que te trataron, pareces solo otro trabajador… perdón si suena mal lo que digo.

—Tranquilo— le sonrió de manera sincera para pasarle el brazo por los hombros y acercarlo lo suficiente para susurrar. —Lo que pasa es que no me gusta la imagen de jefe, dejamos que otro haga eso y así parecer otro más en el taller, de esa forma la relación con el cliente es más transparente.

—¿Por qué?

—Así evitamos que abusen de nuestros niños y sabemos lo que opina sinceramente la gente que va con nosotros.

—No lo había pensado así.

—Exacto… por eso lo hacemos y cómo no te conocen y te vieron llegar en una motocicleta… pues se mostraron más distantes. Ellos saben de mi pasado con las pandillas y como intentó alejar a mi hija de eso, por lo que pensaron que te conocía de ese tiempo.

—En verdad mantienes todo eso a buena distancia, sin olvidar que todos te cuidan— Eddie miro el suelo un momento ante de añadir. —No te miento al decir que me sentí incómodo por cómo me miraban, pero ahora entiendo el porque.

—Es necesario dejar eso en el pasado— nuevamente la seriedad se hizo presente en Frank. —En parte por eso me encuentro tan raro.

—¿Qué ocurrió?

—La madre de Amber volvió reclamando por ella.

—¿Qué?

—Todos en el taller preguntaron lo mismo.

Frank entró a una pequeña tienda para comprar una bebida, una cajetilla y algunos dulces para su pequeña, Eddie por su parte tomó algunas barras de chocolate, que Frank le quitó de las manos para pagarlas él.

—Problemas de cuentas, niño… hasta que te regules vigilare en qué gastas tu dinero.

—No soy un crío…

—Lo que digas…— dijo con una sonrisa para salir de la tienda y dirigirse a una pequeña plazoleta.

Eddie había visto en contadas ocasiones a Frank fumar y se debía siempre a que algo le turbaba demasiado. Por lo que verlo con una cajetilla nueva, le indico que el asunto era demasiado serio.

Fue en una banca que Frank le contó la historia de su pasado. Cómo se metió con la hermana del líder de una pandilla contrincante, como se pelearon con mayor fiereza debido a eso y que con el pasar de los meses las cosas se pusieron tensas, pero todo explotó cuando la mujer llegó diciendo que estaba embarazada y que la niña era de Frank y que no la quería. 

Aquel no era su problema y que no por un crío iba a dejar su vida o sus planes, que la daría en adopción. Pero Frank se negó, pese a que las fechas no calcen para que Miller sea el padre biológico, asunto que sus compañeros le hicieron notar, pero Frank no podía descartar algún encuentro posterior con droga de por medio solo para enfurecer al hermano de ella. Ninguno se daría por enterado que la razón de mayor peso era lo que Mary tenía planeado para la bebé, su plan no era dar en adopción, si no lograba abortar daría a luz y dejaría al niño en cualquier parte, incluso en medio de la calle.

Cuando tuvo a la pequeña en brazos, le ofrecieron la oportunidad de hacer una prueba de ADN pero la rechazó, eso sí, solo después de hablar con el hermano de Mary. Frank se convertiría en el padre de la pequeña Amber por lo que si no fuese suya, nadie a futuro podría reclamarle, menos cuando Mary partió al día siguiente del hospital. Paul aceptó el trato por lo que se alejó de la vida de Frank y por ende de Amber también.

—Literalmente parió y se fue. No puedo decir que dio a luz porque no tenía ni un pequeño sentimiento de cariño por mi hija.

—¿Entonces porque ella volvió?

—Según dice ahora está con el verdadero padre de Amber y la quieren con ella.

—Pero es tu hija…

—Claro que es mía han sido siete años haciendo una nueva vida, y otros seis en donde nos establecimos como tal, como familia. No le quitaré todo eso por lo que diga esa mujer… para mí ella no es su madre.

—¿Y legalmente?

—Ese es el problema…

—¿Amber sabe?

—Claro… no le iba a negar o inventar algo cuando de pequeña preguntaba por su mamá… fue duro, no lo niego… y en parte me culpo por esa decisión de contarle… quizás si le hubiera dicho que murió no tendría un actitud tan rebelde como ahora.

Eddie se giró para abrazar al otro hombre en un intento de reconfortarlo y acompañarlo. Contrario a las veces anteriores de ese día en las que tuvo un contacto físico, en este momento Venom no mostraba su molestia.

—Vamos con Dan y Anne, podemos hablar con ella del tema o preguntarle si conoce a un buen abogado para estos casos.

—No quiero molestar… además que sigo molesto con Dan por no creer que tenía una hija…

—Eh… no me voy a meter en ese asunto, pero creo que tu hija vale más que todos los pleitos pasados juntos, ¿estoy en el correcto?

—A veces tienes el aire de una madre, Eddie. ¿Te lo han dicho?

—Sin comentarios, Frank— dicho eso se levantó para dirigirse a una parada de autobuses. Frank por su parte lo seguía mientras se disculpaba por la pequeña bromita.

Venom por su parte, se quedó en silencio. Observando desde los ojos de Eddie a Frank, y la preocupación que mostraba respecto de aquella niña. En parte se sentía identificado, el también se preocupaba siempre por Eddie.

Por primera vez podía decir que compartía algo con el hombre, pero seguía sin agradarle. Si continuaba celoso por su pasado con Eddie, era otro tema… uno superado, obviamente.

Eddie y Frank conversaban mientras se dirigían a la casa de Anne y Dan, Venom se quedó pensando en las próximas semanas. Eddie ya había dicho que luego estaría bien de salud y comería “como corresponde” lo que era claro para Venom, le tocaba largarse con Flash. No sin antes hacer suyo a Brock y dejar tantas marcas que tendría que mantener su distancia respecto de Miller.

Era complicado aquel “trato implícito” para ambos. Eddie no toleraba saber que Venom se iba con Thompson, por los recuerdos que V le compartía era claro que Flash le intentaba lavar el cerebro al simbionte. Cosa que no iba a permitir.

Pasar juntos una semana y varios días como antes, pero ahora también de forma carnal para luego estar alejados… era difícil. Más aún si Venom para no herir a Eddie no podía llegar y marcharse de un día para otro, no quería volver a provocar que Eddie termine en el hospital.

Ambos debían ser astutos y cuidadosos con la salud del humano. Sobre todo si Venom estando con Eddie hacía un notable mejoría en todo su ser.


	7. Parte 7

Luego de disfrutar la despedida de Venom al marcharse con Flash, Eddie pasó todo ese tiempo ayudando a Frank viendo el tema de su hija. Todo iría perfecto si no fuera porque Anne al ver llegar a ambos juntos para hablar de un tema tan importante, asumió que Eddie y Frank estaban ya en una relación establecida y como tal. Incluso los felicito y prometió que ayudaría a Miller en lo necesario.

Eddie luego hablo con ella a solas y le aclaro las cosas. Anne se sorprendió de que aún no fueran oficiales, pero de todas formas les “dio su permiso” ya que consideraba a Frank una buena persona y pensaba que Brock ya estaba dejando a Venom en el pasado, nada más contrario a la realidad.

Luego de ese incómodo momento se sumaron otros. Eddie ya conocía los planes de Flash por lo que ver en televisión noticias respecto de aquel “ser alienígena” de meses atrás, otra vez rondando en las calles no era nada casual.

Algo tramaba Thompson.

Los que no lo conocían se sorprendieron de la presencia del simbionte en las calles, quienes ya lo habían visto fueron indiferentes en las entrevistas sobre el “alíen”, otros deseaban saber la identidad… si es que había una, igual que con el niño araña.

Anne por su parte se sorprendió de ver noticias sobre Venom, pero como en las conversaciones con Eddie no mencionó nada, decidió dejarlo pasar, pero de todas formas lo hablo con Dan.

El hombre estaba confundido. Venom no se dejó ver hace meses, incluso pensó que su plan respecto de celos con Frank ya había fracasado, pero al ver que justo ahora se dejaba ver y que Eddie estaba mucho mejor de salud y humor… no sería raro sospechar que ambos se seguían viendo pero que V estaba en otro huésped.

Deseaba llamar a Venom, pero no quería involucrarse y luego arruinar las cosas entre ambos. Iba a dejar que pase el tiempo y ser solo un espectador, por el momento.

Tanto Anne como Dan decidieron no presionar a Eddie, si deseaba hablar con ellos ambos estarían para escucharlo, y en el caso que no, entonces no sacarían el tema a colación.

Eddie apostaba a que no pasaría mucho tiempo para que en un “descuido” Flash se deje ver como el portador de Venom, cosa que le hacía hervir la sangre.

Y Brock no era el único pensando en que ya aquel “ser alienígena” cometería un descuido. Shield ya tenía un ojo puesto en el simbionte. Tenían que capturar al alíen, en su poder sería igual de beneficiosos que aquellos alterados o mutantes, como se hacían llamar.

Al mismo tiempo ya varios héroes se mostraron a las personas como tales, héroes dispuestos a protegerlos. Nuevamente la imagen del Capitán América volvió a aparecer, haciendo ver a todos que aquellas historias durante la guerra no eran un cuento de niños, sino que la verdad.

Un tal Stan Lee se encargó de decir en una entrevista que los cómics que hicieron con unos amigos no eran historias ficticias sino que narradas por el propio Steve Rogers y que como él había más personas con poderes pero que se ocultaban entre ellos para no alterar a las personas, por eso hicieron los cómics para que las personas no se sorprendieran cuando supieran la verdad.

Una tanda de personas se mostraron confundidos, ya conocían a Tony Stark como Ironman, pero pensaban que era un capricho del hombre, no que fuese un héroe como tal. Que el accidente en el 2008 fue solo publicidad para aquel cambio de armamentista a tecnología autosustentable y en pro de la humanidad.

Otros pensaron que las historias se basaron en la vida del hombre y que solo alteraron fechas o situaciones que ocurrieron.

Sin olvidar aquel hecho particular en la ciudad de New York. Las personas de la ciudad lo vivieron en carne propia pero decidieron callar y decir que se debía a un proyecto de una película a revelar la verdad, invasión extraterrestre.

El propio Stan Lee tuvo que explicar que buena parte de los hechos eran verídicos y otros inventados, que ellos conocían a bastantes “héroes” en persona, además de que algunos le relataban sus historias o los villanos que conocían, quienes también eran representado en los cómics.

¿Pero ahora como se mantiene eso en secreto si todo está saliendo a la luz?

Videos filtrados de aquel día empezaron a propagarse como pólvora. El tema se volvió a retomar, ¿gente del espacio? ¿Cómo era posible?

_¿Aquel rubio y el pelinegro que hicieron un caos la otra vez en la ciudad no eran del planeta tierra? ¿Me estas jodiendo?_

_¿Existen los héroes? ¿No es falso? ¿Qué más oculta el gobierno?_

_¿Qué queremos? ¡¡La verdad!! ¿Cuándo la queremos? ¡¡Ahora!!_

El secreto ya fue revelado, por lo que se empezó con las teorías conspirativas respecto de Venom. Ahora estaba claro que no era humano ¿Prueba del gobierno? ¿El área 51? ¿Un alíen como Thor y su hermano?

Shield era verdad, no una pantalla…

Las cosas que se sabían ya no eran un juego, eran la pura y santa verdad. Entonces la pregunta que surgía era ¿cuántas personas son alteradas? ¿Hay más? ¿Llegaron más personas del espacio? ¿Por qué el hombre de los cómics se ve igual que en los años de la guerra contra los nazis?

Eso amigos, son preguntas que no tendrán respuesta… por el momento.

A nivel social todo empezaba a ser un caos, pero tanto el gobierno junto con Shield y utilizando la imagen de Rogers y Stark lograron calmar a la población.

El reto que surgió entre las personas era saber la identidad del simbionte o llegar a hablar con él alíen.

Por lo que a Eddie no le fue nuevo pillar tantos reportajes por noticieros, programas e incluso videos de youtube respecto de personas intentando dar con Venom o hablar. Unos pocos testigos mencionaron que la forma era diferente de tiempo atrás, por lo que no estaban seguro si era el mismo.

Generalmente chicos al azar, en videos para sus canales lograban captar alguna que otra frase de Venom, no así los canales de televisión.

—¿Me quieres dejar la exclusiva, V?— se preguntaba Eddie viendo un nuevo video.

A medida que los días pasaban eran más las palabras captadas por personas dichas por V, frases que no sonaban como el simbionte.

—¿Qué tramas Flash?

La sospecha de Eddie era que ahora si desea revelarse a todos y mostrar su rostro, la identidad secreta de Venom dejaría de serlo. Y aquello cabreaba a Eddie, ¿pero cómo podía impedirlo?

Si hacia algo impulsivo a la larga le crearía problemas con Anne, Dan e incluso con Frank y ese no era su plan.

Debía tomar una decisión.

Volver permanentemente con Venom, eso es contarle la verdad a sus amigos y dejar aquella relación de amigos con ventaja que tenía con Frank, porque Venom impediría que Frank tuviera algún contacto con su persona por mínimo que fuera o seguir siendo amigos y amantes con Miller.

La decisión no podría tomar demasiado tiempo ya que Thompson empezaba a llevarse bastante bien con la policía desde que entregaba a los criminales y no los hacía desaparecer. Flash no estaba alimentando a Venom, por muy asqueroso que fuera, y eso era peligroso para su simbionte.

Sin olvidar que desconocía los planes de... Shield.


	8. Parte 8

Como bien empezó a sospechar Eddie respecto de algunos videos de Venom, no se veía para nada bien… Flash prefería encerrar a los criminales que dárselos de comer a Venom. No era culpa del simbionte que su alimentación primordial fuese el cerebro de un ser humano, por mucho que el chocolate sea un sustituto no era lo mismo y cada cierto tiempo necesitaba alimentarse de cerebros.

Tampoco lo dejaba comer papas fritas o el sustituto, las ardillas. Lo tenía prácticamente en los huesos, debido al hambre. Seguían peleando y luchando con personas en las noches, jornadas que se iban extendiendo cada día un poco más, además de que debía cuidar y sanar el cuerpo de Thompson, algo que no se hacía por el poder del amor, necesitaba emplear energía y nutrientes que no estaba recibiendo.

No podía alimentarse del propio Thompson o de lo que este ingería; primero, porque lo mataría y dos, no era suficiente para el simbionte.

Pero aquello no era el mayor de los problemas. Lo que vendría luego de conocer a Cletus Kasady, lo era.

Flash y Venom se encontraban siguiendo al psicópata y homicida pelirrojo por bastante tiempo. Habían perdido el rastro del hombre en distintas ocasiones, pero finalmente lo pudieron acorralar, pero no por eso el hombre se dejaría atrapar.

Dio una excelente pelea utilizando cuchillas y cualquier objeto filoso para herir a Venom, cosa que logró en varias ocasiones. Flash se daba cuenta de la lentitud del simbionte a medida que los minutos pasaban, por lo que forzó al simbionte y a su propio cuerpo para capturar a Kasady.

Sin saberlo y gracias a la debilidad presente en Venom, sumado a las heridas, una parte de su amorfo ser se desprendió y fue a parar a las ropas de Cletus. Ninguno se dio cuenta de ello, por lo que una vez que llegaron a la prisión de San Quentin los guardias tomaron rápidamente a Kasady para enviarlo a la zona de aislamiento antes, lo dejarían allí para luego enviarlo a otra presión para personas sumamente peligrosas o terroristas de estado.

El regreso fue bastante tortuoso y lento para ambos.

—¿Oye que te pasa?

—Hambre, Thompson.

—¿Necesitas más chocolate?— preguntó Flash ya conociendo la respuesta de Venom pero en verdad deseaba comer el cerebro de alguien, lo encontraba sumamente repugnante y asqueroso. ¿Cómo Brock pudo hacerlo cuando estaba con el simbionte?

—No sirve, necesito alimentarme. Necesito cerebros.

—Sabes que eso no ocurrirá, debemos buscar otra forma.

Venom en verdad estaba cansado para discutir, simplemente redujo su masa y desapareció en el interior de Thompson, no deseaba pelear con el hombre, por mientras ahorraría toda la energía posible para luego irse donde Eddie, necesitaba de su humano.

Flash se vio solo en medio de la calle cercana al distrito Marina, al parecer el simbionte no le ayudaría a llegar rápidamente hasta su casa.

Todo el camino Flash lo ocupo para pensar en una forma de alimentar a Venom, sabía que el simbionte lo necesitaba, pero era superior a él el asco de comer aquello, tampoco confiaba en dejar que Venom se alimente por su cuenta. Debido a la actitud que estaba tomando el otro, era claro que deseaba marcharse como lo ha hecho veces anteriores.

Pero Flash no lo iba a permitir, necesitaba conservar a Venom. Pensó que sin la comida lo haría dependiente de su cuerpo, pero aquello solo le jugó en contra. Ambos estaban débiles y si Venom consumió lo que necesitaba del propio Flash simplemente lo estaría matando lentamente y por consecuencia el propio Venom estaría muriendo.

Pasó toda la noche despierto comiendo cosas fritas y chocolate, sin olvidar la carne en exceso, esperaba que aquello ayudase a Venom y en parte para recuperar las energías de su propio cuerpo. Sabía que tenía el tiempo contado, por lo que simplemente puso la alarma y se fue a sentar con el computador en las piernas para mantenerse despierto lo más posible.

Ya para la madrugada fue que Thompson finalmente cayó rendido y Venom pudo salir del cuerpo del hombre, pero se encontraba bastante débil… No llegaría donde Eddie por sus propios medios.

Fortuna para él, aquel gato blanco seguía rondando los lugares por donde Venom andaba.

Una vez en la ventana hizo simbiosis con el minino. Al parecer el gato se anduvo entreteniendo con un hombre.

—Parece que tienes una casa donde volver— comentó para sí.

Según lo que podía ver entre los recuerdos del minino, un hombre completamente quemado y de traje rojo le había cuidado, pero de todas formas se escapaba para ir donde Eddie o a la casa de Thompson y luego volver donde… ¿Deadpool? ¿Ese hombre era el mercenario? Ahora entendía porque no se quitaba nunca la máscara o el traje.

Quien diría que Deadpool y su caótica forma de ser lograrían acostumbrar tanto a un gato para servir de transporte a un Klyntar.

—Eres bastante fiel… quizás puedas quedarte con nosotros, aunque parece que nos das un poco de alergia— había visto a Eddie estornudar las veces anteriores cuando el pequeño andaba rondando por el departamento. —Debemos arreglar eso de nosotros.

Mientras iban por distintos callejones Venom aprovechaba de cazar algunas ratas para tener la suficiente fuerza y energía. Al menos el gato no se quejaba de comer aquello.

—Le diremos a Eddie que compre esa comida de Félix— Venom generalmente pasaba las noches y tiempos muertos observando la televisión, por lo que había visto bastantes comerciales de la marca de comida Félix, en donde salia un gato negro con partes blancas. Para Venom aquel gato era famoso, aunque más conocido era un gato plomizo de otra marca.

[...]

Eddie aquellos días se mostró ensimismado analizando su vivir actualmente. Ningún demente fue tras él en todos estos meses. Sabía que el Agente Venom había arrestado a varias personas lo que metió en problemas a Venom con ciertas pandillas que operaban en San Francisco. Generalmente atacaban y disparaban al simbionte, aunque las balas no lograban nada en el slim.

En su tiempo como Venom perseguían y se alimentaban de ladrones, a veces se les escapaban algunos y otras veces deshacía la simbiosis completa para simplemente regresar caminando al departamento, pero nadie nunca le ataco o le disparo.

Nadie lo amenazó nunca por lo que hicieron.

Suspiro y se alejó del computador, estiro la espalda y movió el cuello para destensarlo, pasar horas sentado en la misma posición escribiendo le pesaba en los músculos. Sobre todo en la zona de los hombros y un poco más abajo.

Vio la hora en su reloj de muñeca, la señora Chen estaría por cerrar. Miro lo que llevaba escrito.

—Suficiente por hoy…— se dijo, guardó el proyecto y se levantó.

Buscó las llaves y se dirigió a la puerta, iría a comprar algo porque no deseaba cocinarse y ya luego se dormiría.

Abrió la puerta de la tienda e inmediatamente escuchó la voz de la mujer diciendo que estaban por cerrar.

—Lo sé, pero necesito comer— dijo para luego estornudar. ¿Tal vez se iba a resfriar?

—Eso no justificar venir siempre ultima hora.

A Eddie siempre le llamaba la atención que la señora Chen hablase de aquella forma, ya que cuando se encontraban solos hablaba bastante bien. Una vez le preguntó a la mujer y le dijo que eso le resultaba para el negocio y evitar que la asaltasen, aunque luego de Venom ya no se tuvo que preocupar de eso, pero igual conservaba el hábito de hablar de aquella forma.

Por lo que si le hablaba así significaba que había alguien más en la tienda.

—Pero necesito comer algo…

—Flojera, solo eso…— le regaño la mujer.

Eddie observó a su alrededor y se acercó al mostrador para así susurrarle a la asiática, pero antes de decir lo que sea estornudo tres veces seguidas cubriéndose la boca con el antebrazo.

—Lo lamento, algo me dio alergia al parecer… ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta cuando estemos solos?

—¿Sobre V?— preguntó la mujer en un susurro. Como respuesta Eddie simplemente asintió con la cabeza. —De acuerdo.

Eddie compro algunas frituras, chocolate, algunos dulces, comida rápida como fideos instantáneos, unas cervezas y emparedados. Hizo tiempo, con algunos estornudos esporádicos, hasta que la mujer terminó de comprar y salió.

Rápidamente Brock se acercó donde la señora Chen, no deseaba que alguien como él desease comprar a última hora y retrasar la pregunta.

—Ahm… sonará extraño, pero…

—Ve al grano, Eddie.

—La vez que conversamos de Venom en la trastienda… parecía que estaba bastante informada respecto de V… queria saber si usted sabe sobre… ¿Venom venía a la tienda y me observaba por protección, verdad?

Más que preguntar por desconocimiento, lo hacía para confirmar sus sospechas.

—Venom se encargó de todos aquellos que te conocen y que fuesen un peligro para ti.

Eddie se sorprendió por la sincera y directa respuesta de la mujer.

—Me gustaría decir más, pero— la mujer se agachó para buscar algo detrás del mostrador. Antes de levantarse nuevamente Brock empezó a estornudar. —Debo cobrar la comida de gato— dijo mientras colocaba a un minino blanco quien se relamía los bigotes. —Fue muy específico en decir que quería comida de Félix el gato.

Antes de que Eddie pudiese preguntar vio como Venom se asomaba por entre el pelaje del cuello del gato.

—Hambre…— dijo Venom de forma lamentable, parecía una mancha de pintura que se cayó al piso. No conservaba una forma medianamente definida.

—¿V? Señora Chen, ¿puede cuidar al gato?, vuelvo en media hora— dijo dejando que Venom pase del cuerpo del minino al propio y salir rápidamente de la tienda.

Brock sabía que el chocolate era un paliativo respecto de los cerebros. Con el tiempo encontraron la guarida de algunas bandas de mafiosos, generalmente cuando Venom se encontraba débil iban a esos lugares para alimentarse. Sabían que atacaban a personas que merecían morir por todo el daño y sufrimiento que han ocasionado, de esa forma Brock no presentaba tanto cargo de conciencia por comer personas.

Lo bueno es que solo necesitaban comer cerebros de vez en cuando, sobre todo si seguían una dieta tanto para Eddie como Venom, había que equilibrar para ambos.

Luego de atacar a tres hombres que vigilaban los alrededores de la bodega, fue que Venom se sintió mucho mejor por lo que decidieron regresar donde la señora Chen.

Ambos creían que la mujer cerraría la tienda y les recriminaría al día siguiente, pero al ver las luces encendidas y la puerta cerrada, supieron que algo pasaba.

—Creo que tendrás el postre, V.

—Perfecto, tenemos mucha hambre.

—Lo noto, cariño.

Entraron de manera silenciosa y se dirigieron a la parte de atrás donde escucharon quejidos y maullidos.

Dos hombres decidieron amarrar a la mujer y golpearla por los moretones en su mentón, también golpearon al gato ya que uno tenía rasguños en su rostro. Cosa que enfureció a Venom, acercándose por detrás trago de un bocado medio cuerpo de uno de ellos.

El hombre que estaba sobre ella volteo y vio a esa cosa comerse a su socio, no dudó en gritar y sacar su arma, pero Venom estirando su brazo lo inmovilizó.

—Postre…— dijo sonriendo de manera desquiciada mientras atraía al hombre. Escuchaba los ruegos y suplicas, pero las ignoraba mientras abría la boca y mordió la cabeza.

Después de tragar fue que Eddie se dejó ver y se dirigió donde la mujer.

—¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Llamó a la policía?

La asiática negó con la cabeza, por lo que Brock salió de entre el cuerpo de Venom para soltar los amarres y quitarle la cinta de la boca.

Venom se quedó sobre su hombro simplemente observando y relamiéndose la boca.

Una vez desatada y luego de beber un poco de agua fue que la mujer observó lo que quedaba de los cuerpos.

—Gracias por la ayuda, pero no quiero llamar a la policía y tener que explicar las cosas… prefiero solo limpiar la sangre.

—¿Señora Chen?

—Ambos no conocen mi historia, ni de donde vengo… esto no me matara… ahora puede tu amigo deshacerse de los cuerpos y luego los dos limpiarán el desastre.

—Pero…

—Pudo haberlos comido completamente, pero no… Tengo un reguero de sangre de lo que queda de los cuerpos— se quejó la mujer.

Tanto Eddie como Venom se sorprendieron de la frialdad de la asiática. Al parecer había una historia sumamente detrás de ella.

Eddie se quedó limpiando el suelo mientras Venom terminaba de devorar a los dos hombres, luego fue donde el mínimo para curarlo. Ofreció hacerlo con la mujer pero esta se negó.

Luego de estar una hora allí metidos, Eddie con bolsas en las manos y acompañado de Venom dentro del gato se encontraban fuera de la tienda esperando que la señora Chen cerrase con llave.

—¿Uh… se encuentra bien?

—Antes me preguntaste si Venom te había cuidado… digamos que no es la primera vez que ensucia mi tienda— la mujer volteó y pudo ver que se encontraba sumamente normal, no había señales de pánico, miedo o de… de algo en realidad. —He visto cosas peores en mi país, así que tranquilo… me alegra no tener que limpiar esta vez.

—Muchas gracias por todo…

—Digamos que cada héroe o villano tiene gente que los cubre… solo no te aproveches, Eddie Brock… por esta vez la comida del gato va por mi cuenta. Lo otro me lo pagas mañana jovencito.

—De acuerdo… buenas noches.

—Buenas noches… y cuida esa alergia— mencionó por lo que V recordó que debía arreglar eso en Brock si deseaba tener al minino de visita en el departamento.

Ambos esperaron hasta que la mujer se subió a su auto y se marchó. Mientras caminaban a su casa, fue que Eddie decidió hablar con V.

—¿Cuántas veces te alimentaste de alguien allí?

—No recuerdo cuantas veces intentaron atacarnos, pero tres veces me obligo a limpiar.

Eddie se sorprendió, al parecer V confiaba bastante en la mujer y ella estaba más que dispuesta a guardar el secreto. Definitivamente podían contar con ella para lo que fuera.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—Dijo que no era bueno tener a la policía merodeando— V aprovechó una pequeña entrada para saltar y luego subirse al hombro de Eddie, algunas personas se acercaban caminando. —También porque cuidamos a Eddie— susurró. —Ellos conocían a Eddie, pero no el departamento… era mejor desaparecerlos.

—Te quiero, V…— dijo sin darse cuenta. Venom por su parte se mostró sorprendido, y la imagen era hilarante ya que se encontraba dentro de un gato. 

Estampa que la pareja que se encontraba caminando observo, ambos quedaron sumamente extrañados.

Una vez en el departamento, Eddie acondicionó un lugar para el gato y con Venom de regreso en su cuerpo, se encargó de eliminar las alergias de Brock, respecto de los gatos.

—¿Solo de los gatos, por qué?

—Solo tendremos un gato.

—¿Desde cuándo tendremos gato?

—Buen amigo de Venom.

—De acuerdo, pero eso no responde mi pregunta.

—Eddie seguirá siendo humano… lo mejor para que el resto no se fije en nosotros.

—Buen punto… lo acepto… ahora… ¿Cómo llamaremos al gato?

—Le hable de mi mundo, le gusto mi planeta…

—¿Eso significa…?

—Klyntar.

—¿Klyntar?

—Así se llama mi planeta.

Eddie permaneció en silencio unos momentos, pese a todo lo vivió con Venom. El simbionte le habló de su mundo a un gato primero que a él. Sería ridículo decir que tenía celos de un animal, pero si se sentía ofendido.

—Estas molesto.

—¿Yo? ¿Cómo se te ocurre?

—Eddie…

—Ocupado Venom… estoy ocupado. Me voy a bañar

Ante eso los ojos del simbionte se agrandaron.

—Y no me acompañaras… estás débil, ¿recuerdas?

—¡Noo!— se quejó Venom. —¡Mentiras! Sucias mentiras del niño terrícola.

—No más Invasor Zim además.

—¡¡NOOO!!

—¿Quieres que te quite el chocolate? Sé un niño bueno… comparte con el gato… con Klyntar.

—¿Eddie celoso?

Pero Eddie no respondió, cosa que confirmó la pregunta de Venom. Sí, ambos podían comportarse como unos niños, pero así son ellos. 

Así se quieren, aguantan, toleran, pelean y… tantas cosas más… Un agradable tiempo de calma ante todo lo que vendrá.


	9. Parte 9

—Claro jefe, no hay problema… Entiendo… no debería ser difícil ya que aún conservo contactos de mi antiguo trabajo. Perfecto, le escribo si tengo algún inconveniente también respecto de los avances. Adiós, que tenga buen día.

—¿Eddie?— le preguntó Venom quien estaba con Klyntar, pero aun así pendiente de su humano. Era particular como el minino no presentaba problemas, pero Venom le decía que se debía a ser un animal y no humano, que no llegaba a una simbiosis perfecta como la de ellos pero también bastante aceptable a diferencia de otros huéspedes que tuvo.

—Nada cariño, todo bien...

—No te creemos.

—Mi jefe me pidió ver si podía conseguir información del “Agente Venom” o de la persona junto con el alíen.

—¿Hablaremos con Thompson?

—Claro que no— dijo Eddie entre dientes. Odiaba a Flash por dejar tan débil a Venom.

Después del encuentro con la señora Chen en su tienda, por los siguientes cuatro días siguió en un estado lamentable, por lo que comer cerebros se volvió una prioridad, pero tampoco debían levantar sospechas.

Venom había dicho que algo estaba acechando por los lugares donde solían frecuentar como Venom.

—¿Entonces?

—Debo buscar información de ti a la vieja escuela. Así quizás incluso nos encontremos con quienes te están observando.

Venom dejo salir parte de su cuerpo y se posicionó frente a Eddie para sonreír, mostrando toda su dentadura en aquella especie de mueca que significaba pura maldad.

—Tú mandas, Eddie.

—¿Disculpa?

—No trabajamos mucho con Eddie, te despidieron antes de llegar y nos fuimos antes de tu trabajo de ahora.

—Cierto, mi jefe quería ver si podía investigar sobre Cletus Kasady, pero luego enferme...

—¿Eddie, enojado con nosotros?

—No… ahora está encerrado según me entere, por lo que podemos entrevistarlo directamente. No es tan malo.

—¿Saldremos?

—Creeme que no pasaremos mucho en casa… ¿Iras conmigo o con Klyntar?

—¿Se puede herir a Klyntar?

—No creo, pero quizás nos metamos en más de un problema.

—Protegeremos a Eddie— Venom volteo a ver al gato. —Te quedarás en casa… ¿hmm?

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Dice que saldrá.

Eddie quedó estupefacto, el gato tenía vida fuera del departamento y de jugar con Venom día sí y día no. ¿Era en serio?

¿En qué momento su vida se convirtió en esto? Una imagen apareció como un flash en su mente. Sabrina la bruja adolescente, sobre todo por el gato Salem aunque Klyntar fuese completamente blanco.

—No hubiera sido un mal nombre— susurro para si. Venom seguía “conversando” con Klyntar para ponerle atención.

Quizás alguna noche deje viendo la serie a V.

Unos golpes en la puerta se dejaron oír, no fue necesario que alguno de los dos mirase al contrario. Venom desapareció dentro de Klyntar y Eddie escondió el exceso de cosas fritas y chocolates.

—¡Ya voy!— gritó antes de acercarse a la puerta. Un maullido se dejó escuchar por lo que no habría problemas. —¿Sí?— preguntó abriendo la puerta. Se sorprendió de ver a Anne al otro lado. —¡Que sorpresa! Hola… pasa Anne.

—Gracias, Eddie… se que es repentino, pero estaba por la zona y decidí comer contigo mi almuerzo y no estar sola en cualquier lugar. Se vería deprimente, no te lo niego— la sonrisa de Anne, tan sincera y tan de… tan ella hizo sentir una punzada a Eddie.

Nuevamente le estaría escondiendo cosas a su amiga, no podía decirle lo de Venom.

—¿Cómo van las cosas con Frank? ¿Aún no deciden dar el paso y mudarse juntos?

Antes de responder el ruido de algo cayéndose asustó a ambos. Anne pensó que se podría tratar de Frank en el departamento de su amigo, pero le sorprendió ver un gato caminando a sus anchas por el lugar.

—¿Tienes un gato? ¿Desde cuando tienes un gato? ¿No que eras alérgico?

—Ah… pues… si, técnicamente no es mío… un día me lo encontré en el pasillo y entró al departamento… es muy amigable… pero parece que puedo arreglármelas con un antialérgico.

—¿Lo dejas acá?

—El solo llega…

Anne no tardó en acercarse donde el gato y examinarlo de pies a cabeza.

—¿Anne?

—Nada— reaccionó cuando se acercó el otro. —Solo… me aseguro que no tenga algo— la sonrisa forzada en su rostro confirmó las ideas de Brock, mantener alejado cualquier tema relacionado con Venom de Anne y por ende, de Dan.

La hora de almuerzo de la rubia se pasó en conversaciones y bromas, ya para el final la mujer le relató cómo iba el caso de Frank. Si nada ocurre, Miller se quedaría con su hija permanentemente sin posibilidad de que la madre de Amber quisiera o intentase demandar a futuro. Como en una semana y media tenían una reunión con el juez porque la mujer no aceptó un trato hace dos días.

Eddie está contento por su amigo. Sea como sea, Frank era alguien que lo había apoyado, lo que ahora tenía con V no eliminaría los buenos tiempos que tuvieron como amigos.

—¿Y…? ¿Cómo van las cosas con Frank?

—Pues… bien. No nos hemos visto mucho por obvias razones, pero nos ponemos al día con mensajes.

—¿Nada más?

—¿Qué esperas mujer?

—Eddie— la seriedad en ella llegó a asustar a Brock. —Nunca te cuestione nada, excepto las cosas que tenían que ver con mi trabajo y sobre la relación que tuvimos. Tampoco el porque hasta hace un tiempo te interesaste en Frank…

—¿Pues… gracias?

—Soy tu amiga, Eddie, pese a todo lo ocurrido y al futuro que pueda venir… Con todo lo que está ocurriendo, las personas que salen a la luz, ya no me extraña que ocurrirá el día de mañana— Anne busco la mano de Eddie sobre la mesa para apretarla entre las suyas en un gesto de apoyo y mutua confianza. —Así que puedes contarme lo que sea…

—Gracias… eso haré y… eso hago…

—Perfecto entonces— la sonrisa de gato Cheshire dio mala espina a Brock. —Entonces… ¿sexting? ¿video-llamadas para acompañarse? ¿Línea caliente? ¿Algo?— Eddie iba a negar todo, pero con la mirada de Anne era claro que no le creería nada de lo que dijese. —Te conozco y sé que eres… caliente, bien lo dije… Es muy probable que tuvieran sexo… Vamos, Brock… dame algo de información.

—¿No debes trabajar?— preguntó para cortar con la conversación, pero nada impediría a Weying escuchar sobre la vida de su ex. Ocuparía todas las artimañas de abogada para hacer al otro hablar.

—Mentí, tengo la tarde libre… ahora suéltalo todo.

Eddie en verdad se sentía incómodo de hablar aquello con Anne, sobre todo si estaba Venom en la habitación, pero al ver por el rabillo del ojo como Klyntar salía por la ventana, pudo respirar tranquilo.

Sabía que Venom no deseaba escuchar aquello, ya le agradecería más tarde con una selección fina de chocolates, dulces, amargos y blanco… también alguno que otro con licor, para probar.

[...]

Venom y Eddie, se encontraban sentados frente al televisor. Venom veía los programas de operaciones, estaba fascinado con la sala de urgencias, aunque molesto de la censura. Televisión abierta.

Llevaban casi tres semanas recopilando información e investigando en las calles sobre el “Agente Venom”, aunque ahora llevaban un bajo perfil debido a la presencia de algo que los rondaba.

Eddie deseaba haber salido no sería difícil aparentar que no llevaba un simbionte en su cuerpo, pero V le advirtió de la presencia de Thompson en una calle cercana cuando salieron hace unos días, por lo que ambos decidieron regresar al departamento. Simplemente perfecto.

Venom no deseaba tentar la suerte y que Thompson encontrase el departamento de Eddie o a Eddie mismo, podía hacer alguna locura en plena calle. Brock por su parte no dejaría marchar al simbionte con el contrario, no luego de como dejo a su slim negro.

Razón de la molestia en Brock y el silencio de Venom observando la televisión.

Por fortuna para Eddie, Frank le estaba escribiendo mensajes respecto del caso contra Mary. Lo desesperada que estaba la mujer por “jugar a la familia feliz”, al parecer los intentos por tener hijos entre ella y su esposo no estaban funcionando, por eso la necesidad de Amber.

Con aquello ninguno creía que el otro hombre fuese el verdadero padre de la niña, pero todo se resolvería frente a un juez. Frank no iba a aceptar sobornos de ella y menos arreglar las cosas sin su abogado presente, como intento luego de una reunión de ellos con sus abogados.

No arriesgaría a su hija.

Eddie por su parte le comento respecto de cómo iban los días y de la petición de su jefe respecto por una noticia sobre “Venom”. Brock le tuvo que explicar que ya sabía sobre el “alíen” antes de que saliera a la luz pública, y que se le conocía anteriormente como “Venom” no como “Agente Venom”.

Antes de responderle al otro, le llamó.

—¿Paso algo?

_—Solo creo que puedo ayudarte._

—¿Cómo es eso? ¿Conoces quién es en verdad Venom?— Eddie observó sutilmente al simbionte, pero este estaba más pendiente de ver una fractura expuesta que de la llamada.

—No, pero conozco a un demente que puede ayudarte.

—¿Un demente?

_—Es un cliente… peculiar… No es el dueño del auto, pero paga las reparaciones._

—Me tienes muy intrigado.

_—El dueño del taxi se llama Dopinder, y quien paga se hace llamar Señor Pool._

—¿Señor Pool? ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?

_—¿Qué clase de nombre es Agente Venom?_

—Buen punto… entonces crees que ese tipo puede ayudarme.

_—Mira, no puedo decir mucho por teléfono, respecto la privacidad de mis clientes, por lo que solo te digo que por el trabajo que hace el tal Pool, quizás sepa algo._

—¿Tienes su número?

_—Tengo más que eso, pero si quieres algo tendrás que venir al taller. Hace mucho no nos vemos…_

Eddie no sabía qué responder a eso. Reconocía que se había alejado un poco de Frank, Venom había vuelto a su vida y con el tema de la custodia de Amber, pues era una excusa perfecta…

Debería ir a ver a Frank, esperaba que Venom no se pusiera celoso, aunque era muy probable que quisiera acompañarlo.

—De acuerdo… ¿cuando puedo ir?

_—Humm… yo creo que… sí, pasado mañana… ¿te parece?_

—De acuerdo, nos vemos… ¿A qué hora me paso por allá?

_—No pasarás, vendrás a comer… Vamos Eddie, compartamos como antes._

—Tú ganas, iré al almuerzo… pero iré en moto, así que trata de que los demás no se molesten conmigo.

_—Ya saben que deben tratarte bien… Después de todo soy el jefe._

—Cuando te conviene…

La conversación siguió cerca de 10 minutos más hablando entre todo y nada. Para cuando se despidieron, Eddie se dio cuenta que el programa de V ya había terminado por lo que este le miraba atentamente. No necesitaba decir nada, ambos estaban juntos por lo que V estaba enterado de los planes de Brock.

No estaba para nada contento, pero reconoció que Frank ayudaba a Eddie, era alguien ¿como llamarlo… buena persona?, y por último… Eddie deseaba trabajar y entregar información a su jefe. No necesitaba que le dieran la tarea a otra persona para averiguar sobre ellos.

Lo más importante era mantener la identidad de Eddie oculta, ¿y que mejor que el mismo hombre averiguando sobre ambos?

[...]

Una vez que llego al taller de Frank ambos salieron para almorzar juntos en una cafetería cercana. Eddie quedó encantado con las hamburguesas de Jo que preparaba en el bar llamado Harvelle’s Roadhouse.

—Te dije que son asombrosas.

—Me convertiré en un cliente frecuente. Definitivo.

Eddie, más bien Venom dentro de Brock, estaba fascinado con el sabor de las Hamburguesas que preparaba la chica. Estaba claro que Venom le pediría a Eddie ir varias veces y el humano por su parte no se negaría.

—De verdad… ¿cómo no me entere de este lugar antes?

—Porque somos desconfiados con los extraños— dijo Jo acercándose donde ambos. Llevaba las cervezas. —Pero parece que le agradaste a Bobby.

—¿Bobby?— preguntó a Frank.

—Nuestra mano derecha, es amigo de años con la madre de Jo. ¿Casi se puede decir que es como tu padrino o su padrastro?— Jo blanqueo los ojos captando la broma.

—Dean y Sam me reclaman si digo que es como un padre para mí, así que es un tío y él nos ayuda con el bar algunas veces. Somos una especie de bar familiar, todos los amigos de mi madre y mi padre, además de Bobby, cuando eran jóvenes siguen viniendo y con ellos sus hijos y amigos.

—Por eso no sabe de ustedes, están a la vista, pero ocultos… ¿entonces puedo venir?— preguntó Eddie coqueto, aunque se ganó un gruñido por parte de Venom y una mirada indiferente de Frank.

Aún no aclaraban las cosas entre ambos.

—Pasaste el filtro de Bobby, Frank tardó cinco años. Debes ser alguien muy especial Brock.

—Ni te imaginas.

Los tres siguieron conversando un rato más, fue así que Eddie se enteró de los “hijos adoptivos” de Bobby, Dean y Sam Winchester, quienes eran los mejores amigos/hermanos de Jo.

Estaban conversando cuando se escuchó una especie de altercado en la puerta del bar. Eddie al ver los rostros indiferentes y cansados de Jo como su madre, quedó intrigado, más aún que Frank sonreía.

—Bueno, llego por quien viniste, Eddie.

—¿Pool?

Frank señaló a un costado. Eddie se giró en la silla para observar por la ventana. Un hombre con apariencia más o menos india delgado y bajito se interponía entre otra persona con la capucha de su poleron puesta y dos hombres bastante corpulentos en la puerta.

—Vamos antes de que Pool decida moler a todos a palos.

Aquel comentario preocupo a Eddie, pero al sentir la presencia de Venom en la palma de su diestra, una especie de apretón entre ambos, quedó mucho más tranquilo.

No solo era por la actitud de Pool, también por lo que el hombre podría averiguar o ya saber sobre Venom.

—Dopinder… un placer… ¿dejaron el taxi en el taller?

—Buenas tardes señor Miller, si… venimos de allí. El señor Pool deseaba comer las hamburguesas aunque sabe las reglas. Lamento los inconvenientes— dijo aquello último a los dos hombres que lo pasaban casi por dos cabezas y medias.

—¿Reglas?— preguntó Eddie en un susurro a Frank.

—Se mete en bastantes problemas por lo que le prohibieron la entrada, pero algunas veces igual insiste en venir— le informó en otro susurro.

—Déjame pasar grandote… Blanca dice que debo hacer algo importante aquí.

—Por favor, señor Pool.

—Tranquilo… yo me encargo… ¡Jo!— gritó Frank hacia el interior de bar.

—¡Lo tengo!— respondió la chica. No pasó mucho tiempo par que llegase con dos bolsas en las manos. —Las hamburguesas para Pool y la otra para Dopinder. Ahora salgan que están molestando a la gente de adentro.

—Muchas gracias.

—Momento… debo hablar con alguien— seguía diciendo el tal Pool cuando en eso se topa con Eddie. —¡Eres tú! Debo hablar contigo, blanca dice que debo ayudarte para que después me ayudes, pero amarilla solo quiere comer y llevar la hamburguesa a su arañita, aunque estamos bastante lejos— dijo lo ultimo sumamente triste.

Eddie iba a decir algo, pero el otro se acercó y estiró la mano para estrecharla con la suya.

—Wade Wilson, aunque me conocen como Deadpool.

—¿Deadpool? ¿Tú eres Deadpool?

—Antiguamente un hombre tan sexy que era el doble de Ryan Reynolds pero si, yo soy Deadpool, el mercenario, el demente y no menos importante, el futuro yerno de Stark.

—¿Ok…? ¿Les parece si hablamos en la oficina?— dijo Frank llevando a todos hasta el taller.

—De acuerdo, pero primero mis hamburguesas… no quiero que ninguno de ustedes se las vaya a comer… a Pet le encantan aunque me cuesta conseguirlas y me demorare en llegar— dijo bastante triste. —Aunque no superan las chimichangas ¿Ustedes que creen?— preguntó a nadie en particular, casi al aire. —Sí también creo que es una pelea titánica… ¡cierto!— grito demasiado emocionado en plena calle. —Casi como la Civil-War pero de comida.

—¿Qué diablos?— se preguntó Eddie. Habían peleado con Deadpool anteriormente, pero verlo sin el traje rojo con negro, sin sus katanas y… sin molestar al niño araña… era… era impactante. Sin olvidar que pocas veces se encontró con Spiderman, pero más con Deadpool… sobre todo por este último año.

—Tranquilo— dijo Wade. —Ya hablaremos tú y yo— se acercó donde Eddie y pasó su brazo por los hombros del contrario. Cabe mencionar que Wilson era como 10 centímetros más alto.

Ya una vez en la oficina de Frank, la cual gracias al oportuno comentario de Miller respecto del aniversario de Black, se encontraba completamente vacía así que podrían conversar tranquilos.

Dopinder y Frank solo observaban al par hablar, de vez en cuando Dopinder opina o añadía algo, no así Frank ya que no entendía nada de lo que hablaban. Sobretodo le extrañaba la familiaridad que Wade había tomado con Eddie, pero sabiendo lo demente que era el hombre, tampoco le era de extrañar.

—¿Estas por el tema de la información sobre tu novio?

—¿What? ¿What? ¿Qué? ¡¿Disculpa?!

—Momento… me equivoque de realidad… volvamos… Quieres saber sobre Venom, aunque debo advertirte algo...

Todos estaban expectantes a lo que Wilson pudiera decir, pero el hombre se dedicó a dibujar en una hoja de papel a Spiderman.

—¿Qué me debes advertir?— le preguntó Eddie.

—Lo siento… amarilla está a cargo ahora y no le caes muy bien. Molestas mucho a mi arañita.

—¿Y si prometo no molestar más?— preguntó Eddie. Tanto Frank como Dopinder pensaron que le estaba siguiendo el juego a Wilson.

—Es que no sirve, blanca sabe que igual vas a terminar ayudando. Ella es buena persona y desea que te diga sobre que Shield tiene un ojo en Venom lo quieren utilizar, aunque Shield no es Shield— Eddie abrió grande los ojos, estaba impresionado de saber respecto de aquella agencia que operaba con los “súper héroes”. —Es como cuando el Cap fingió ser de los malos, aunque en los cómics si era malo… en la película que le bautizaron como el trasero de América, resultó que se aprovechó de los malos… aunque yo deseaba verlo como un maldito.

—Momento… ¿De que diablos estas hablando?

—El señor Pool suele hablar sobre amarilla y blanca. Al parecer blanca desea ayudarlo, pero no amarilla, quien ahora está dedica en dibujar…— comentó Dopinder muy tranquilo. —... además por lo que ha mencionado antes desea ver a su araña mascota.

—Pet no es una araña mascota es un…— dijo Eddie sabiendo que se refería a Spiderman, pero en eso cayo en cuenta de aquel detalle. —¿Sabes la identidad del chico araña?

En menos de un movimiento Wade había sacado una navaja y la tenía contra el cuello de Brock, pero Venom había actuado igual de rápido por lo que cubrió con su forma el lugar donde la hoja hacia contacto con la piel, curando al instante el corte.

Un pequeño sector de la navaja se tiñó de rojo, pero la piel de Eddie ya se iba a encontrar intacta para cuando Wade se aleje.

**_Voy a matarlo. ¡¡No puede atacarnos!!_ **

Escuchaba a Venom hablar.

Brock levantó ambas manos en señal de paz, sin olvidar que se encontraba desarmado físicamente. Venom era otro tema, uno del que Wade ya se había dado cuenta.

—No lo buscas— le advirtió en clara referencia a Spiderman. — Ahora dime... ¿qué necesitas?

—Saber qué saben la personas de Venom y al parecer tu eres alguien especial y bien informado.

Wilson se alejó lentamente de Eddie. Frank y Dopinder por su parte quedaron helado por la acción del hombre, aunque para Miller no pasó desapercibido el detalle de la hoja mancha que tenía Wade en la mano, pero al observar a Eddie no vio ni un rastro de sangre.

¿Por qué?

—Te diré porque meterán en problemas a mí baby-boy— dijo con una voz distinta. Se le notaba bastante serio y cuerdo. —Quieren tenderle una trampa al slim negro utilizando a Spiderman y al Doctor Strange.

—¿Quién?— preguntaron los tres restantes.

—El hechicero supremo “Protejo tu realidad animal” que vive en la calle Bleecker Street y de quien Shield tiene antecedentes por el problema que hubo en Hong Kong, pero del cual nadie sabe porque se encargaron de eso.

—¿Está delirando?— preguntó Frank a Dopinder, el hombre estaba igual que él.

—Creo que ya no sé nada, señor Miller.

—De acuerdo… entonces Shield quiere capturar a Venom.

—Exacto, pero el problema es que no es Shield, son los que se ocultan bajo Shield. Ellos utilizaran a Spiderman y al Doctor, lo que meterá a ambos en problemas. Todo sin que Fury esté enterado, por lo que…

—También culparan a Fury, pero no por capturar a Venom… el problema sera que hacen con el simbionte.

—¡Exacto!— dijo Wade feliz. —Ahora amarilla entiende porque le caes bien a blanca. No eres tan menso como pareces.

—De acuerdo…— dijo Eddie para levantarse y caminar por la oficina hablando, ahora él, consigo mismo.

Algunas frases eran escuchadas por los presentes y otras de plano no se entendían para nada.

—Estamos en un problema, Shield es algo serio.

**_Quieren atraparnos, Eddie._ **

—Lo sé y estoy preocupado…

**_No dejare que nos hagan algo. No es agradable estar atrapado en un cápsula._ **

—Por la fundación Life… lo recuerdo…

**_Debemos hacer algo._ **

—Tengo la idea de ir con Spiderman y el otro… el hechicero.

**_¿Ellos ayudarán?_ **

—Es probable, si los que están dentro de Shield planean utilizarlos no creo que les agrade.

**_Deadpool dijo que iban a tendernos una trampa… quizás ellos nos vigilaban._ **

—Tienes razón, deberemos hacer tiempo entonces.

**_¿Tiempo?_ **

Eddie paro de caminar y volteo a mirar a Wilson.

—Necesito tu ayuda. Tengo que hablar con ellos.

—De acuerdo… ¿ahora puedo irme?, las hamburguesas ya se enfriaron— dijo triste. —Ya no podre ir donde Pet. Amarilla te odia nuevamente— dicho aquello se levantó e hizo una señal a Dopinder. —Vamos… debemos buscar un taxi.

—Claro señor Pool, ¿trajo dinero esta vez?

—Por supuesto… creo que no.

—De acuerdo pago yo.

—¡Wade!— le llamo Eddie. —¿Cómo te contacto?

—Iremos a tu departamento— respondió sin verlo mientras salía de la oficina.

Un silencio se instauró en el lugar. Después de un momento fue que Frank decidió marcar presencia por lo que carraspeo.

—¿Puedo preguntar que acaba de pasar en mi oficina?

Eddie no sabía qué decirle. Técnicamente Frank iba a ser la tapadera, pero ahora con lo que dijo Wade las cosas se le complicaba. No podía decirle la verdad al hombre, por lo que debía inventar una historia. Esperaba que tanta mentira no terminase por ahorcarlo en un tiempo.

—Sabes que mi trabajo es buscar información sobre el “Agente Venom”.

—Lo sé, pero eso no…

—Momento— le interrumpió. —Y que le conocía de antes como Venom, al parecer lo quieren capturar.

—Eso entendí entre todo lo que hablaron— Frank se cruzó de brazos. Seguía dándole vuelta en la cabeza la sangre en la navaja, por lo que en todo el tiempo observo detenidamente a Brock, pero como cayó en cuenta anteriormente, Eddie no presentaba ninguna herida.

Y Frank dudaba que Pool… que Wade no limpie sus espadas o cuchillas luego de hacer… lo que sea que haga.

—Pero creo que mi pregunta es otra…— Frank se levantó y se dirigió donde estaba Eddie. Una vez frente al otro apoyó ambas manos en los brazos del contrario, una muestra de apoyo. —¿Qué ocurre?

—Conozco a personas que se relacionaron con Venom en el pasado, y creo podrían estar en problemas.

—¿Y tú? ¿Estarás bien tú?

—Me sé cuidar mejor que la señora de la tienda si a eso te refieres.

—De acuerdo…— era claro que Miller no estaba contento con la situación, pero aceptaría las decisiones de Eddie. —Si tienes un problema no dudes en avisarme. Igual no sé en que te pudo servir la charla con… ¿Wade?

Eddie sonrió al contrario, agradece el cambio de tema. Por razones como estas es que agradece tener a Frank como un amigo.

—Tres años viniendo al taller y se quedó como el “señor Pool”, ¿puedes creerlo?, le cobraré más de ahora en adelante.

—No lo harás…

—Tienes razón…— Frank se acercó y lo besó de forma suave. —No lo haré, no soy así… Ahora… ¿que le dirás a tu jefe?

—Le tendré que inventar algo.

—Suerte con eso…

—Gracias…

[...]

Y como bien le dijo Eddie al otro debía inventar una historia sobre Venom para publicar en el diario digital donde trabajaba ahora.

Lo más fácil sería hacer una entrevista.

Se pasó un día completo escribiendo y reescribiendo respecto de Venom. No deseaba hablar solamente de su tiempo con Thompson por lo que trajo a colación las cosas que vivieron juntos anteriormente.

Inventó una forma sobre cómo pudo encontrarse con el alíen, por lo que hablo con la señora Chen para pedirle autorización de mencionarla sin revelar detalles importantes, tampoco su nombre. La mujer no dijo nada, solo le observo y luego le ignoró. Eddie tomó aquello como una afirmación silenciosa.

Pero aquello no era suficiente, en las entrevistas a Tony Stark, Steve Rogers o artículos sobre el hombre araña, al menos se encontraba una imagen. Con Venom no sería lo mejor por lo que rebusco entre sus materiales notas de voz de tiempo atrás y le pidió a Venom que hablase ciertos temas.

De esa forma todo quedaría más creíble.

Relato de como Venom llegó, su estadía en la fundación LIFE, el que supuestamente con Riot iban a buscar la forma de exterminar la raza humana, pero que aquello cambió cuando conoció a un humano, que aquella persona le mostró la belleza del planeta y como termino matando al otro simbionte.

Con la entrevista específico temas como del planeta Klyntar, la raza simbionte y su particular alimentación, que aquí puede ser sustituida con otras cosas; aquello sin ahondar demasiado en nombres.

Por lo que a inicios de la otra semana su entrevista era lo más leído en la página digital.

Eddie no estaba seguro si deseaba que Anne se topase con la entrevista.

Por ahora solo queda esperar que Deadpool fuera al departamento, aunque ni Eddie o Venom estaban seguro de que llegase de verdad.


	10. Parte 10

Flash estaba sumamente molesto, llevaba un mes completo sin Venom, el maldito alíen se había marchado aquella noche luego de su última pelea. No dudaba que se fue en busca de “su Eddie” solo porque no se estaban comiendo a los criminales.

El tiempo sin la presencia del “Agente Venom” en las calles solo motivaba a los maleantes para excederse en sus crímenes, por lo que debía encontrar al simbionte. Anteriormente intentó buscar el departamento de Brock para obligar al simbionte a irse con él, pero no obtuvo ningún resultado.

Lo único que supo sobre él alíen fue esa misma mañana. Brock había publicado una entrevista con él alíen, en el cual se hizo mención de forma superficial sobre la fundación LIFE con la posible invasión y su planeta de origen. Como cereza del pastel había publicado audios para que todo fuera verídico, por lo que nuevamente el nombre de ese periodista estaba en boca de todos.

—¡Maldita sea!— gritó Flash para luego arrojar algunas cosas cercanas al piso o a la pared. Ya luego limpiará el lugar. —

Lo más factible para la mente de Thompson era contactar directamente con la prensa y desmentir a Brock… Por fortuna de un tiempo hasta ahora había logrado colocar cámaras en su casa y así grabar las veces que pasaba der “Agente Venom” a Flash Thompson.

No esperaba tener que ocupar su último recurso tan pronto, pero era lo que había.

Eso añadido a algunos audios y el video de la última noche en donde se quedó investigando algunos crímenes en la computadora le servirán, pero si no mal recordaba esa noche se veía a él y luego a Venom saliendo, sería mejor omitir aquel. No debía alertar a las personas respecto de un “alíen suelto en la ciudad”

Contacto con distintas cadenas de televisión, pero la que le pidió inmediatamente la exclusiva terminó siendo donde antiguamente Brock emitía su programa “El reporte Brock”, la cadena MNBN.

Quizás era una señal.

Fue el propio Jack Jones quien lo recibió en su oficina y vio de primera fuente las cosas que tenía sobre Venom y como era el Agente Venom. El hombre le preguntó respecto de la fidelidad de la entrevista de Brock, por lo que Flash le relató distintos sucesos, corrigió párrafos escritos por Brock e invento cosas.

Eso junto a los videos dejo tranquilo a Jones por lo que dijo que la noticia se debía dar en una conferencia de prensa. El tema de los héroes se encontraba entre los más populares en internet, por lo que aquello aseguraría los ojos en Thompson, y en el propio noticiero MNBN.

Dejarían que el tema de Brock hiciera hablar a todos los habitantes de San Francisco y luego irían con la conferencia. La cual se agendó para el viernes de esa semana.

Mientras Flash hablaba con los del canal respecto a que diría, que no y el cómo lo diría, Eddie por su parte fue contactado por Deadpool.

Aquella tarde del jueves fue que el mercenario entró por una de las ventanas del departamento, mientras Eddie y Venom fueron a la tienda por cosas para almorzar. Una vez regresaron vieron al mercenario en su traje y con la máscara por sobre su boca, con Klyntar en sus piernas y comiendo chimichangas. Sin olvidar que dejo sucio todo el sillón y parte de la cocina.

—¿Pero que mierda?— se molestó Eddie.

 **—¡Esa es nuestra comida! ¡Eddie!—** gritó Venom asomándose por el hombro de Brock en su forma pequeña.

—¿Siempre hablas en plural? No sé, a veces siento que al escucharte aparecerá el himno ruso de fondo… creo que he estado mucho tiempo sentado en el baño con el celular en la mano— le hablo lo último al gato quien solo le miro y se puso a ronronear.

—Tranquilo V… ¿Deadpool?— preguntó acercándose al contrario, dejando la bolsa en la mesa de centro. —¿Cómo entraste?

—Le pedí a Klyntar que me dejase entrar… no me quiso abrir la puerta pero me dijo que la ventana estaba abierta… era eso o romper tu puerta… Como sea— dijo levantándose de un salto y haciendo que el gato cayera de su regazo y le gruñera, sin olvidar el resto de comida en el piso lo que dejaba todo peor que antes. —Blanca quería venir antes, pero amarilla dijo que debía ser hoy así no se alteran más los planes.

—¿Qué planes?

—Traje un subway de pollo, espero que le guste a tu novio. ¡Ahora andando!

—¿Ir? ¿Ahora?... pero…

—Nada de peros, debemos buscar a mi arañita y luego ir donde el hechicero. Ya están las cosas en el horno y si no nos apuramos todo se quemará antes de tiempo.

**_¿Qué le pasa?_ **

Venom había regresado el interior de Eddie, se sentía más cómodo que siento observado por el otro.

—No tengo idea, pero creo que sera mejor ir.

—Vamos— Deadpool salió por la puerta del departamento, pero luego regresó, tomó a Klyntar entre sus manos y se arrojó por la ventana abierta.

 **—¡Esta demente!—** volvió a gritar una vez tomó su forma exterior. Eddie le miró extrañado… o se quedaba dentro o fuera.

Ya una vez que reacciono, Eddie corrió hasta apoyarse en el borde e inclinarse hacia abajo, pero pudo ver cómo el hombre estaba colgando de un borde de la pared con el gato en el otro brazo.

—Recordé que demoró en recuperar las piernas y no debo ver a mi arañita con sangre, no le gusta.

—¿V?— preguntó Eddie al otro. Este salió por el cuerpo de Brock, pero antes de ir en ayuda de Deadpool se dedicó a ver la zona.

—No hay nadie, mate a los tipos malos… tranquilo.

Confiando en las palabras del lunático fue que Venom ayudo al contrario a llegar sano hasta el callejón.

De lo que ninguno se percató era de la visita sorpresa de Anne a Eddie, lo que la mujer vio la dejó sumamente enfadada. Su amigo se encontraba con Venom y no mal por lo que alcanzo ver al ayudar a una persona cubierta de rojo.

Sin querer hacer una escena regresó sobre sus pasos para dirigirse a su departamento, iba a esperar hasta que llegue Dan para hablar las cosas porque si hacia algo ahora, sería muy capaz de golpear a Eddie en el rostro y de quemar a Venom.

Ya en el callejón Deadpool le explico que Dopinder lo esperaba en el taxi del fondo y que los llevaría al aeropuerto para luego viajar hasta estar cerca del Daily Bugle en New York.

—¿Tomaremos un avión?

—¿Prefieres ir en auto?

—¡Son entre unas seis y ocho malditas horas! ¡Y en un puto avión!

—Creo que amarilla nos quiso joder con esa parte… pero los héroes residen en New York… ¿Quien te mandó a vivir acá? Incluso los que son como yo, están allí— antes de que Eddie pudiera defenderse Deadpool continuó hablando. —¡Cierto! Te corrieron de la ciudad— seguido de eso el mercenario se largó a reír como desquiciado.

Todo bajo la indignada mirada de Brock y la de extrañez de Dopinder.

—¿Señor Pool?

—Tendré que llamar a mi arañita y decirle que es una emergencia.

Con eso Wilson sacó de uno de sus tantos bolsillos un celular con carcasa de Hello Kitty para así llamar al chico araña. Por mientras Eddie se dirigió donde Dopinder.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? ¿Son de acá o de New York?

—Somos de New York, pero este último año el señor Pool se ha estado moviendo mucho más por estos lados.

—¿Viajan de New York hasta acá en tu taxi?

—Generalmente ayudo al señor Pool en sus escapes y la mayoría de las veces destrozan el auto, por lo que cuando conocimos el taller del señor Miller y Frank fue que el señor Pool empezó a establecerse acá diciendo que la distancia haría que su arañita lo amase. No estoy muy seguro de a que se refiere y por mi salud mental, prefiero no enterarme.

—¡Traigo buenas y malas noticias!— gritó Wade llegando donde ambos.

—¿Cuál es la buena?

—Pete-pay hablara con mi futuro suegrito para hacer un viaje exprés porque aún no consigo robarle un anillo.

—¿Y la mala?— preguntó Dopinder.

—Pet sigue sin amarme, pero blanca dice que no es necesario explotar rodeados de contenedores de gasolina, porque tú nos ayudaras a que nos ame— apretó los brazos de Brock en una muestra de felicidad.

—¿Yo?

—Claro… Eres Eddie Brock, el de los reportajes… a Pet le encantas, pero tocalo y te arranco la mano con mis dientes… ni tu puto alíen podrá recuperarla o hacer una nueva ¿Capisci?

Antes de añadir más un círculo dorado apareció detrás del trío. Al otro lado un hombre enfundado en ropas azules y con una capa roja se dejó mostrar, detrás de él se encontraba Spiderman con su máscara puesta.

—El chico me dijo que necesitaban hablar con nosotros— algo en la presencia del hombre causó escalofríos en Eddie. Venom por su parte le advirtió de no hacer enojar al contrario, reconocía el poder y fuerza en otros, y el tal Hechicero Supremo era alguien de cuidado.

—Claro, pero primero… ¿puede hacerme el favor, señor doctor, de enviar a mi amigo y su taxi a New York?

Stephen levantó una de sus cejas, se tomó unos minutos para respirar profundo. Mientras blanqueaba los ojos hizo un movimiento de manos y tanto Dopinder como su taxi desaparecieron del callejón.

—Adelante— con esas palabras dio un paso al costado para que pudieran pasar por el portal.

Wade paso sin ningún problema, incluso fue directo donde Spiderman, pero unas bandas rojas lo dejaron inmovilizado.

Eddie por su parte dudo antes de atravesar el portal, era totalmente nuevo para él. Daba igual el conocer a Venom de hace meses… pasar un portal que llevaba de San Francisco a New York era otra cosa.

Ya dentro del lugar fue que el niño araña se alejó de Wade y corrió hasta donde Brock.

—¡Eres Eddie Brock! ¡Me encantaban tus reportajes! Es una lastima que ya no trabajes en la ciudad, pero reviso por internet lo que haces en San Francisco… aunque luego de lo de la fundación LIFE…— el chico se notaba como alguien sincero. Con una pasión adolescente y esas ganas de comerse el mundo. —En parte por tu trabajo decidí ser fotógrafo de medio tiempo para el…

—¡Spiderman!— advirtió Strange. Iba a revelar detalles personales a un extraño. Stephen después de todo no sabía sobre que Eddie portaba a Venom.

—Tranquilo hombre— habló Deadpool aún retenido por las bandas. —¿Puedo moverme? Esto era más interesante en la otra versión, maldito universo que me toco— se quejó Deadpool. —Pero como yo soy el mejor y un demente… podré relatar un poco de la historia, lo que le daba sazón al menos. Así que atención, ahora nos vamos a la tierra-126.

¡¡MUY BIEN SEÑORES, ACÁ DEADPOOL HACIENDO LO SUYO Y ARREGLANDO EL DESASTRE DEL AUTOR!!

Aviso del nuevo y sensual autor: Todos están en la misma ciudad para efectos prácticos.

Escena 1 de varias, Toma 1 y definitiva.

¡¡ACCIÓN!!

Eddie había escuchado de Deadpool respecto de la captura de Venom y que para ello utilizarían al Doctor Strange y a Spiderman. Venom quien se encontraba ya con Eddie estaba colérico porque deseaban experimentar con su ser, lo más probable, y de encerrarlo nuevamente en una cápsula.

—Debemos hablar con el chico araña y con ese tal Doctor Strange.

—Será un poco difícil…— comentó Deadpool con todo un porte increíblemente viril. Casi parecía una versión de cómic con esas sombras que le daban gracias a los edificios cortando la luz del sol, esos contrastes eran sublimes en su persona. —Me temo que con nuestros pleitos anteriores Spiderman no nos querrá ver.

—Pero Deadpool— dijo Eddie desesperado, se notaba la agonía en su rostro.

—Dejemos que las cosas se calmen y luego nos contactaremos— con eso dicho, el mercenario simplemente se marchó dejando a Eddie y Venom completamente desolados y desesperados.

Después de aquella charla fue que Eddie y Venom intentaron buscar al adolescente por toda la ciudad, pero fue imposible, ya para la tarde del jueves el simbionte le dijo respecto de la presencia de Deadpool. El mercenario se había escondido de ellos, pero si estaba fuera solo significaba una cosa… el chico araña anda cerca.

Fue así que Venom encontró a Wade vigilando desde un techo la ventana de un departamento. Con unos cuantos saltos fue que llegaron hasta estar unos pasos detrás de Wilson, el mercenario volteo dejando los binoculares en el borde del techo. Sin antes hablar sacó las katanas de su espalda dispuesto a atacar al simbionte, cosa que hizo.

Venom se encontraba en cierta desventaja debido al ímpetu de Deadpool y no era para menos, quería primero hablar con su Pete-pay pero el impaciente del parásito quería hacer las cosas ahora. Ambos hombres empezaron a pelear en el techo del edificio vecino al que vivía Peter Parker con su tía May, quien ya sabía de la presencia de Deadpool para al sentir otra amenaza cerca no dudó en colocarse el traje y salir por la ventana dispuesto a atacar.

Eddie por su parte intentaba hacer entrar en razón a Wade, cosa difícil, pero de verdad quería hablar con el chico araña, nada más… no iban a pelear.

Una vez Spiderman estuvo fuera del departamento observo a Deadpool peleando con Venom, pero aquel Venom era completamente negro, no con aquellas líneas blancas que mostraba el último tiempo. Decidido a arreglar las cosas de manera rápida lanzó sus telarañas para acorralar a Wade y hablar con Venom.

Ya había escuchado al hombre intentar detener al demente con palabras, pero el otro estaba totalmente obtuso diciendo que su araña debía cubrirse.

¿Se refería estar bajo el traje?

—¡Hey! Tranquilo… ahora díganme, que pasa.

—Chico araña, necesitamos de tu ayuda.

—¿Mi ayuda?

—¡Pet-!— gritó Deadpool, pero el chico arácnido le lanzó un trozo de telaraña a la boca en un clara muestra de que debía permanecer callado.

—¿Qué ocurrió?— preguntó Peter, porque por muchos pleitos ¿Amistosos? que tuviera con Venom, si le pedían ayuda, debía ser por algo importante.

—Desean capturarnos y experimentar con nosotros.

—¿Qué tiene eso que ver conmigo?, lo siento, pero no veo cómo puedo ayudarles— Spiderman se preguntaba si había más como el alienígena, ¿Por qué siempre hablaba en plural?

—Deadpool averiguo que tú y un doctor serán utilizados para eso y que hay gente infiltrada en ¿Shield? al parecer.

—¿Shield?— se preguntó. —¿Dices que Deadpool te dijo?, lamento decirte esto pero el hombre no está del todo cuerdo. Yo creo que te engaño.

—No es cierto— dijo Wade liberado de las telarañas y con una cuchilla en la diestra, la cual guardo una vez que terminó de ocupar. —No puedo decirte todo, pero es muy probable que los manden o les digan de una misión en conjunto con Strange para unos días más, no sabrán pero van a capturar al alienígena.

Peter abrió grande los ojos, aquello era verdad. Tenía una misión en conjunto con el Doctor Strange, por lo que los últimos días se habían reunido para practicar técnicas ambos y que en terreno no estorbaran al otro.

A eso tanto Venom como Deadpool le contaron un poco de lo ocurrido este último tiempo por lo que la historia de ambos hombres se escuchaba verídica. Fue así que Venom le dijo que deseaba hablar con él y con el Doctor, para tratar el tema. No deseaba ser capturado por nadie, podía ayudar, pero encerrarlo nuevamente, sería imposible.

Ante eso Peter cedió y dijo que ambos irían al santuario del Dr. Strange, pero Wade no dudo en auto-invitarse por lo que tanto Brock como Parker decidieron que fuera con ellos a intentar perderlo y atrasar más la llegada al lugar.

A unas cuantas calles fue que Peter le pidió a Eddie no involucrarse en un futuro con el hechicero, ya que por el momento le gustaba mantenerse en el anonimato lo más posible.

—No haremos nada, tranquilo.

—Gracias…

Ya una vez el lugar Peter entró llamando al doctor, pero primero apareció Wong con otros hechiceros, el asiático le preguntó respecto de las visitas y les dijo que había una situación y necesitaban la ayuda de Strange. Wong le dijo que el hombre no se encontraba en el santuario sino que en Kamar-taj, que lo traería pero que Parker se haría cargo de Venom y Deadpool.

Una vez el hombre desapareció en un portal fue que Peter amenazó a Wade sobre romper o tocar algo.

Momentos después otro portal se hizo presente, de allí salieron Strange y Wong, el hombre se fue con los otros hechiceros luego de despedirse de Stephen.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Pues…

Peter empezó a relatarle lo ocurrido, pero se mostró dudoso por lo que Wade tomó la palabra y le explico todo con lujo de detalles. Por la forma de hablar, moverse y actuar parecía cuerdo, era demasiado coherente todo lo que decía, no mencionó ningún chiste y tampoco intentó coquetear con Peter, por lo que el tema de verdad era algo serio. Lo único que arruino el momento de Wade, fue para el final mencionando que siempre se preocupaba de su babyboy y que tenía acceso a los planes de otros gracias a aquella persona superior.

—¿Dios? ¿está jugando?— preguntó Peter. Tanto Venom como Strange observaron al adolescente, al parecer el momento de lucidez de Wilson se acabó.

Stephen por su parte se mostró reacio a colaborar anteriormente con Shield, por lo que luego de esto intentaría cerrar cualquier lazo con la agencia, aunque sería imposible del todo, pero se iba a distanciar de aquellas personas.

Después de todo debía cuidar de algunos amigos y mantener contactos con otros en caso de necesidad. Ya mantenía bajo vigilancia a Wanda porque no confiaba en la mujer, y menos al enterarse por la boca del propio Tony lo ocurrido. Luego de varias sesiones había ayudado a curar el ataque de la mujer, además de enseñarle a protegerse para futuro.

Solo bajo la autorización de Tony, le puso algunos hechizos de protección ya luego de eso se notó un cambio en el castaño, uno para bien.

—De acuerdo, pero primero debemos hacer una búsqueda y asegurarnos que seas el único presente en el planeta.

Ya estaba anocheciendo cuando Strange hizo un hechizo utilizando al propio Venom como base para buscar criaturas de su misma especie en el planeta y el espacio, pero además de eso tuvo que buscar en el pasado y futuro para que no hubiera ningún cabo suelto.

Peter se sorprendió de saber quien era el hombre que portaba a Venom, Eddie Brock. El reportero del cual era fan.

Peter no dudo en sacarse la máscara y atacar al rubio con preguntas respecto de sus trabajos, Wade por su parte estaba cabreado de aquello, sabía que tarde o temprano iba a ocurrir, pero no por eso le agradaba.

Stephen observaba la interacción de esos tres mientras buscaba en el tiempo los puntos relacionados con Venom. Cuando los encontró y vio las líneas de cercanía no pudo evitar sorprenderse, el futuro se veía sumamente interesante.

Una vez todos reunidos en la pequeña cocina, Venom tenía hambre y Deadpool también. Strange alzo la ceja molesto, ambos estaban comiendo casi todo lo que había en su refrigerador y dudaba que después le devolvieran la comida. Peter por su parte envió un mensaje al señor Stark diciendo que por un accidente, él y sus amigos acabaron con la comida del hechicero.

Peter era el protegido de Tony, pero también de Strange, por lo que cuando ambos hombres se conocieron y tuvieron que trabajar juntos chocaron, algo inevitable, pero gracias a Peter fue que se acercaron y más aún luego de las sesiones para erradicar cualquier presencia mágica en la mente de Stark.

Tony intento pagarlo a Stephen, pero este lo ignoró por lo que viendo que el niño iba seguido al santuario le encomendó la tarea de informar cualquier problema que tuviera el mayor, para así ayudar, pero siempre siendo recibido por Wong o Strange lo dejaría caer en el vacío por meses al llevarle la contraria a sus deseos.

—Tengo la presencia de alguien en el pasado, asumo que se trata de ese tal Riot, el resto pereció al no encontrar alguien con quien sobrevivir, pero hay una presencia dormida por decirlo de alguna manera y otra en caos. Aunque debo decir que a futuro habrá más simbiontes en el planeta.

—Debemos estar alerta entonces, V.

—Lucharemos y protegeremos a Eddie.

—Gracias, cariño.

—No creo que deban pelear, necesariamente no porque lo que están pensando.

—¿Señor Strange, que quiere decir?

—No puedo revelar todo lo que ocurrirá— advirtió el hechicero. —Pero si debo decirte, Eddie Brock, que te cuides y no porque algo malo te vaya a ocurrir.

—Oh… no me diga que se trata de eso… habrán minis— dijo Wade captando las palabras no dichas por Stephen, el hombre miró de forma seria al contrario. Con su mirada que era un claro regaño, le ordenaba no decir nada más. —Bien no diré más… avanzamos y dejamos lo que era necesario… ahora volvemos a la tierra-535.

—¿Tierra 535?— preguntó Peter.

—¿Has estado jugando con las dimensiones?— preguntó Stephen colérico.

—Ups... Por mi integridad y porque me necesitan a futuro. ¡Esto es todo amigos!— dijo observando a los lectores mientras se despedía.

Peter y Eddie por su parte no entendían nada, pero Stephen estaba pensando si era necesario incluir a Wilson como pensaba.


	11. Parte 11

Ya era viernes en la mañana. Venom con Eddie se quedaron el santuario y Peter fue enviado a su casa por el señor Strange para ir a descansar, Deadpool podría regresar solo a alguna parte. Había decidido ir directamente al santuario en vez de a la escuela, pese a las quejas del hechicero, el hombre igual terminó cediendo a la petición del chico de que estuviera con ellos, ya que era mejor estar todos juntos en caso de que Shield decidiera hacer algo

Mientras Eddie con Stephen conversaban, manteniendo a Wade a raya del interior del santuario para que no lo empiece a acosar, Peter se instaló en una mesa cercana para avanzar con su tarea.

Agradeció el regalo del señor Stark, podría conectarse directamente con cualquier aparato de su propiedad, sea teléfono, computadora, tableta o demás, estando incluso apagada.

Gracias a un holograma proyectado en la superficie de la mesa, se le facilitaba escribir sobre una superficie, el señor Stark dijo que con costumbre podría hacerlo todo en el aire, empezó con su tarea. Era un superhéroe en New York, pero eso no iba a impedir sus buenas calificaciones, menos teniendo a su tía May y el señor Stark y ahora sumando al señor Strange como tutor en caso de no estar los dos presentes.

Su tía generalmente lo molestaba diciendo que si no lo adopta Tony lo haría Stephen.

Mientras escribía le llegó un aviso de una conferencia de prensa para revelar la identidad de Venom. Peter observó a Eddie conversando con el mayor, por lo que sospecho que la noticia sería falsa, pero al leer el nombre de Flash Thompson se le hizo extraño.

—Humm… ¿disculpen?— llamó la atención de los otros dos. —¿A alguien le suena el nombre de Flash Thompson?

Eddie frunció el entrecejo.

—¿De donde lo sacaste, Peter?

Ya para la mañana y llegando sin su traje, fue que Eddie conoció la verdadera identidad de Spiderman. Antes de siquiera saludar fue que el Doctor Strange advirtió/amenazó a Eddie Brock si intentaba el atentar contra la persona de Peter o de sus familiares y amigos. Ahora que conocía la identidad del portador del simbionte y que este conocía la de spiderman, mantendrá vigilado a ambos.

A Peter se le hizo extraña la cercanía de Eddie y Venom con Strange, pero asumió que se quedaron buena parte de la noche hablando o investigando sobre la raza de simbionte, que ahora sabía que se llamaba Klyntar.

—Me llego una notificación de una conferencia de prensa, que el hombre se… hace…— observo su celular para no equivocarse al mencionar lo siguiente. —"Flash Thompson se revela como el portador del Agente Venom y desmiente cualquier información de terceros".

—Lo hace por la noticia a principios de semana.

—¿La que supuestamente escribiste sobre Venom?— le preguntó Stephen. Aquello confirmó la sospecha de Parker.

—Sí, el hombre no me tolera del todo… sabe que existo y que soy el portador original de Venom, después de todo nuestra simbiosis es casi perfecta.

—Lo es, Eddie— rectifico Venom.

Eddie simplemente le sonrió a esa pequeña masa negra sobre su hombro. Peter estaba fascinado por los cambios en el cuerpo de Venom, quería preguntar pero sabía que no era el momento adecuado, esperaría a que todo esto pase.

—¿A qué hora es la conferencia, Peter?— le preguntó Strange.

—Uh, si…— Peter volvió a tomar el celular para apretar sobre la notificación, empezó a leer rápidamente, pero al ver un video supo que estaban en problemas. —La noticia está en vivo, es ahora— dijo mirando a los dos adultos.

—Flash arruinara las cosas— dijo Stephen. —Peter te quedaras acá con Wade y yo con Eddie iremos al lugar. Muéstrame para saber donde debo dirigir el portal.

—Claro— Peter inmediatamente le paso su celular para que viera el lugar de la conferencia. El logo de MNBN fue bastante descriptivo, debían ir a San Francisco.

Las palabras de Flash sobre la llegada de Venom debido a los viajes de la fundación LIFE se escuchaban de fondo.

Wade apareció por la puerta.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Te quedas con Peter, no necesito que Shield intente hacer algo. Estás solo por precaución.

—De acuerdo…— Wade hizo un saludo militar y luego caminó hasta estar a un costado de Peter donde se paró con una de sus katanas en mano.

—Luego volveré y hablaremos, por mientras si Shield contacta ignoralos— dijo Stephen a Peter, el chico asintió con la cabeza. Volteo a ver a Eddie. —Vamos antes de que Thompson hable demás.

—Gracias…

Stephen se colocó su anillo y empezó a hacer círculos en el aire pensando en el lugar donde debían ir. Una vez el portal apareció Stephen dio el paso a Eddie, antes de cruzar y volteo a ver a Wade.

—No toques nada, y pobre de que me falte algo sabes lo que te va a ocurrir, Wilson.

—Como el agua suegrito— ante esto Stephen solo blanqueo los ojos y cruzó el portal.

Peter y Wade se miraron unos segundos, ambos actuaron como si hubieran leído el pensamiento del contrario. Peter le pidió ayuda a Karen para proyectar el video y ver lo que ocurriría. Una notificación se dejó ver sobre una fuga de prisión, incluyendo el de reos que estaban aislados, se advirtió a las personas que eran personas sumamente peligrosas, pero tanto adolescente como el demente estaban pendiente de la aparición del Doctor Stephen Strange en medio de la conferencia de prensa sobre el simbionte.

[...]

Eddie ya sabía de la información que Flash había obtenido de Venom respecto del pasado de ambos desde lo ocurrido con la fundación LIFE, pero no imaginó que el oro haría pasar la historia como suya con Venom, aquello irritó a Brock.

Brock estaba tan pendiente en Thompson que no se le pasó por la cabeza lo que su aparición en el lugar podría significar para Anne o Dan, quizás hasta Frank.

Antes de que Stephen interrumpiera la conferencia para llamar la atención y poner orden en caso de que Flash decidiera hacer alguna idiotez, hablaron rápidamente sobre un plan de acción.

Venom se negó rotundamente a tener que revelar la identidad de Brock como su portador verdadero. Strange lo entendía pero cuando se observaron a los ojos con Eddie entendió que el humano estaba dispuesto a revelar su rostro con tal de acabar de raíz cualquier relación de Venom con Flash Thompson.

Stephen estaba sorprendido de la naturaleza de la relación de Eddie con Venom, pero no iba a juzgar, no era su trabajo. Ahora tocaba ayudar al hombre y luego permanecer en la vida de Brock, el hombre en un futuro iba a necesitar amigos. Sin olvidar que estando cerca del otro podría controlar cualquier imprevisto que Venom pudiera generar.

Estaba al tanto de que la fuga de la cárcel era solo el principio de los problemas que iban a llegar a la vida de Brock.

Eddie estaba dando el paso a Venom en su cuerpo cuando entró una llamada a su celular. Observo la pantalla viendo el nombre de su jefe.

—Contesta— dijo Stephen. Vio al otro ahogándose en un vaso con agua. Sabía que pese a todo lo que ocurrirá el trabajo para pagar las cuentas era necesario.

Flash Thompson había comenzado la conferencia diciendo que todo lo escrito por Eddie Brock era una farsa, algo totalmente inventado, que aquello era una medida desesperada por intentar recuperar una carrera acabada.

No eran pocas las personas que se encontraron con la noticia en televisión. El jefe de Eddie fue informado por un compañero de oficina por lo que puso la conferencia y escuchó atentamente antes de llamar a Brock directamente.

Dan por su parte estaba en dirección a la sala de espera donde vio a varias personas observando la televisión, volteo y se encontró con la noticia de un tal Flash, de Venom y hablando de Eddie. Antes de dar la noticia a la madre de su paciente llamó a Anne y le dijo lo que ocurría, la mujer desde ayer se encontraba sumamente extraña, esperaba no arruinar las cosas.

Por el lado de Frank fue el propio Bobby quien le gritó para que fuera a la oficina porque estaban hablando de Eddie.

Miller estaba escuchando las palabras de Thompson sobre la llegada de Venom cuando recibió una llamada de Anne. La mujer le pedía de forma desesperada encontrar a Eddie, ya que el teléfono del hombre se encontraba ocupado y dudaba que estuviera en el departamento. Lo que más le llamó la atención fue una frase que dijo la rubia.

“Si no encontramos a Eddie, puede hacer una locura. Lamento pedir esto Frank, pero ese tal Thompson está hablando de V y conozco a Eddie, hará algo… por favor”

—Anne… ¿Qué es eso de un tal V?

_—Detesto decir esto por teléfono, pero ¿ubicas la historia de Venom y ahora la del Agente Venom?_

—Un poco si, Eddie necesito información para un trabajo a principios de semana.

_—De acuerdo, Eddie conoce a Venom, le llamábamos V. Es un alíen y por lo que dice Thompson en la tele es muy probable que Eddie quiera ir para enfrentarse a Venom._

—¿Enfrentarse?

La mujer suspiro al teléfono. No esperaba decirlo esto a Frank, pero sabía que era muy probable que Eddie fuera a la conferencia y le exigiera saber a Venom el porqué lo abandonó.

_—Eddie era el antiguo portador de Venom, el alíen es conocido por comer en exceso y una forma negra, es mucho más grande que Eddie. Ambos se enfrentaron a delincuentes, pero hace algunos meses Venom simplemente desapareció y Eddie se… estaba depresivo por eso._

—Disculpa— le interrumpió Miller. Las palabras de Anne y las dichas por Dan tiempo atrás, ademas de las actitudes de Eddie… todo cuadraba. —¿No conoces a ningún Vernon, verdad?

_—Uh… no… ¿pasa algo?_

—Nada, solo… pensé que había escuchado mal. Entonces me decías que Venom lo abandonó ¿y ya…?

_—Eddie estuvo como un más o quizás un poco más, no recuerdo en este momento. Dan lo estaba cuidando, ya que quedó con ciertos problemas en sus órganos, pero en realidad era V cuidando de Eddie. Dan pese a ser médico no podía curar a Eddie y no podíamos hablar con otros, al final Venom se marchó y solo quedo Dan cuidando de Eddie._

—¿Le daba medicinas?

_—Cosas naturales a petición de Venom._

Exactamente igual que cuando conoció a Eddie. Entonces no se trataba de un tal Vernon, sino que de Venom… ¡Un puto alíen! ¿Qué mierda con Dan y con el mismo Eddie?

Frank se sentía totalmente engañado. Su vida estaba en riesgo, se metió con el humano de un ser del espacio… ¿qué mierda hizo?

Ahora entendía aquel tiempo en donde tuvo sexo con Eddie y semanas en que no se veían, se notaba mucho mejor estos meses a diferencia del principio.

Maldita sea, su primo le vio la cara de idiota. También de Eddie… pero… seguía estimando al hombre, en verdad lo consideraba un amigo, le ayudo con el tema de Amber, le aconsejo y le acompaño… pero también nunca deseo conocer personalmente a su hija. Mantenía su distancia pese a todo.

_—¿Frank?_

—Claro… iré por Eddie… ¿dices que pueda ir a la conferencia?

_—Es una posibilidad… ¿estas bien?, te escucho raro._

—No pasa nada, te aviso cualquier cosa. Adiós, Anne.

Mientras Frank salía de un estado de shock para luego ir como autómata a MNBN para buscar a Eddie. El mencionado se encontraba disculpándose con su jefe y diciéndole que iban a desmentir a Thompson, que le diera solo un poco de tiempo. Todo se iba a arreglar, al menos Strange estaba dispuesto a ayudarlo.

Peter y Wade por su parte observaban todo con palomitas, chimichangas y otro resto de comida chatarra. Wong había llegado y Wade le pidió el favor para que abriera un portal y fueran a comprar, el hombre se mostró reacio pero Peter interrumpió diciendo que el señor Stark deseaba disculparse por que tanto el como Wade y Eddie se devoraron casi todo en la cocina, por lo que habilitó una tarjeta de crédito para el santuario.

Con eso el asiático y Wade abrieron un portal para ir al supermercado y a diferentes tiendas de comida rápida respectivamente y luego volver para saber cómo terminaría aquello.

Incluso Wong se unió al adolescente y al mercenario. El hombre mayor deseaba saber cómo resolvería las cosas Strange, además que se preguntaba la razón para ayudar a un desconocido de forma tan rápida.

Ya se imaginaba los reclamos de Stark, al hombre de hierro le tomó bastante tiempo ganarse la confianza de Strange y ahora venía un tipo como si nada y Stephen corría a ayudarlo.

Apostaba a que ese par iba a terminar juntos si los celos de Stark atacaban luego.


	12. Parte 12

Thompson por su parte empezó a hablar de su convivencia como Venom por lo que viendo que Eddie terminaba de hablar decidió intervenir. Ante aquello Venom cubrió rápidamente a Eddie, destruyendo el teléfono en el proceso debido a la adrenalina, ya luego Brock le iba a reclamar.

Estaban las cámaras enfocando al hombre y a Jack Jones a un costado cuando la presencia de Stephen Strange, en San Francisco lo que era de preocuparse, captó la atención, pero lo que más impresionó a todos los reporteros presentes de diversas cadenas televisivas, radiales y hasta de páginas de internet, fue ver a Venom detrás del hechicero.

La postura de Strange dejaba en claro que no estaba presente en una muestra de amistad, sino que estaba preparado para pelear por la postura de sus manos y los movimientos de su capa.

Flash se imaginaba que Eddie apareciera, pero no como Venom. Debía salvar la situación de alguna manera.

—Sé que varios estarán sorprendidos por la presencia de Venom, pero déjenme tranquilizarlos. No estaba seguro de cómo se tomarían la noticia y por eso deje a Venom con otro huésped, pero no sera mucho tiempo…— nuevamente todas las cámaras y miradas se dirigieron a Thompson. Muchos de ellos tomaban notas, otros sacaban fotos o hablaban en susurro con sus compañeros, otros leían sus celulares quien sabe porque. —Como ya mencione el simbionte necesita de compatibilidad al 100% y eso la consigue conm— no pudo terminar de decir aquello cuando Venom levantó el brazo y le cubrió la boca con… ¿su mano? ¿su masa? ¿una extensión de su cuerpo?

Los periodistas no estaban seguros como describir las acciones de un ser del espacio que podía alargar su cuerpo a voluntad, buena definición.

Venom cubría completamente la boca de Thompson, desde el frente rodeando la cabeza. Se estaba asegurando que ese idiota no pudiera decir más.

No estaba seguro de cómo hablar, qué decir, pero… debía arreglar las cosas.

—Vengo a decir que Thompson no es mi humano, solo lo ocupe como transporte— todos los presentes podrán observar el rostro indignado de Thompson por lo que algunas cámaras hicieron un plano detalle de ello. —Ambos no tenemos una simbiosis completa. Nosotros sí.

—¿Está con un humano?— preguntó la más joven del lugar.

La mirada de Venom se dirigió a la mujer, era una sensación penetrante, esos ojos blancos eran muy particulares para pasarlos por alto.

—Aclaramos que lo dicho por Thompson no es verdad. Lo de Riot en LIFE fue cosa nuestra, en ese entonces ni conocía a Flash.

—¿Pero entonces la historia es verdad?— preguntó un hombre.

—Sí, llegue del espacio y… ya saben todo eso… Brock nos entrevistó.

—Entonces aquello no fue falso— afirmó la misma chica del principio. A Venom le agrado por lo que le regaló una sonrisa que asustó a la mayoría de los presentes.

—El hombre es insistente con nosotros, nos cae bien.

Los murmullos se dejaron escuchar por todo el lugar, Flash hacía sonidos extraños e intentaba soltarse del agarre de Venom en él, pero era difícil.

—¿Hay más alíen en el planeta?

—¿No nos harán daño?

—¿Quién es el humano?

—¿Trabajará con otros héroes?, además del doctor. ¿Se conocían de antes? ¿hace cuanto?

—¿Las imágenes tomadas por las personas con las diferentes formas indican algo? ¿Cual es su verdadera forma?

—¿Ocupa a un hombre o a una mujer? ¿Hay diferencia?

Venom alzó la mirada pensando y recordando su simbiosis con Anne. ¿Había diferencia con Eddie?

—Da igual si es hombre o mujer, depende de las características del cuerpo.

—Entonces necesita a alguien físicamente fuerte. ¿Ha planeado buscar a otro huésped?

—¿Qué nos asegura que no viene para invadir el planeta junto más seres de tu especie?

—¿El humano acepta esa… simbiosis, o lo utiliza? ¿Es algo así como cuando un parásito entra al cuerpo?

**—¡¡¿Parásito?!!**

_V, cariño… calma. Concéntrate, recuerda a lo que vinimos._

Le dijo Eddie, pero el descontrol causado por aquella palabra tabú, hizo que Flash viera aquello como una oportunidad. Intentaría absorber a Venom dentro suyo mientras las preguntas continuaban.

—¿Parásito significa algo?

—¿Es su debilidad?

—¿Aquella palabra para definirlo le ofenda o se molesta porque es verdad, es usted un parásito en el humano que posee?

Stephen decidió que era suficiente, ahora él tomaría la palabra.

—Su atención. Suficiente preguntas, solo venimos a desmentir a Flash Thompson cosa que Venom ya hizo. Sí, hubo dos huéspedes y por eso el cambio de imagen del simbionte— Stephen no deseaba decir demasiado, pero conocía a los periodistas. Seres hambrientos de noticias que no se iban a conformar con poco, mejor seria darles ellos la información y nada más por el momento. De esa forma podría controlar la situación por el momento, esperaba que Shield no decidiera actuar. —En el planeta se encuentra Venom y otros dos seres de los cuales no es posible precisar la ubicación en este momento, pero estaremos alerta. Yo y otros héroes, junto a Venom, estaremos a cargo de la búsqueda. Es muy probable que al igual que la fundación LIFE meses atrás, alguien o algo tenga capturado a los Klyntarianos, así se llama su especie. Abstenerse de llamarlos de cualquier otra forma, ya que su planeta de origen es Klyntar.

Todos los televidentes estaban sorprendidos por la intervención de Strange y de la información que tenía en su poder. Nadie iba a pensar que se conocía con Venom de solo un día atrás y aquel pensamiento era compartido por un grupo de personas dentro de Shield, un viejo enemigo oculto, bastante familiar. Hydra.

Aquellos que controlaban a otros desde las sombras consideraron a Strange como un amenaza, debían controlar al hechicero. Lo que apoyaba la idea de un sistema de registro, así podrían acceder a los más calificados para estar bajo la mano de Hydra y otros tantos, bajo Shield, por el momento.

Primero deberían provocar un caos, para que así fuesen las propias personas quienes exigieron el registro, aquella presión a los líderes los obligaría a actuar.

Strange explico a grandes rasgos el tema de LIFE, ya que si bien la información fue dada por Brock días antes, todos necesitaban corroborar de una fuente confiable los sucesos pasados. Pero Stephen no estaba del todo enterado, por lo que Venom decidió ayudarlo. Una pequeña parte de su cuerpo, parecida a una cuerda delgada, se conectó a la nuca del hechicero, por lo que con aquel vínculo traspaso recuerdos vividos por el propio Venom como por Brock.

A medida que la información fue dicha los puntos de vista de los presentes se empezarona notar. Algunos cuestionan la decisión de Venom sobre desmentir todo lo de Flash, pensaban que algo ocultaba. La otra mitad increpaba al simbionte por la desaparición de algunos delincuentes luego de conectar los hilos entre la entrevista de Eddie, la conferencia de Thompson y las palabras de Strange, exigiendo revelar su verdadera identidad, que muestre al humano que posee.

Unos pocos se mostraban profesionales pero las preguntas de sus colegas intentaban atraerlos a su bando.

Era una pelea campal en directo a través de cada televisor.

Mientras todo eso ocurría Flash intentaba atraer a Venom, más ahora que perdía la concentración. Eddie fue consciente de ello por lo que alteró al interior de Venom, el miedo de Brock incluso llegó donde Strange.

Venom por su parte sentía que todo se ponía color de hormiga al ver su cuerpo iba de un humano a otro. La resistencia de V a la conexión solo provocaba que Thompson empiece a sangrar de nariz y que su cuerpo empiece a colapsar debido a la presión. Venom reconoció que aquello era su culpa, contraria a su preocupación con Eddie cuando se separaron, con Flash no hizo nada, por lo que sus órganos no estaban en las mejores condiciones.

Aquello empezaba a llamar la atención de los presentes. Flash iba a conseguir al simbiontes a como dé lugar, iba a ser suyo de nuevo y si para eso debía obligar al otro frente a todas las personas, no le importaría.

Venom por su parte, sabía que no Thompson no debía descomponerse frente a tantas cámaras, pero no podía dejar que vieran a Eddie.

Aquello iba a ocurrir se pasaba de un cuerpo a otro, sin olvidar que ya invierte energía en la conexión con Strange.


	13. Parte 13

Frank luego de la llamada de Anne fue al departamento de Eddie, esperando encontrar al hombre allí y que le dijera que todo lo que hablo la mujer era una mentira, pero lo único que encontró fue el departamento vacío.

Quería seguir al pendiente de la conferencia por lo que dejó la transmisión en su celular y se colocó un audífono para escuchar, le sorprendió la información que daba aquel hechicero.

Una vez fuera del departamento vio en el callejón la motocicleta. Sabía que debía llegar en nada de tiempo al MNBN y que aquella era la mejor opción. Era un duro golpe reconectarse con su pasado, su vida anterior a Amber, su despreocupación, su vivir sin pensar en el mañana… era irónico caer en eso por Brock.

Lo bueno es que no necesitaba llaves, él sabía sus propios trucos, por lo que arrancó y se fue en dirección al edificio de la cadena televisiva.

Debía pasar seguridad, pero cuando le informó a un tal Richard que iba porque creía que Eddie intentaría acabar con las mentiras de Thompson, el guardia solo se hizo a un lado. Nunca iba a imaginar que Richard sospechaba que algo debía tener ese tal Venom con Eddie, no por nada el hombre fue aquella vez diciendo que debía entregar una información a Jack, para luego tener un problema en el edificio y enterarse de que Jack recibió las pruebas contra la fundación LIFE y contra Carlton Drake.

Una vez en el piso correcto, por extraña sugerencia del mencionado Richard, fue directamente por el pasillo que llevaba a donde estaban todos los periodistas. Podía ver de frente a Strange, Venom y a Flash. No fue necesario decir nada, solo con un gesto a Venom dejó en claro que iba en ayuda, de Eddie.

Strange a través de la conexión presente ideó un plan, por lo que hizo un gesto para que Frank se acerque hasta donde estaban ellos. Venom supo de la idea por lo que empezó a descontrolar su cuerpo físico a propósito, cortando la conexión con Eddie, Strange y Flash.

Las cámaras captaron una especie de explosión de slim negro que cubría toda la zona. Un vago recuerdo le llegó a Eddie sobre su pelea con Carlton y Riot aquella noche.

Frank por su parte apareció por la espalda de Eddie y lo alejó de Venom para así ocupar su lugar. Una vez que Venom empezó a retroceder tomó una forma similar a la anterior, pero con uno detalles diferentes, como los bordes de su cuerpo serpenteando y una apariencia un poco más pequeña, como si su masa muscular se redujese, pero conservaba su altura.

Todos creyeron que se debía al simbionte enojado, cosa de la que no estaban equivocados, pero su simbiosis con Frank no era compatible, por lo que la tuvo que forzar. Sin olvidar que solo con Eddie dejaría su forma natural, por eso la sutil diferencia con Frank.

Eddie pareció despertar como de un sueño, se encontraba confundido pero por instinto se intentó acercar donde Venom, pero el romper de forma tan brusca con la simbiosis lo único que hizo fue que termine bastante débil, era como cuando Venom lo abandonó.

Y aquellos recuerdos no ayudaban en su estado actual. Su mente se encontraba bastante confundida una vez que todo dejó de dar vueltas alrededor de Brock. Intentó acercarse nuevamente, pero su mano no hizo contacto con el simbionte.

Estaba asustado. ¿Qué ocurría?

Strange se acercó donde Eddie y le explico el plan de Venom. Aprovechando el estado pensativo de Brock decidió examinarlo y emplear algunos hechizos en su persona ya que se notaba bastante agotado.

Venom por su parte, al haber bloqueado cámaras y ojos, permitió que Strange enviará a Eddie a una dimensión espejo y dejase a un clon de un persona haciendo compañía frente a los presentes, debía asegurar la integridad de Eddie, fue lo último que le pidió antes de perder la conexión entre ambos.

Ahora ya más en “control” de si podía hacerle frente a Thompson.

—No olvidemos lo importante— dijo Venom, con la voz un poco más ronca que anteriormente, a todos los presentes y televidentes. —Solo vengo a desmentir a Thompson y dejar en claro que él no es un humano importante para mí, es alguien reemplazable. Nada más.

—No soy reemplazable, soy tu dueño…— le recrimino Thompson.

—No eres nadie. Como tu hay varios humanos aceptables que me pueden ayudar.

—No hay nadie como… ¿Todo esto por Brock? ¿Cuál es tu obsesión por ese maldito reportero de cuarta? ¿Qué tiene él que no tenga yo?

—Amor propio— dijo Venom en broma. —Eres solo una basura Thompson. Ambos usamos al otro, yo por necesidad y tu para hacer de tu patética vida algo interesante. Ocupaste el nombre de “Agente Venom” para limpiar tu maldita conciencia, eres un inútil.

—Si crees todo eso de mí, debes pensar lo mismo que Eddie ¿También es reemplazable como yo?

—Eddie es solo un conocido. De las pocas personas que buscaron saber de nosotros y conocer nuestras intenciones.

—¡Es mentira! ¡Eddie no es solo eso!

—¿Entonces qué es?— preguntó Venom acercándose unos pasos a Flash.

Sin saberlo acorralo a Thompson hasta una trampa, si decía que Eddie era su humano entonces todos sabrían que su historia era una farsa; y por el otro su propio egocentrismo le impediría hablar y mostrar la verdad. Era ganar o ganar. Frank no era para nada estúpido.

Flash no pudo decir nada, simplemente le ignoro y observó el piso. Los periodistas no decían nada, tomaban nota y las cámaras seguían grabando. El silencio se apoderó de la oficina.

Venom dirigió su mirada a Jack Jones, el antiguo jefe de Brock. Solo por joderle la vida al hombre diría algo más. Nadie menosprecia a su Eddie.

—Como pudieron darse cuenta, Thompson tiene una fijación por Brock. Pero es claro que pese a todo lo dicho, el hombre no es el humano con el que estoy— sabía que mentía, también sabía que Frank estaba reviviendo todas las escenas con Eddie debido a la simbiosis. No es que deseara imponer distancia, era solo que al no ser compatibles no podía bloquear recuerdos o dejarlo aislado en cierta forma. —Strange, ¿Puedes hacer pasar a Eddie por favor?

Ante lo último tanto Flash, Jack y todos los presentes voltearon a ver al hechicero quien fue detrás del panel de araña con el logo del canal y asociados. Fue en ese momento que todos vieron salir a Eddie siendo sostenido por Strange, se le notaba decaído pero Strange ocupando algunos hechizos logró que se viera mejor de como estaba en la dimensión espejo.

Estos tendrán mayor efectividad a medida que transcurra el tiempo.

Durante su tiempo en ese lugar fue que pudo ser testigo de las acciones de Venom, fue acompañado por Strange en su forma astral quien le comentó el plan del simbionte.

Venom y en menor medida Frank, agradecieron el gesto de Strange por ayudas a Eddie, ya que ninguno podía. Debían apurarse, Frank estaba empezando a rechazar la simbiosis.

Eddie se acercó al centro de lugar y observó a los presentes.

—Es diferente estar de este lado— intentó bromear para relajar el ambiente. —Creo que me gusta más hacer las preguntas, pero como conozco la situación…— dejó la frase al aire aunque era claro o que quería decir. Eddie no se iba a dejar pasar a llevar, al contrario, él llevaría las riendas de la situación ahora. —Hola Jack, tanto tiempo…— pese a que no estuviera con Venom, conocía al simbionte lo suficiente para saber que esto era para cabrear a Jack y terminar la situación con Thompson. —Conocí a Venom hace años, debido a lo de la fundación LIFE, creo que todos saben la historia. Sin chica y sin trabajo, ayude a guiar a Venom un tiempo y luego encontró a un humano. En el último tiempo vi una situación extraña con Venom respecto de sus acciones, creo que puedo decir que soy uno de los pocos que lo conoce de hace tanto. Me habló de su problema con Thompson y por eso decidimos hacer una entrevista, pero ninguno pensó que las cosas se saldrían tanto de control— terminó de decir observando a Thompson.

—¿Entonces no eres el humano de Venom?— preguntó alguien.

—No, solo soy el periodista. Como el fotógrafo de Spiderman, algo así— llevó la diestra detrás de la cabeza en un gesto relajado. La mayoría de los presentes ignoraba la verdad detrás de aquella frase.

—¿Quién posee a Venom?

—¿Por qué el rencor de Flash contra ti, Brock?

—Ya me conocen chicos— Eddie les regalo una sonrisa. —Sé las víboras que pueden ser algunos de ustedes. Así que solo responder a lo que aquella pregunte— señaló a la más joven del lugar, aquella que agrado a Venom anteriormente.

—Preferiría no gastar mi pregunta en esto, pero trabajo es trabajo.

—Lo entiendo.

—¿La persona será aquel sujeto que andaba contigo hace algún tiempo?

—¿Disculpa?— preguntaron Venom y Eddie al mismo tiempo. Ambos se observaron, lo que hizo creer a todos que esa “niña” tenía información valiosa.

—Luego de tu entrevista me pidieron averiguar de ti este tiempo para apoyar a desacreditar tu artículo y me encontré varias fotos con el mismo hombre… si no mal recuerdo su nombre es Frank.

—Si que sabes buscar— la alago Eddie a lo que se ganó un gruñido de Venom, pese a todo era celoso.

Mientras Brock intentaba distraer la pregunta, cosa difícil, Venom y Frank compartían algunas palabras. Todo se arruinaría, pero ambos sabían que Eddie no podía estar nuevamente bajo el ojo público.

**_¿Estás seguro de hacer esto por nosotros?_ **

_Es mi amigo, además también Anne me pidió cuidarlo y si se confirma la verdad detrás de lo que dijo Flash, todo será peor… además no te persiguen… mejor que me capturen a mí que a Eddie contigo. Tendrás que cuidarme un tiempo._

**_Lo haremos…_ **

_Tenemos poco tiempo… no te sientes bien y yo tampoco._

**_Debemos ser uno con Eddie._ **

Dicho aquello fue que Venom se acercó hasta Eddie para colocar su zurda en el hombro del contrario. Eddie volteo a verlo y una vez sus ojos hicieron contacto fue que Venom retrocedio en el cuerpo de Frank, aprovechando el contacto volvió con Eddie.

—Yo soy Venom… mí nombre es Frank Miller.

Ante eso Eddie quiso actuar, decir algo, pedir ayuda a Strange, pero Venom lo mantuvo quieto en su lugar.

Tanto Stephen como el resto se sorprendieron de las palabras de aquel hombre.


	14. Parte 14

La noticia aquel día sorprendió a todos. Mary aprovechó aquello y consiguió la custodia completa de Amber pese a lo que los abogados de Miller intentaron hacer. El cuidado de la niña era prioritario y nadie sabía cómo tomar ahora la presencia de Frank como portador de un ¡puto alíen! ¡Un alíen!

Lo único que consiguió fueron las visitas y solo porque Amber se negó a irse con su madre. No la conocía, ni a ella ni a su esposo… ¿cómo podría vivir con extraños sin saber de su papá?

Imposible.

Aquello conmovió al juez presente y al jurado, por lo que el abogado que llevaba el juicio de Miller aprovechó para pedir visitas supervisadas por la entidad que sea necesaria.

Fue así que Shield se ofreció a cuidar tanto de Amber como del propio Frank. El hombre sabía que algo planeaba gente dentro de esa agencia, por lo que debía tener cuidado aunque como Venom no estaba con él, no podía pasar nada malo.

Todas las visitas eran en lugares públicos, con una asistente social que cuidaba de Amber, agentes de Shield preparados con armas especiales para ir contra Venom, estas emiten ondas de sonido en las frecuencias que afectan al simbionte. Cosa de la que avisó a Eddie mediante Dopinder, para que avise a Deadpool.

Siempre registraban a Frank antes y después de compartir con Amber. La niña estaba feliz de compartir con su padre por unas miserables dos horas, pero eso no significaba que no le recriminaba el tener que irse a vivir con esa mujer.

La asistente escribía en un cuaderno, respecto de las actitudes de Amber y las reacciones de Frank para informar a la psicóloga infantil y así poder tratar con la niña. Después de todo la menor no sabía de la razón de los cambios de planes.

Amber sabía que su “mamá” quería que viviera con ella, pero ella no. Hablo con varias personas respecto de cómo era su papá, relato frente a un juez y un jurado incluso; todo para confirmar que Mary era solo la mujer que la dio a luz.

Su papá le dijo que todo iba de maravilla y en el último momento le dicen que se va a vivir con esa mujer, por no sabe qué razón. Durante aquel último juicio ella permaneció fuera.

Incluso quienes compartían con ella no podía decir la verdadera razón del cambio de veredicto, en el colegio también sabían por lo que una maestra vigilaba los recreos y descansos para que ningún alumno dijera algo respecto de Venom y el padre de Amber. Todos creían que aquello sería shockeante para una menor.

Eddie por su parte se encontraba con más trabajo del normal. Al aparecer en pantalla y a la luz pública hizo que varios le contacten, que le pidieran un artículo. Incluso le ofrecieron contratarlo en alguna cadena de televisión unas dos veces.

En otro momento hubiera pensado en la oferta, pero muchos periodistas amarillistas le seguían a todas partes y sacaban a relucir su pasado con Frank como la pareja del “portador del alienígena Venom”.

Brock intentó hablar con Anne en cuanto llegaron al departamento aquel viernes 22 de mayo porque Venom le dijo lo que sabía de Frank respecto de la llamada de la mujer. Lo último que supo de su amiga fue por un mensaje en donde le pidió distancia. Entendía las razones de ella, pero también se sentía mal porque necesitaba de su amiga, no quería llamar a Dan porque debido a la simbiosis entre Venom y Frank se enteró del plan del médico respecto de la razón del porqué Frank Miller apareció en su vida.

A todo esto, había que sumarle el sentirse usado y manipulado. Venom no le ayudaba respecto de los sentimientos, ambos estaban muy confundidos.

La cereza del pastel fue enterarse de lo que significó para Frank ayudarlo, perdió a su hija.

Como Eddie, Dan también se sentía culpable y arrepentido por causarle problemas a Frank. Cuando le pidió aquel favor hace meses no imagino que todo iba a terminar así. En parte se molestó con Anne por pedirle ayuda a su primo, pero no le había contado de sus planes.

Tanto Dan como Anne tuvieron que hablar y sincerarse con el otro lo que ocasionó que se tomasen un tiempo y los planes de la boda se suspendieran.

Las cosas para todos estaban empeorando.

Venom tampoco estaba mejor, con tantas cámaras sobre Eddie no podía asomarse. Eddie tampoco podía comprar comida como para cinco personas porque sería extraño.

Ambos tuvieron que pedirle a Stephen para que Venom se alimente como es debido para que pudiera recuperar energías. Últimamente se encontraba demasiado cansado, pero Brock lo asumió a las dificultades actuales.

Strange los visitaba por las noches y utilizaba la dimensión espejo para que los tres pudieran conversar. En un par de ocasiones el hechicero incluso llevó a Eddie hasta New York para salir del ojo de la prensa y poder respirar más tranquilo, pero las visitas en la gran ciudad no pasaron completamente desapercibidas.

Las noticias por casi un mes estaban plagadas de Venom, con Frank y “su pareja” Eddie Brock.

Incluso algunos se aventuraron a realizar teorías respecto de que Frank visitaba a su novio en las noches como Venom para poder verse.

Que el propio Eddie tenía huevos en su interior por una foto con un mal ángulo en donde se veía su estómago un poco voluminoso.

Gente salía en los noticieros hablando de la forma de reproducción de Venom, si Eddie pintaba algo allí o no, si necesitaban de una mujer. Incluso metieron a Anne en sus ideas, pero ella siendo abogada cortó de raíz el que hicieran referencia de su persona.

Algunos periodistas intentaban averiguar con otros héroes o alterados, como el gobierno los definió, su punto de vista respecto de Venom.

El único que seguía su vida echado en las ventanas y tomando el sol, era Klyntar. Quien estaba ajeno a todo, pero pese a todo llegaba con pájaros o ratas muertas a casa para Venom. Eddie agradeció el gesto del minino, pero eso no le evitaba el asco. Aunque en el pasado no tuviera problemas en que Venom comiera ardillas… No sería una mala idea ahora que lo piensa, se podría decir que hasta le dieron ganas de comer esos pequeños animales.

Y mientras todo eso ocurría, Frank presentaba sus propios problemas. Se llevó la peor parte. Era acosado por fanáticos que apoyaban a Venom o a cualquier cosa que fuese del espacio exterior; también por quienes no deseaban alienígenas, algunos incluso eran extremistas que atacaron el taller, la casa o que intentaron acercarse a Amber, por suerte ella estaba bajo vigilancia de Shield.

Reporteros hablando de su vida, la relación con Eddie, lo que significaba ser el portador de Venom para bien o para mal. También preguntando respecto de si su hija se fue con su madre al enterarse. Aquello fue lo que más le dolió a Frank.

El acoso era demasiado y no sabía muy bien cómo manejarlo.

No podía ir al taller, sus propios amigos y trabajadores se mostraron diferentes, no sabían cómo tratarlo o como hablarle. Estaban asustados y no era para menos. Otros se sentían engañados al no enterarse por el propio Frank lo que pasó aquel día, pero en el momento debió actuar, no pensar y sobre analizar las cosas.

Había que resolver en el momento.

No pudo decirle la verdad a sus amigos y ahora menos que tanta gente le seguía y era observado todo el tiempo por Shield; pero lo que más le dolía era no poder resolver las dudas de Amber, la razón del porque ya no estaba con él.

Como padre se sentía una basura por engañar a su hija, pero era por su bien. Las cosas seguían tensas pese al tiempo, solo esperaba que no tuvieran que pasar años para hablar con su hijita.


	15. Parte 15

Unos días después de la visita semanal con Amber fue que Frank empezó a decaer de salud.

La fiebre, el sudor y los temblores empezaron a ser recurrentes, pero lo alarmante fue empezar a toser sangre, incluso al ir al baño se presentaba el líquido rojo.

Asustado llamó a Eddie porque si era algo debido a Venom no podía ir a cualquier médico. No quería alarmar a Shield por enfermarse o por no tener al simbionte. El no poder hacer como antaño lo estaba empezando a frustrar por lo que sus ánimos varían. Muchas personas que se le acercaban pagaron el precio por sacar de sus casillas a Miller.

Eddie se hizo la misma idea que Frank respecto que su salud se vio afectada por Venom, pero le parecía igual raro. Su simbiosis fue demasiado corta. No podía llegar e ir donde el hombre por lo que debía recurrir a Strange y su dimensión espejo, ya no sabía cuántos favores le debía al hombre.

_—¿Diga?_

—Hola, Stephen… soy Eddie…

_—No suena a una llamada de cortesía, ¿ocurre algo?_

—Primero, lamento molestar, pero Frank no se encuentra bien y no puede ir a un hospital por claras razones… necesito verlo pero que nadie se entere.

_—De acuerdo… dame cinco minutos._

—Gracias, Stephen.

_—No hay de que, Eddie._

Eddie corto la llamada y dejo el celular apoyado en la mesa frente al sofá. Klyntar se encontraba en uno de los espacios del sofá durmiendo, pero despertó por el sonido y la luz proveniente del portal de Stephen. Despertó y rápidamente se lanzó a las piernas del hechicero, el gato adoraba a Strange.

Maulló hasta que Stephen le tomó en brazos.

—No es un gato normal— comentó Stephen.

—Pienso igual— añadió Brock.

Invito al mayor a sentarse para explicarle brevemente de lo que sucedía con Frank. Aquella noche en el santuario le había relatado su vida a grandes rasgos, por lo que ahora tuvo que ahondar más en lo que significó separarse de Venom.

—Luego de eso mis órganos eran un asco, estuve mucho tiempo yendo donde Dan para que me viera y poder curarme. Tome muchos remedios naturales, porque Venom trabaja dentro mio a escondidas en esas visitas al consultorio y no quería químicos en mi sistema.

—Entendible, si bien no es mi división veo que la intención de Venom de alejar la medicina de tu sistema era para un mejor tratamiento— se tomó unos minutos para pensar en cómo actuaría Venom bajos diferentes circunstancias, además de químicos en el cuerpo de su huésped. Ya había visto que podía tomar diferentes características en su cuerpo para diferenciar humano si deseaba. —Tengo demasiadas dudas que mi lado médico desea ver, pero entiendo que no puedo solicitar nada a Venom.

—El lo agradece— respondió Eddie. —Confía en ti, es muy extraño pero aquella vez cuando nos vimos, dijo que eres de cuidado.

—¿Cuidado?— preguntó Stephen, pensaba que era en un mal sentido así que se estaba empezando a preocupar, cosa que se reflejó en su rostro.

—En el buen sentido— lo calmo Eddie al ver su semblante. —Eres alguien poderoso que no se debe hacer enojar… es como… un instinto. Venom reconoce a contrincantes fuertes.

—Fascinante.

Al escuchar decir a Stephen aquello, Eddie no pudo contener una pequeña risa. Venom dentro suyo chillaba como adolescente diciendo que aquello era de ese vulcano de la serie. Al parecer su simbionte era un fan trekkie.

¿Venom querría irse en algún momento del planeta? Sabía de Thor y Loki, también de otras realidades gracias a Stephen… por lo que no sería raro de asumir que Venom en algún momento quisiera irse, más aún si se le da la oportunidad.

Con el tiempo Eddie aprendió que si bien no hay algo que pueda ocultarle a V, hay cosas que puede esconder por un tiempo, y ese temor era una de ellas.

—Aprovechando las circunstancias de vernos en persona, debo informar sobre algo importante— las palabras de Stephen preocuparon a Eddie, pero más aún a Venom pensando que se trataría de Shield o algo similar. —He podido rastrear por cortos momentos la presencia de otro simbionte, es muy breve. Imagino que cuando hace simbiosis con un humano, por lo que debemos resolver ese detalle.

—Creo que eso es más importante ahora, es un problema.

—¿Problema?

—Si hay que ir detrás de otro simbionte, V gastará parte de su energía, ayudar a Frank también y no podemos comer como antes… es un problema, más aún si estamos hambrientos todo el tiempo.

—Entiendo, yo vigilare al simbionte y tu cuida de Frank.

—Muchas gracias, Stephen, por todo.

Se quedaron el resto de la tarde conversando de todo un poco, necesitaban hacer tiempo hasta que fuera de madrugada y así ocupar la oscuridad de la noche como un manto que los cubría de cualquiera que pudiera vigilar el hogar de Miller. Necesitaban aprovechar todas las ventajas a su alcance.

Una vez vieron la hora se alistaron para ir donde Miller. Eddie le había pedido como favor a Peter de escribirle al hombre, porque nadie confiaba en que su celular no fuese intervenido por Shield, todo en un mensaje con intenciones ocultas.

Todos sospechaban de aquel acto de amabilidad para vigilarlo.

Los dos aparecieron en la sala del lugar y Eddie llevó a Stephen hasta el dormitorio. Si bien no conocía la casa del hombre, los recuerdos que obtuvo de V, fueron de ayuda.

Stephen antes de entrar a la casa había puesto protecciones para así irse a la dimensión espejo sin alertar a alguien que pudiera vigilar. Una vez en la habitación, Stephen se encargó de traer a Frank y dejar un reflejo de su persona en la realidad.

—Hola Frank…

—Eddie. Strange.

La tensión entre ambos hombres era palpable por lo que Stephen le hablo a Venom diciendo que no había problemas en que apareciera.

Todos pensaron que V saldría en unas especies de cuerdas que irían al cuerpo de Frank o que en su pequeña forma iba a serpentear hasta llegar al otro humano. A ninguno se les pasó por la cabeza que Venom iba a ser rechazado por el cuerpo de Frank.

—¿V?— preguntó Eddie asustado recogiendo parte del cuerpo negro que cayó al piso al hacer contacto con Miller. —¿Qué ocurre?

—No puedo ingresar, si intento entrar lo vamos a matar.

—¡¿Qué?!— preguntó colérico Frank. Nunca imaginó escuchar aquello. —Se suponía que seria como Eddie— le recrimino Frank a Venom. —No que me ibas a matar en el proceso… ¿qué mierda? ¿Voy a morir? No puedo morir, tengo una hija…

—Yo… ¿Venom? No entiendo… ¿Qué pasa con Frank?

—Alteramos al hombre, sus células nos repelen… si intentamos curarlo lo terminaremos por matar. Puedo trabajar en la parte externa pero no en sus órganos. Necesitamos ayuda.

—¿Y si ocupamos medicina?— pero Venom negó. Aquello solo funcionó porque el cuerpo de Brock no rechazo al simbionte desde un principio como Frank, solo resintió la separación abrupta.

—¿Entonces eso es todo?— preguntó Frank enojado. —¿Se acabó?

—Dejanos pensar en algo.

—No me puedes ayudar, Eddie… eres un humano y esa cosa me va a matar… ¿qué tienes para pensar?

Frank se dejó caer en el piso, su breve lapsus de rabia y enojo pasó a tristeza por Amber. Nuevamente su hija iba a resentir sus decisiones.

Strange quien se había mantenido alejado todo ese tiempo pensaba en una solución. Tenía información de lo sucedido con Eddie y lo que hizo Venom con el cuerpo de Brock, se hacía una idea del problema con Frank.

Necesitaban ayuda y sabía a quién pedirle, pero sería más fácil que el joven Parker la obtenga.

—Eddie— interrumpió la charla entre ambos hombres. —¿Me dijiste que mantenían contacto con Peter, verdad?

—Si, es un chico interesante, aunque a Deadpool no le gusta que le hable— al parecer aquello último no debió decirlo. Metió la pata si el entrecejo de Strange significaba que Deadpool seria regañado o alejado del adolescente.

—Necesito que le escribas agradeciendo por la gestión, pero que se note que estas triste. Peter debe preguntarte qué ocurre y tú le dices que no puedes ayudar a Frank, pero que igual estás preocupado por el hombre.

—De acuerdo… ¿algo más…?

—Solo eso— respondió al rubio y volteo a ver a Frank. —Te pido una semana, solucionaremos el problema, pero necesito que Peter me ayude en eso. ¿Puedes esperar un poco más, Frank?

—Como sea… solo que no pienso perderme ninguna vista a Amber. ¿Está claro?

Stephen asintió con la cabeza, debía asegurar de estar listo antes que cualquier fin de semana, como les informo Miller. Los sábados generalmente iba a ver a Amber a menos que tuviera algo ese día, entonces se corría al domingo.

Con todo decidido fue que tanto Brock como Strange regresaron al departamento del primero. Stephen le recordó que debía ser sincero con Peter para que los ayude.

El plan era simple, Stephen no podía convencer a Tony para ocupar sus influencias y ayudar a Miller, pero con la ayuda de Peter si.

Lo primero era tocar la fibra sensible del adolescente, era alguien que deseaba ayudar a todos, además de ser muy empático con quienes consideraba sus amigos, por lo que Tony vería su cambio, luego él hablaría con Peter para explicar más a profundidad el problema y de mencionar a Amber. Tarde o temprano saldría el tema de que Stark podría ayudar.

Peter le pediría ayuda, pero el hombre no se iba a comprometer, claramente. Luego aparecería Stephen solicitando ayuda a Tony para el hombre porque tenía una hija, además de que Peter estaba afectado porque un amigo tendría problemas si el hombre muere.

Ya con eso tendrían a Stark y podrían llegar junto a la Dra. Cho.

[...]

Y como bien lo planeo Strange las cosas resultaron a favor de ellos.

Peter era un fan de Eddie Brock y de su trabajo en cuanto se pilló con un episodio de su programa por internet, empezó a seguir al hombre en redes sociales y sus trabajos en San Francisco. Fue así que se enteró del problema que tuvo y la razón de irse de la ciudad, también de la cancelación de su programa “El reporte Brock”.

Sin darse cuenta Eddie fue un gran motivante para ser fotógrafo para el Daily Bugle, así podía desarrollar su pasión que era la fotografía pero en el ámbito periodístico, no tan artístico como en su tiempo libre. Era una buena forma de equilibrar su vida como Spiderman y de sus propios estudios para luego ir a la universidad, las fotografías eran un respiro en su día a día.

Ya el saber de que el hombre había logrado entrevistar al alienígena fue asombroso, pero luego enterarse de que el propio Brock era Venom, en vez de romper su burbuja solo hizo ver a Eddie como una persona que superó sus adversidades intentando ser mejor, con o sin Venom, todos los días luchaba por salir adelante, pese a los problemas en New York, el quedar sin su programa y luego el intentar desacreditarlo por parte de Flash Thompson.

Por todo eso y más es que Peter tenía una empatía con el hombre mayor y al saber de su preocupación por la salud de Frank, más allá de todo lo que enteró que sufría el hombre gracias a la prensa, sin olvidar las palabras del señor Strange… Motivaron al adolescente a pedirle ayuda a su mentor.

Tony por su parte había escuchado del propio chico respecto de lo que ocurría en San Francisco y de la aparición de un alíen, pero como era todo en otra ciudad no se preocupó ya tenía suficientes problemas en New York y los alrededores con los que lidiar. El gobierno le estaba colocando una soga al cuello.

El que ahora le pidiera algo, ayudar o no a un hombre, le extraño, pero si se lo pedía era porque de verdad le importaba, además de ser urgente.

No estaba seguro de cómo ayudar así que lo primero sería quitar a ese tal Frank Miller del ojo público y que mejor que traer las miradas que su propia persona.

Tony en una entrevista comentó el aire que no encontraba justo lo que hacían con el hombre en San Francisco, además que lo felicitaba por dar la cara y no ocultarse sabiendo lo que significaba para sus cercanos.

Aquellas palabras fueron suficientes para que todo el odio que estaba recibiendo Miller, cesase casi inmediatamente.

Por los últimos tres días de la semana que Strange pidió como plazo, toda la prensa intentaba obtener de Tony Stark sus palabras respecto del tema. Querían, deseaban, necesitaban ahondar en profundidad respecto del tema. Más aún porque Stark era el único otro superhéroe además de Strange que se relacionaba con Venom, según el resto de personas.

Eran animales detrás de una noticia.

[...]

El problema de enfocarse en Stark hizo que ciertos asesinatos en algunas zonas de la ciudad no fuera un tema relevante.

Los que sí estaban al tanto de aquello eran Strange y algunos agentes de Shield, quienes sospechaban de Cletus Kasady. Sobre todo porque desde su fuga en prisión los asesinatos y desapariciones iban en aumentos, pero el hombre no era estúpido. Estaba yendo contra personas que nadie extrañaría, marginados, vagabundos y prostitutas.

Strange estaba pendiente de la parte simbionte que aparece por breves momentos y los agentes de Shield por la persona que era Kasady, podían utilizar al hombre para sus beneficios.

El detalle fue cuando unos policías vieron a Cletus en una actitud sospechosa por lo que fueron a detenerlo, y al acercarse lo reconocieron como el psicópata y asesino pelirrojo por lo que solo alcanzaron a sacar sus armas cuando Cletus dio el paso a un simbionte rojo que devoró a ambos policías completamente.

No siendo eso suficiente también fue detrás de una mujer que vio la escena.

Los agentes que presenciaron aquello informaron a su superior. Les dieron órdenes de alejarse, pero no perder de vista a Kasady, ellos no podrían hacerles frente por lo que debían esperar a que llegase el refuerzo especializado.

Aquella madrugada Cletus y su simbionte fueron interceptados por agentes que utilizaban armas sónicas, pero el simbionte rojo se mostró levemente afectado. La mayoría de presentes no pensaron que aquello sería tan poco efectivo por lo que combinaron sus ataques con fuego para así poder separar a Cletus del simbionte.

No fue fácil, significó sangre, muertes y rabia del simbionte rojo contra los agentes, no dudo en partirlos a la mitad utilizando sus extremidades como si fuesen hojas de cuchillas.

Luego de recibir una orden de captura del simbionte sin importar la vida del humano fue que lanzaron granadas directamente contra Kasady para finalmente debilitar al simbionte y encapsularlo.

Cletus gritó por “Carnage” antes de desmayarse, por lo que fue bautizado por Shield con ese nombre.

Dos hombres se encargaron de dejar el cuerpo de Kasady en el hospital, ya no les importaba si sobrevivía o no.

Lo importante era saber porque Carnage resistía tanto ciertas frecuencias de sonido y el fuego a diferencia de Venom. La información que pudieron conseguir era clara en que eso le afectaba bastante, pero no así con este otro simbionte.

¿Por qué?

Eso era lo que debían saber a toda costa, siempre y cuando la vida del simbionte no peligre. No les servía muerto, por lo que con más ahínco estaban interesados en conseguir a Venom en Shield.


	16. Parte 16

En esa semana, Strange se había encargado de explicarle a Tony que la ayuda de la doctora Cho sería imprescindible para ayudar a Miller, ya que la reconstrucción celular en la que trabajaba la mujer era justo lo que necesitaban para que su salud mejore.

Stark no era idiota, sabía que algo ocultaba el hombre. Se le hacía raro que Shield tuviera bajo vigilancia a Frank, pero que Strange deba ayudarlo a escondidas del pirata. Había algo grande detrás y ya se encargaría de descubrirlo.

Se comunicó con la mujer y ella con todo su instrumental de trabajo viajó, otra vez para ayudar al hombre, más que pequeñas cosas pareciera que se trajo su laboratorio completo por lo que deben instalarla en algún lugar y la torre era una fachada ideal.

Stephen contacto con Eddie para avisarle que todo estaba listo, solo debían ir por Frank y dejar que se someta a los análisis y tratamiento de la doctora. Aunque por su trabajo y la tecnología que emplea, no debiera demorar más de una noche completa o más tardar un día en el peor de los casos.

Eddie dijo que lo mejor para tener a los ojos de Shield distraídos sería pasear por la ciudad como Venom. Por lo que mientras se llevaban a Frank a la torre de Stark donde se instaló la asiática, tendría que dejar a Eddie en el departamento.

Lo bueno del plan es que Venom haría acto de presencia luego de bastante… sin olvidar que Venom estaba rebosante de energía y deseaba recorrer la ciudad en su forma, pero no confiaban aún en que Shield no intentase algo, por lo que pese a la reticencia de Strange, pidió la ayuda de Peter, y por ende la de Wade, para que estén con el hombre y puedan ayudarlo en caso de que algo ocurra.

Aquellas personas que se ocultaban bajo la fachada de Shield estaban más interesado en Carnage, por lo que obviaron la salida de Venom cuando se les notificó. Su única oportunidad desperdiciada.

Peter no podía ir con su traje rojo y azul, por lo que se vistió completamente de negro con un estilo más militar o de agente, según las palabras del adolescente, y dijo que se llamaría mono nocturno.

Anteriormente había hecho una video llamada con Ned y su amigo bromeó respecto de un nombre clave.

Deadpool al escuchar aquello se cabreó alegando de un tal Quentin, quien quería robarse a su araña y también recrimina contra fans que se olvidaban que el niño era suyo, que él era su alma gemela o destinada. Ninguno de los presentes entendió a qué se refería.

En un principio Frank estaba reacio a acompañar en lo que fuera a los otros, pero con la mención de Amber y explicando que si el proceso tardaba más que la noche completa podrán sustituirlo durante el día de forma que nadie sospeche y llegue como nuevo a la visita con su hija… ya con eso fue que el hombre tuvo que aceptar.

La mujer se sorprendió al encontrar un caso tan extraño y complejo como el de Miller, pero siendo una petición expresa y confidencial de Stark se puso a trabajar sin hacer preguntas. Ambos recordaban el problema ocurrido años atrás, al menos ahora ambos se aseguraron de hablar, con Stephen presente por parte de Tony, para explicar la razón de su viaje.

Helen había dejado el tema de la reconstrucción de un cuerpo completo desde cero, si no que se enfocó en trabajar con la persona y su ADN junto a sus células como base para ayudarle, de esa forma niños y adultos con casos delicados podrían mejorar sin tener que esperar órganos o medulas compatibles. Era bastante el tiempo que se ahorraban en búsqueda y exámenes.

Por lo que trabajar con las células de Miller, las cual no alcanzaron a ser modificadas por parte de Venom, que se encontraban sanas ya descarta cualquier ataque cibernético y uso de un cuerpo como fue el de Ultron. La mujer podía trabajar tranquila sin el temor a que algo similar vuelva a ocurrir.

Bruce por su parte estaba sumamente interesado en trabajar directamente con la mujer sin el temor de Stark y la idea de Ultron al fondo de su mente. Le avisaron a Banner que la mujer debía trabajar en la ciudad y había solicitado a Stark un espacio para trabajar, por lo que deberían alargar su estadía para que nadie sospeche nada. Ya con Banner tendrían un testigo presencial de que nada ocurrió dentro de la torre. Stark lamentaba utilizar a su hermano de ciencia, pero era necesario.

Mientras la mujer trabajaba en Miller, Tony aprovechó para alejarse con Strange y hablar seriamente los dos.

—¿Qué ocurre?— preguntó el hechicero luego de que Tony lo hiciera entrar a su laboratorio. El lugar más seguro a ojos y oídos externos de todo el maldito New York.

—¿Por qué Miller está así? ¿Porque Peter estaba tan interesado en ayudar al hombre? ¿Y que me ocultan?— Stephen no dijo nada, tampoco hizo ningún movimiento por lo que Tony suspiró cansado, debería explicarse. —Sé que algo ocurre, supuestamente Shield vigila al hombre y ahora me piden ayudar sin que el pirata de Fury se entere. Esta bien que sea un secreto tuyo, pero debo saber si debo proteger a quienes me importan, además no olvidemos que lo traes desde San Francisco… Son muy obvios…

Strange sabía que debía explicar algunas cosas, sinceramente esperaba hacerlo hasta un tiempo más, pero conocía a Tony.

—No debes preocuparte… nos es un problema de los vengadores… Hay quienes quieren a Venom y no estamos seguros si es Shield como tal o algo dentro de la agencia, por lo que no necesitamos levantar sospechas y la salud de Frank es primordial para aquello.

—¿Qué más?

—Planeaban utilizar a Peter y a mí para capturar al simbionte, pero nos enteramos y evitamos el contacto con la agencia. Luego se reveló la identidad del portador del simbionte en una conferencia por lo que asumo que sus planes se tuvieron que suspender.

—¿Querían utilizar a Peter?— el tono empleado por Stark dejaba en claro al hechicero que en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad investigaría el tema. —¿Dónde está Peter?

—Están en San Francisco cuidando a Venom.

—¿Están?

—Peter y Wade…— dijo agachándose en su lugar porque ya sabía la reacción que el contrario iba a presentar.

—¿Wilson? ¿Dejaste a mi niño con ese mercenario demente? ¿Sabes que lo acosa todo el tiempo? ¡Eres un imbécil, Strange!

—¡Ey!— le interrumpió un poco enojado por la última frase. —Sé que te ocultamos cosas, pero no creas que soy descuidado con el joven Parker, ¿me crees tan idiota para dejar a ese demente solo en otra ciudad con el menor? Puse hechizos a ambos, dime si tus asistentes pueden hacer algo al otro lado del país.

—No me tientes, Strange— le reto Stark. —Es obvio que trabajó en un traje para Peter con una IA solo para el chico. Pondré modos contra Deadpool, así que no serán necesarios tus jueguitos de luces.

Ambos hombres siguieron conversando sin ahondar demasiado en la situación y peleando en el proceso sobre quien cuidaba mejor del chico Parker. Strange no quería poner a Tony bajo la lupa de aquellas personas en Shield por lo que deseaba separar las cosas en la medida de lo posible.

Tony en un momento le ofreció algo de beber a lo que el de la capa pidió un té. Tuvieron que dirigirse a la cocina, por lo que el tema cambio de foco en caso de cualquier cosa.

—Entonces… ¿Dijiste aquello por el chico?

—Quería ayudar y sé lo que es tener a la prensa acosándote todo el maldito tiempo.

—Fui el mejor neurocirujano, sé de lo que hablas, Stark.

—Tiempo pasado, cariño… yo sigo siendo el gran Tony Stark— ante esa respuesta Strange blanqueo los ojos.

—De acuerdo… pero me sorprende, eso es todo.

—Lo dice el que apoyó al ali… simbionte— corrigió ante la mirada que le mandó el otro. —Apareciste en la conferencia de prensa diciendo muchas cosas… pero es verdad que hay más…

—Eso es otro punto que debo hablar… Había una presencia este tiempo, pero hace muy poco deje de rastrearla, es como que hubiera desaparecido…

—¿Tú crees que se deba a ellos?

—Puede ser…

No había que especificar que ambos sospechaban de aquellos que se ocultaban en las sombras. Igual ambos se impresionaron al imaginar a alguien o varias personas escondiéndose dentro de la agencia de Shield, pero no les extrañaba. Luego de los años el pirata se ganó varios enemigos.

Incluso ellos tenían sus villanos.

—¿Puedo ayudar en algo?

—¿Estas ofreciendo tu ayuda? ¿De forma desinteresada?— bromeo Strange a lo que se ganó una mala mirada y brazos cruzados del más pequeño. —Lo siento…

—Ya veré como me las cobro, Strange…

—De acuerdo… me dices entonces…— añadió en forma coqueta. El último tiempo tenían esa especie de juego de coquetear con el contrario. —Pero volviendo al tema… si logras acabar con la mala imagen que se tiene de Frank…

—Cariño…— le interrumpió el castaño. —Eso lo logré el día de la entrevista… Soy Tony Stark después de todo…

—Lamento no estar enterado de todo lo que pasa en el mundo del espectáculo relacionado a tu persona…

—Deberías estar enterado en qué pasos ando.

—Lo tendré en cuenta— le guiño un ojo para luego carraspear. —Solo hay que asegurarse de mostrar una buena imagen para que no hagan nada en lo que averiguamos qué pasa con los que quedan en el planeta.

—Creo saber como hacer eso… Tengo rumores de Fury respecto de una iniciativa para registrar… si juego con eso y avivó las llamas pues... se ocuparan en ese tema, si algo le pasa a Miller todos van a saberlo.

—Ocuparlos a ellos, me agrada…

—¿Strange?— preguntó Bruce quien entraba en la cocina por un bocadillo nocturno. —Me sorprende verte en la torre y tan tarde.

—Tiempo sin vernos Banner.

—Dime Bruce, ya te lo he dicho…— una pequeña sonrisa asomó en el de lentes. Tony alzó la ceja haciéndose una extraña idea que desechó inmediatamente.

Stark no quería creer que la confianza que presentaba Bruce, sumado a mostrarse contento de ver a otra persona, se debía a algo que no fuese de un ámbito laboral como era salvar al mundo.

—¿Se conocen?

—En su tiempo de exilio se topó en Kamar-taj y conoció a Ancestral, mantuvieron contacto y en algunas visitas nos encontramos.

—¿Fuiste al Himalaya?

—Como Hulk no soy consciente del tiempo, menos del clima o la distancia desde mi casa, por lo que cuando volví a ser yo no estaba preparado para soportar mi estadía en ese lugar. Ancestral me encontró y me ayudó.

—No sabía eso… ¿qué más cosas me ocultas, Brucie?— se quejó Stark.

—No demasiadas… solo lo que es… hum… privado— sin ser consciente Banner llevó sus ojos hacia Strange cuando dijo lo último, pero los alejó rápidamente.

Tony miró fijamente a su amigo para luego acercarse a Strange.

—Bueno… debo revisar ciertas cosas así que te dejo con un viejo amigo… no me engañes Stephanie.

—Por favor… dejame de llamarme así— pidió el hechicero.

—Sabes que no lo haré— con eso se fue en dirección al pasillo para ir a la planta donde se encontraba Cho con Miller. No sin antes palmear suavemente el hombro de Banner. —Cuidamelo, ¿si?— le pidió a su amigo.

—Cla-claro…— el silencio se instaló en la habitación en cuanto Stark se fue. —Hum… no sabía que tú y Tony salían…

—No lo hacemos, solo le gusta coquetear con todo lo que se mueva…

—Pues hace mucho no lo veo en eso… igual no siempre pongo atención a lo que me rodea.

Strange no añadió nada al comentario de Bruce, por el contrario, decidió cambiar de tema.

—¿Cómo has estado este tiempo? Por lo menos ya van un par de años desde la última vez que nos vimos.

Bruce se alarmó al escuchar aquello. No deseaba recordar lo ocurrido hace años atrás, sabía que aquello no lo tuvo que hacer. El hombre frente suyo jamás mostró interés en su persona, por lo que al despertar aquella mañana la vergüenza era tanta que solo huyo, como siempre hacía.

—Si… am… todo bien… ayudando a los vengadores y tratando de no descontrolarme.

—Ya hablamos de eso, Bruce, no es un problema… miralo como una oportunidad.

—Definitivamente aprendiste de Ancestral.

Por mientras Tony se dirigió donde la mujer para saber cómo iban las cosas con Miller. Sin ser consciente ya eran las tres de la mañana. ¿Paso tanto tiempo hablando con Strange sin ser consciente del transcurso del tiempo? Quizás lo que creía que era solo interés, no era eso, quizás iba mucho más allá.

¿Y Banner? ¿Qué ocultaba?

—Friday, cariño…— llamó una vez dentro del ascensor.

—¿Si?

—¿Puedes averiguar de Bruce en el Himalaya y su relación con Strange?

—¿Algún tiempo en específico?

—Pon 10 años hacia atrás…

—¿Deseaba que me enfoque en algo?

—No… por el momento no… solo quiero… quiero saber…

—Jefe… si está celoso yo creo que debe ir y hablar directamente con el señor Strange.

—¿Celoso, yo? Nunca…

—Jefe…— Tony tenía la sensación de que su niña quería añadir algo más pero desistió al último momento.

—¿Peter ha visto tus códigos?

—Intenta que actúe de manera más natural. Luego de ver a Vision me interesó aprender…

—¿Deseas un cuerpo?

—No, jefe… solo… el cómo se relacionan. Ese nivel de cercanía y cuidados que tienen me interesa aprender y el joven Parker me ayuda ingresando nuevos códigos.

—¿Tú crees que debería dejarlo trabajar en algún proyecto en la torre?

—Sería beneficioso, pero creo que Peter apreciaría vivir la universidad como un chico relativamente normal.

—Tienes razón…

—Le informare de lo que encuentre, jefe…— con eso las puertas del piso se abrieron.

Tony camino pensativo hasta la oficina en la que estaba la mujer y el hombre. Antes de entrar pudo ver como Frank estaba aún en esa especie de cápsula. Las máquinas de la doctora Cho trabajando dentro de la cápsula.

La mujer solo programo las indicaciones: abrir el cuerpo de Frank, mantenerlo estable y trabajar sobre los órganos más importantes primero; en este caso pulmones y corazón, ya luego vendrían tres fases más en donde se trabaja con el resto de órganos, nervios y tejido.

Aquello en verdad le fascinaba, pero los recuerdos de perder a Jarvis y el caos que causó Ultron lo seguían persiguiendo en sueños. Razón de que mantuviera la distancia con el proyecto de Helen, aunque ambos sabían que seguirán en contacto, por la revolucionaria tecnología de Stark y el empleo que le daba Helen.

A la larga Helen igual se apoyaba en los avances y nuevos descubrimiento de Stark.

Se extrañó de no ver a la mujer, por lo que recorrió el piso buscándola. En una pequeña sala la encontró revisando su computadora.

—¿Helen?— preguntó para captar la atención. La mujer se asustó debido a que se encontraba concentrada en lo que sea que mirara en el computador.

—Stark… ¿pasa algo? Todo va bien con el paciente.

—Lo vi, solo que me sorprendió que no supervise directamente.

—Confío en mi trabajo, ademas que estaba revisando los exámenes.

—¿Pasa algo?

—Por el momento no, pero con las células que estoy trabajando no me extrañaría que en unos años el tal Frank desarrolle algún tipo de cáncer.

Tony no sabía que responder a eso, no era cercano al hombre.

—Tendremos que ver qué hacer llegando ese momento.

—Solo quería corroborar los exámenes… no hay mejor base que el propio paciente, pero en casos así solo alargo el tiempo hasta que…

—Entiendo— le interrumpió Tony. —Tranquila, creo que no es el primer caso…

—Sabes que luego de Ultron decidí no crear nada desde cero, sino que trabajar con la base de la cadena de ADN o de las células si fuesen necesaria, pero cuando me encuentro con un paciente que ya presenta una enfermedad… bueno… se que puedo mejorar su calidad de vida, pero al hacerlo sería poner la primera piedra para que algo se vuelva a repetir.

—También vivo con el temor constante de perder a Friday como pasó con Jarvis, soy muy cuidadoso en trabajar con otra IA.

—No deberíamos vivir con estos temores constantes.

—Si deseamos ayudar y adelantarnos varios pasos a nuestros compañeros, este es uno de los peros.

Antes de decir algo más unas luces y posteriormente un portal pequeño apareció frente a ambos. Strange dejó ver su rostro.

—Solo deseo informarte de que todo está bien con Peter.

—¿Me dices porque paso algo o porque solo te aviso?

—Solo aviso, tranquilo…

—De acuerdo, gracias…

—Doctora— ahora Strange se dirigió a la mujer en la habitación. —¿Todo bien con el tiempo?

—No hay inconvenientes.

—Gracias me retiro entonces— con esa despedido el portal se cerró frente a ambos.

Por el resto de la noche no se presentó ningun problema, tanto en New York como en San Francisco, por lo que Frank tendría tiempo de sobra para prepararse e ir a ver a su hija. El sábado también fue un día tranquilo para todos, solo que Strange intentaba buscar un eco de la presencia de aquel ser.

[...]

En un hospital de San Francisco se encontraba en urgencias un extraño paciente que se encontraba con problemas respiratorios, cardíacos y de sus órganos, los cuales parecían estar por colapsar. La mayoría de médicos intentaban estabilizar al hombre.

Todos se sorprendieron de encontrar al asesino Cletus Kasady en la parte trasera del hospital arrojado como si fuera un objeto. El código de ética médico impedía no atender a todos por igual, razón de que intentasen salvar la vida, pero no por eso las cosas estaban en calma.

Constantemente se sentía la tensión en el lugar, por lo que ya para la tarde avisaron a la policía para que enviaran a personas y que estuvieran en el lugar en caso de cualquier cosa.

Nadie entendía que le paso al hombre luego de su escape con otros prisioneros, menos quien lo dejó en tal estado.

En aquel hospital estaba circulando el rumor de un paciente peligroso, pero no de su estado, por lo que el doctor Lewis no tenía la menor idea de lo cercano que se encontraba al portador de otro simbionte, un hijo de Venom.

Simbionte que no presentaba ningún vínculo con su “padre” o a la inversa, quizás si Venom hubiera seguido con Thompson hubiera sospechado de su existencia como tal.

[...]

Con el pasar de los días fue que Tony empezó a mostrar interés en Frank, diciendo que estaba investigando para conversar con el resto del equipo si el simbionte se encontraba capacitado para trabajar con ellos en casos de necesidad, porque estaban interesados en trabajar con otros héroes o hacer un sub unidad para amenazas en específicas, pero para eso debían conocer y tratar con Miller.

Por lo que nuevamente Tony favorece la decisión de mostrarse como tal, pese a los riegos. Si el hombre lo hacía, era porque como Venom no debía preocuparse de que alguien atentó contra su persona.

A Stark le encantaba jugar con Shield. No por nada se ganó llamadas de Fury.

Cabe mencionar que Tony ignoró cualquier trato que el gobierno con Shield hubieran dictaminado luego de aquella conferencia. El caso de Amber solo dio la posibilidad de controlar a “Venom”, quien se encontraba con Miller.

Pero del interés las cosas pasaron rápidamente a un ámbito personal según la prensa amarillista. Todos estaban demasiado extrañados por el repentino interés del filántropo y dueño de industrias Stark quien se encontraba en su ciudad, pero ya había manifestado el interés de encontrarse directamente con Miller.

Por lo que algunos sabiendo de la historia de Frank con Eddie, fue que atacaron al periodista con preguntas respecto de Stark y su interés en su ¿Ex-pareja? ¿Eddie y Frank terminaron? ¿Formalizaron alguna vez?

Su relación nuevamente estaba saliendo a la luz, y como Frank ignoraba a la prensa, siendo ayudado por los agentes de Shield que mantenían a todos a raya, tocaba ir donde el periodista.

Brock ya se había enterado por Stephen de la treta por parte de Stark.

—Tranquilos… solo quiero ir a comprar y no creo que a la dueña de la tienda les agrade que se pongan en la puerta.

—Vamos Eddie— dijo un hombre de la CBS. —Solo dinos si crees que Frank es el nuevo interés sexual de Stark.

—¿Te preocupa acaso el que Stark venga a la ciudad?— preguntó una mujer de CW.

—No me preocupa para nada… ¿Contentos con eso?

—Para nada… ¿Por qué no estás preocupado… acaso sabes algo?— preguntó el de CBS. —¿Es sobre Tony Stark?

_¿Eddie?_

_Tranquilo, V… creo que esto nos puede ayudar..._

—No diré nada, porque no deseo meterme en problemas… pero de verdad… no hay de qué preocuparse. No estoy en una relación con Frank, tengan eso en claro… somos buenos amigos…

—¿Y anteriormente?— preguntó alguien con el logo de KRON.

—Como decía…— Eddie ignoro aquello de forma deliberada. —Si Frank quiere hacer su vida, está en todo su derecho y yo lo apoyare… pero créanme que no será con Stark… están buscando un poco lejos…

—¿Cómo es eso?— preguntó el hombre de CBS.

—¿Quieres dejar de ignorarnos, Eddie? Tú sabes de qué va todo esto… es trabajo y necesitamos información…— dijo la única mujer presente.

—En verdad eso es todo… si me disculpan debo comprar cosas con las que almorzar. Si son buenos en su trabajo van a saber…

Con eso ultimo Eddie pudo escabullirse y se adentró en la tienda de la señora Chen. La mujer estaba preparada por lo que salió de la tienda con una escoba y hablando en un mal idioma los termino alejando por las malas.

—Tu solo traer problemas, Brock— se quejó la mujer asiática. —¿Comprar algo o no?

—Voy a comprar… tranquila.

La mujer bufo para luego ignorarlo. Eddie ya la conocía para saber que no estaba molesta, sino que muy entretenida con los chismes de la televisión. Ya anteriormente la habían entrevistado luego de todo el asunto con la conferencia. En un principio lo tolero pero luego se hartó y fue cuando amenazó con arrojar el agua de la cubeta con la que limpiaba la tienda si la seguían molestando.

Eddie con sus palabras solo dio un pequeño empujón en dirección a New York. Revisando fotografías se dieron cuenta que Tony Stark se encontraba bastante seguido con Stephen Strange por lo que asumieron que a eso se refería Eddie de que no tenía que preocuparse.

¿Anthony Edward Stark estaba en una relación con Stephen Strange?

Aquello fue el titular del resto de la semana y parte del inicio de la siguiente. Muchos fotógrafos y periodistas intentaron acercarse a Strange, pero este los alejaba con el uso de sus portales. Tony por su parte activaba su armadura para irse y así no decir nada.

Nadie pudo sacar ninguna palabra alguno de los dos.

Intentaron hablar con el resto de los Vengadores pero no sabían nada o no iban a decir algo al respecto. Todo estaba muy complicado para confirmar las sospechas, por lo que la prensa amarillista se dio el lujo de inventar cada teoría posible, incluso llegando a trucar imágenes en el proceso.

Nadie sospechaba que Strange y Stark hablaban generalmente del joven Spiderman, incluso se juntaban algunas veces con la tía del adolescente para saber cómo estaba la escuela y amigos del chico.

[...]

Para Frank fue un alivio ver cómo la prensa finalmente lo dejó. Anteriormente se alejó del trabajo debido a que no sabía cómo se lo tomarían todos y a la reacción que tuvieron esos primeros días, y usando la excusa de la prensa, pero ahora estaba libre de ellos.

Tenía que enfrentar ese miedo, pero jamás sospecho que para superar las cosas recibiría la ayuda de Wade y Dopinder.

Las cosas en el taller estaban tensas, pero un tarde llegó Wade junto a Dopinder, con el taxi medio destruido y cayéndose a pedazos algunas piezas. El susto no fue tanto como ver a Deadpool con su traje de mercenario y con un fierro que le atravesaba la cabeza.

Dopinder le pidió ayuda para sacarlo ya que él no podía y que cada vez que lo intentaba, Wade deliraba más hablando de pequeños animales en el pelo de la gente y de cómo extrañaba a su ex Vanessa.

—No volveré a engañarte con Colossus o con Cable,Ness... lo prometo por muchos que sus nalgas sean tan suaves y apretables… daban ganas de morderlas...

—¿Wade?— preguntó Frank poniéndose frente al hombre pero recibiendo por parte de Wade un abrazo y un apretón en su trasero. —¡Epa! ¡Esperate wey! ¡Saca tus manos de mi trasero!

Frank de un empujón alejo a Wade porque quizás se conocían del trabajo, pero amigos así cercanos no eran para que el demente lo ande manoseando frente a todos.

—Cable… ¿Eres tú? Extraño verte, pero ahora estoy con mi arañita…

—Dopinder— llamo Frank al otro. —¿Crees poder sostenerlo mientras tiro de la palanca?

—Es fuerte señor Miller… no creo…

—De acuerdo…— Frank volteo a ver a quién de los suyos podía llamar. —¡Tommy!— llamó a uno que se veía lo bastante fuerte para ayudar a Dopinder. —Necesito que vengas y sostengas a Wade para sacarle lo que tiene en la cabeza.

Frank y Dopinder en ningún momento repararon en la impresión que tenían todos los presentes de ver a un hombre con una palanca que atravesaba de un lugar a otro, que intenten hacerla allí y no ir a un maldito hospital.

Tommy dudo un momento, pero ya había visto tantas cosas que nada le extrañaba. Además que si por él fuera, estaría yendo por el maldito espacio bebiendo cerveza, robando y disparando.

Nunca iba a imaginar en que otra dimensión cumplió su sueño siendo parte de los Devastadores bajo las órdenes del Capitán Yondu Udonta y su mano derecha, Kraglin Obfonteri, con el nombre de Tullk.

Entre los tres y luego de unos cinco intentos finalmente pudieron sacarle de la cabeza la palanca, por lo que casi de inmediato Wade dejo de desvariar y todos los presentes vieron el agujero, literal. Veían a través del puto agujero en la cabeza de alguien.

—Siento que me sacaron una astilla…— siguió hablando Wade como si nada.

—Ah… ¿Jefe?— preguntó Tommy.

Frank volteo a verlo y observó su rostro pálido, inmediatamente observo al resto quienes no se encontraban mejor.

—Tranquilo, él está bien… tiene poderes y un agujero en la cabeza no es nada… en poco tiempo se va a regenerar…— se inclinó sobre Dopinder para susurrar. —¿Se regenera verdad?

—Si señor Miller— respondió el más menudo de los presentes.

—De acuerdo… creo que mejor llevalo a la oficina hasta que esté entero…

—Bien… vamos señor Pool. Creo que no necesita seguir traumatizando a más personas… No necesita repetir lo de… bueno, casi todas sus peleas…

Así ambos hombres empezaron a caminar.

—No es justo…— se quejaba Wade como un niño mientras Dopinder le reñía para que estuviera tranquilo e irse a la oficina. —¡Bien! ¡Ya voy!— grito molesto. —¡OE! ¡Frank…! aunque tienes más cara de Deckard Shaw… como sea, gracias por la ayuda, ahora entiendo porque ayudaste con el tema de Venom, siento lo de tu hija…

—Señor Pool— le regaño Dopinder, sabía que aquel tema para el señor Miller era delicado. —Quedamos en que no iba a molestarlo.

—No lo molesto, soy sincero y siendo un buen amigo. Le agradezco por la ayuda pese a perder a su hija en el proceso, pero todo va a pasar y las cosas van a mejorar… incluso Amber tendrá un hermano. ¿¡No es fantástico!?

—Si señor Pool, es fantástico que tenga otro hijo.

—Bueno parte de él será suyo… ¡Gracias Frank!

Con eso ultimo fue que Dopinder pudo hacer entrar a Wade a la oficina y luego un silencio se instaló en el taller, pero aquello no duró mucho ya que Tommy se acercó a su jefe para bromear y luego volvió a su puesto donde estaba trabajando en sacar las piezas de un auto oxidado que les pidieron restaurar.

Luego de aquello fue que todos actuaron como si nada hubiera pasado. Frank pensaba que tendría que seguir con esa extraña atmósfera un tiempo más o que con el pasar de las semanas las cosas fueran volviendo a la normalidad de forma paulatina, pero no… Wade Wilson hizo todo con una maldita palanca en la cabeza.

¿Y como mierda se consiguió enterrar una puta palanca?

[...]

Anne seguía sin hablar con Eddie, durante este tiempo reflexiono y parte de su enojo terminó yéndose, pero de todas formas se sentía mal porque Eddie no hablaba con ella, eran amigos después de todo, pero debía reconocer que el hombre ya era mayor haciendo su vida y viviéndola como mejor le parecía… no significaba que las cosas iban a acabar, solo que debía a Eddie seguir y ella apoyarlo o reñirlo de ser necesario pero no involucrarse demás. Más aún si deseaba casarse con Dan.

Por lo que todo su esfuerzo se aplicaba en ayudar a los abogados de Frank para que la custodia vuelva al hombre, pero era difícil porque todos creían que era el portador de Venom.

Ella no podía llegar y decirle la verdad a todos, porque si Miller dijo aquello se debía a algo y como no estaba en contacto con Eddie no podía enterarse.

Detestaba enojarse y luego tener que llamar primero. Sí, a veces mantenía actitudes demasiado infantiles.

La culpa de en parte ser culpable de orillar a Frank a decir y perder a su hija estaba presente durante todos los días.

Debía hacer todo de cero, solucionar y mostrar que Venom más que mal era un bien… sabía de lo que hizo Eddie en el pasado con el simbionte y las cosas que hizo Thompson por la conferencia de prensa.

Sabían que Venom ocupó a otros humanos, pero no podía empezar con una caza de brujas en ese aspecto.

—¿Cómo estás?— preguntó Dan entrando al departamento luego de su turno en el hospital.

—Sigo atorada donde mismo… no sé como ayudar a Frank sin exponer a Eddie…— Anne se encontraba sentada con varios papeles esparcidos sobre la mesa y su computadora a un lado.

—¿Siguen sin hablarse?

Anne no dijo nada, pero aquello respondía la pregunta de Lewis. Dejó las cosas en la entrada y luego se dirigió donde ella para besarle la coronilla y apretarle suavemente los hombros en una señal de cariño y confianza.

—Sé que esto no te va a gustar escuchar de mí, pero si no sabes la razón de lo que hicieron no podrás ayudar a Frank… y sé que esto puede poner nuestra situación en la cuerda floja luego de lo que tardamos en arreglar… pero Anne— la mujer le miró sin decir nada. Dan se puso de rodillas frente a ella —Si no logras nada, lo lamentaremos, pero no es el fin del mundo… Frank ya está contento de saber que al menos tú intentas ayudarlo— con eso la acercó a su cuerpo para poder abrazarla.

—Gracias… no sé que haría sin ti… perdón por todo…

—No hay que perdonar… los dos tuvimos la culpa y debemos de aprender de esto para no volver a repetirlo.

Ambos se sonrieron y volvieron a abrazarse, se sentía muy bien saber que uno podía confiar en el otro.


	17. Parte 17

Stephen, Eddie, Peter y Wade, porque donde estuviera su baby-boy él estaría, estaban investigando respecto de los simbiontes.

Stephen ocupaba diferentes hechizos para encontrar la presencia o los ecos de los simbiontes, pero en este último mes las presencias cambiaban regularmente de lugar, moviéndose por todo el país. Ya para ese día habían perdido el rastro de la última en Kansas, semanas antes perdieron la otra en Wyoming.

El hechicero estaba frustrado, había una presencia demasiado difusa por el hospital, pero cuando Eddie fue no encontró nada.

Eddie se movía por todo San Francisco como Venom, siempre cuidándose de Shield y de ser reconocido.

Ya estaban pensando la forma de hacer que Frank dejase de ser el huésped oficial de Venom, porque investigar teniendo que ir a casa de Frank y luego volver utilizando los portales de Strange luego de coordinar salidas, era molesto para todos.

Peter por su parte se movía en New York y los alrededores, algunas veces acompañado por Wade.

Wilson por su parte se circulaba por todo el país pendiente si algo ocurría. Como mercenario le seguían pidiendo asesinar personas, muchas en el extranjero por lo que tuvo que desechar algunos trabajos, lo que golpeaba en sus bolsillos. Sentimiento que compartía con Strange.

Ninguno sabía bien la presencia de aquellos dos simbiontes. Uno de ellos había llegado con mucha anterioridad y permaneció congelado, por decirlo de alguna forma.

[...]

Krobaa había llegado en un meteorito y terminó en uno de los dos polos, posteriormente con el calentamiento global y las investigaciones encontraron restos del meteorito y lo llevaron para investigar.

Ya en un laboratorio supieron que algo no era normal, por lo que pasó de una agencia a otra hasta que finalmente llegó a manos del Doctor Nigel Donlevy.

El hombre se encargó de someter el extraño y particular pedazo de meteorito a niveles extremos, siendo el fuego lo que terminó por despertar al simbionte, no deseaba morir. Los recuerdos del humano sumado al tiempo transcurrido desde que llegó fueron demasiada carga mental para el simbionte por lo que terminó en una especie de sueño dentro del humano.

Nigel no trabajaba solo, tampoco era conocido por jugar solo a uno de los equipos, el hombre iba a donde había dinero.

Hydra no se demoró en enterar del extraño del hombre, por lo que allanaron el laboratorio donde trabajaba y tomaron todas sus notas. Un alienígena capaz de fusionarse con un humano era algo sumamente interesante que podían utilizar.

Se encargaron de obtener toda la evidencia y borrar lo demás. Cada vez que alguien intentaba averiguar respecto de vida en el espacio relacionada con una especie de slim, era que Hydra intervenía.

Como Krobaa lo mismo pasó con Manía.

Pero ella fue traída por Carlton Drake gracias a su fachada de la fundación LIFE, un espécimen que sobrevivió a las pruebas aparentando su muerte. Mientras todos buscaban a Venom ella ocupó a una persona del aseo para salir y luego fue pasando entre varias personas, siendo la primera con la que más duró Patricia Roberston, pero luego se encontró con Andi Benton; pensó que con la mujer ya no tendría problemas pero una tarde varios agentes la acorralaron.

Lograron separarla de la humana y luego fue encerrada en una cápsula y llevada al fondo de unas instalaciones donde se encontró con una extraña simbiosis de Krobaa y Nigel, el humano había caído en la locura lo que se reflejó en su forma física por lo que tenían a ambos encerrados y aislados.

Mania hubiera preferido sobrevivir con Andi, pero con tantos experimentos sabía que no iba a mantener la simbiosis por lo que tarde o temprano mataría a la humana.

Le sorprendía que Krobaa y el humano siguieran juntos, pero aquello se debía a los experimentos de Nigel. El hombro logró forzar una simbiosis, pero aquello desestabilizó su propia mente.

Quienes observaban las pruebas sabían que la base de su trabajo era el de Nigel y ya luego tocaba mejorarlo. Necesitaban a Venom, era quien por más portadores había pasado, según las palabras de Thompson; pero sabían que pronto le pondría las manos a otro espécimen, uno completamente rojo y mucho más fuerte de lo que era Krobaa y Mania.

[...]

Ninguno había obtenido información relevante, exceptuando Eddie quien supo de varios asesinatos y desapariciones de personas, pero aquello no resolvía el problema de que Strange no pudiera detectarlos.

Quedaron en juntarse el domingo y conversar de las cosas, pero Eddie nunca llamó a Strange.

El hechicero preocupado por su amigo hizo un portal hasta la sala del departamento del hombre donde lo encontró en el suelo.

—Ya es el momento.

Formando otro portal fue que llevó a Eddie hasta el santuario en New York, una vez en el lugar llamó a Wong para que le ayudará.

—¿Qué ocurre?— preguntó entrando en la habitación de Strange. —¿Ese es Brock?— se fijó en el rubio sobre la cama del otro.

—Si, creo que tiene algo… está ardiendo en fiebre y Venom no se ha manifestado en este rato… ¿Los chicos siguen acá?

—Si…

—De acuerdo, iré a decirle que nos juntaremos en otro momento… ¿puedes cuidarlo un momento?

—Claro— respondió para luego ver como Stephen caminaba hacia la puerta pero la capa de Levitación se soltó del humano para dirigirse donde Brock y empezar a mover sus puntas para echarle un poco de aire. —Te agrada, ¿eh?

La capa levantó el cuello para observar a Wong, se quedó un momento así y luego se movió rápidamente de arriba y abajo.

—¿Estás en el equipo de Peter sospechando de Stark y Strange o estas buscando a otra persona?

La capa negó varias veces, se dirige a uno de los burós al lado de la cama y de un cajón saca un celular.

—¿Quieres que llame a…?— se tomó un momento pensando que quería la capa, pero al recordar la pregunta que le hizo y luego a Eddie en la cama entendió el mensaje. —¿A Stark? Creo que no es una mala idea, la vez anterior Stephen comentó que los ayudó con el caso de un tal Frank…

Stephen por su parte fue en búsqueda de Peter y Wade, les comento que el periodista se encontraba un poco mal.

—¿Son los minis?— preguntó Wade

—¿Minis?— preguntó Peter. —¿De que estas hablando?

—Wade— advirtió Stephen. —Olvidalo Peter, quiero que vayan a sus casas y que sigan investigando manteniendo el bajo perfil que llevan… te hablo a ti Wade— dijo al ver como el mayor lo ignoraba pensando.

—Lo siento, pero Stark no debería adelantarse… es lo que pienso, pero a todos le gustan los celos… sobre todo si es del rollito de canela.

—¿Qué?— preguntó Stephen, pero sabiendo que a veces Wade no hablaba puras idioteces, hizo aparecer su viejo celular que tenía guardado en un cajón, pero al ver la pantalla marcando a Stark (alias canela como nombre en el celular de Stephen) supo a qué se refería Wilson. —Gracias…

—¿Señor Strange?— Peter preguntó con una carita de perdido que enterneció a los dos mayores.

—No pasa nada, vayan a casa… debo revisar a Eddie.

—¿Jugarán al doctor y al paciente? Trate de que camine luego, doc— se burló Wade. Peter por otro lado al entender a qué se refería no pudo evitar el sonrojo, Wilson se dio cuenta por lo que decidió molestar a su arañita. —Vamos… ¿No te gustaría tener a Eddie como otro papa?

—¿Otro papá?— preguntó Peter, pero recordando algunos comentarios que le hacía al hombre durante las salidas de ambos decidió golpearlo. —¡¡Callate, Wilson!! Nos vamos… adiós señor Strange, saludos a Eddie… Vamos, Wade.

Peter empujó al mercenario hasta la puerta para así poder mancharle. Una vez fuera fue que Peter reñí a Wade por andar hablando de más y luego se marchó directamente a la torre de los Vengadores.

Wade por su parte fue a buscar un puesto de chimichangas ya que tenía bastante hambre. Su plan original era ir con Peter luego de conversar en el santuario, pero tendría que conformarse comiendo por dos, como muy pronto le tocaría a Brock.

[...]

Stephen fue directamente a la habitación donde encontró a Wong haciendo hechizos sobre Eddie y a Levi colocando algunos paños húmedos en la frente de Brock.

—¿Por qué mi teléfono estaba llamando a Stark?

—No me mires, Levi fue quien tuvo la idea.

La capa se mostró indignada ante tal acusación, aunque el hombre tenía toda la razón.

—¿Descubriste algo?— decidió ignorar lo anterior y enfocarse en el otro hombre.

—Hay presencias en su bajo vientre… otra se aloja a su alrededor y parece que los protegiera…

—Debe ser Venom… pero me extraña que no salga y Eddie sigue inconsciente.

—¿Tú sabes de esto, no?

—Tuve que revisar, pero me enfoque en su sola presencia…

—¿Qué tan a futuro viste?

— Unos 10 años.

—Es bastante, sabes los riesgos de ver el futuro— dijo Wong de brazos cruzados. —Te lo dije la primera vez que te acercaste al Ojo de Agamotto.

—Lo entiendo, pero necesitaba saber si había un riesgo potencial.

—Siempre hay uno Strange, el punto es enfrentarlo y no empeorarlo… quizás tus decisiones ahora maten lo que sea que tenga Brock o que algo peor que Dormammu venga.

Antes de que Strange pudiera responder sonó su teléfono. Claramente Stark le iba a devolver la llamada.

—Tranquilo— dijo Wong yendo hacia la puerta. —Te dejaré hablar con el hombre… suerte con Brock.

—Wong…— Stephen quería disculparse con el contrario, sabía que jugar con el tiempo no le agradaba, pero se enfocó netamente en Eddie y no en futuras amenazas… Ya más tarde hablarían.

Levi se acercó donde Strange y lo guió hasta sentarse a un costado de Brock en su cama. El rubio se encontraba con escalofríos, por momentos se retorcía en el lugar.

Strange contesto la llamada pero antes de hablar con Tony puso ambas manos en la frente y el vientre de Eddie para calmarlo.

Por fortuna no se encontraba con Tony en la habitación o lo molestaría diciendo que solo copiaba los hechizos que salían en los libros de J. K. Rowling.

_—¿Stephen? ¿Aló?_

Luego de notar a Eddie más calmado es que volvió a tomar el celular para hablar con Tony y disculparse por la llamada. Le explico que fue un accidente porque estaba cuidando de Brock.

_—¿Estas en San Francisco?_

—Estoy en el santuario, preferí traer a Eddie hasta acá.

_—Vaya… entonces estás bien…_

—Si, tranquilo… íbamos a hablar entre los cuatro, pero con Eddie en tal estado decidí que no seria lo idóneo.

_—Entiendo, hace poco llegó Peter a la torre, lo vi molesto pero cuando le pregunté solo me dijo que Wade empezó a molestarlo._

—Ah, sí… Wade…

_—¿Strange?_

—Lo siento… es que Wade insinuó que Eddie y yo… bueno, ya entiendes, frente a Peter y quizás le molesto que hable de esos temas tan a la ligera.

Un silencio se escuchó del otro lado por un buen rato. Stephen pensó que la llamada se había cortado y antes de preguntar por Tony escucho al contrario.

_—Entiendo porque Peter se molesta, yo también me molestaría con esos comentarios… primero eres tú y luego será cualquiera… Te dije que había que dejar a Wade a un lado._

—Entiendo que sea extraño y… demente, pero no por eso podemos aislarlo.

Ante eso Stark no respondió nada.

—Sabes que es voluble y que extrañamente tiene conocimientos que nadie más tiene, sin olvidar su extraña conexión con otras dimensiones… hay que cuidarlo dentro de lo posible.

_—Si, si… como sea… me avisas cualquier cosa… Peter está jugando con los códigos de Friday y debo hablar con él._

—No seas duro con el niño.

_—No seas blando con Wade._

—Adiós, Tony.

—Adiós, Strange.

Luego de cortar la llamada fue que Strange se enfocó completamente en Brock, primero aliviando sus malestares y posteriormente intentando conectarse con Venom.

Pero el simbionte no se asomaba por ninguna parte, solo por probar Strange intentó un ataque bastante suave a lo que inmediatamente el cuerpo de Eddie se cubrió completamente con la piel de Venom.

Quizás estaba en una especie de hibernación cuidando a los pequeños, pero aún atento frente amenazas contra Brock.

Necesitaba que el contrario despierte y aquello ocurrió hasta la noche.

—¿Donde estoy?... ¿V?

—Eddie— hablo Strange acercándose al campo de visión del menor. —¿Te encuentras mejor?

—Yo… no sé… no recuerdo… ¿qué pasó?

Stephen esperaba hablar de esto en mejores circunstancias, pero Eddie pareciera que no iba a estar consciente en un momento cercano, quedaba esperar.

—Te desmayaste en algún momento antes de la reunión que no teníamos.

—Si… la reunión… encontré desapariciones…

—Tranquilo, ya hablaremos de eso…

—¿Donde estoy?— lentamente movió la cabeza observando la habitación.

—Estas en mi habitación. Como decía que no te contactaste conmigo fui a tu casa y te encontré en el piso. Decidí traerte al santuario para cuidar de ti.

—Gracias… yo… ¿Venom?

—No he podido hablar con él.

—¿No? ¿V? ¿Cariño…?

Nada ocurre, por lo que Eddie empezó a hiperventilar. ¿Lo atacaron y se llevaron a Venom? ¿Por qué no recordaba nada? ¿Le hicieron algo? ¿Qué ocurría?

—Tranquilo, Eddie… no debes alterarte, por favor…

Pero Eddie no lo escuchaba, seguía preocupado. Se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza ya que un dolor le atravesó la columna desde el cuello y fue bajando, enfocado específicamente en su espalda baja donde una punzada se dejó sentir, parecía que se iba a mantener bastante porque no disminuya.

Ahogó un grito y entre las lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos debido al dolor pudo ver como de su cuerpo salía el cuerpo de Venom en forma de cuerdas que ataron todo objeto en la habitación, incluyendo a Stephen y a la capa que siempre llevaba.

Al otro lado de la puerta se dejó escuchar la voz de Wong ya la “explosión” de Venom sacudió buena parte del santuario, lo que alertó el hombre.

—¿Strange? ¿Paso algo?

—Tranquilo… Eddie despertó eso es todo…

—Lo dices como si nada, pero yo y algunos alumnos sentimos una amenaza y no puedo abrir la puerta… dime la verdad.

Era correcto. Buena parte del cuerpo de Venom se enfocó en las puertas y las ventanas que presentaba la habitación del hechicero.

—Eddie se alteró y Venom actuó en respuesta… si te alejas quizás puedo convencer al simbionte de soltar todo lo de la habitación.

—¿Soltar?

—Wong… en verdad… vigila a los alumnos y que no acerquen a este sector, me atrevería a decir que al piso completo.

—De acuerdo… pero cualquier otra cosa y vendré. No me importa nada, hay libros y elementos de cuidado en tu habitación.

—Lo sé…

Con eso fue que Wong se alejó, pero Venom seguía igual que antes.

—¿Venom?— pero el simbionte no le respondía a Eddie. —Strange… ¿Qué le ocurre?

—Ah… pues… primero necesito que te calmes y que no nos veas como una amenaza.

—¿Amenaza? ¿De que estas hablando?

—Esto será mucho peor— susurro Strange para si. —Venom actúa en consecuencia de tus sentimientos… estabas asustado antes porque pensaste que los habían atacado, ¿no?

—Pues si…

—Lo que te diré ahora no calmara la situación, pero la razón de eso se debe a que es muy probable que tengas simbiontes en tu interior.

—¿Simbiontes?

—Hijos, Eddie… Venom ¿y tu?... estarán esperando niños.

Eddie abrió los ojos sorprendido, no dijo nada, pero no necesito hacerlo para saber sus reacciones ya que Venom inmediatamente apretó varios objetos y a Strange junto a Levi.

El hombre estaba siendo estrujado vivo, pero no podía ocupar algún hechizo ya que no sabía lo que Venom sería capaz y además que no necesitaba que Wong interviniera para decir “te lo advertí”.

Quería quejarse pero resistió unos cinco minutos con todo el orgullo que lograba conseguir en tal situación, finalmente el agarre se aflojó y fue que Eddie empezó a acariciar su vientre.

—¿Todo bien?— preguntó Strange luego de una bocana de aire. En sus palabras se notaba el dolor que debía sentir en su cuerpo.

—No pude hablar con Venom, pero… pero siento algo… y… tengo miedo…— ante eso el agarre volvió a tornarse fuerte. Esta vez Eddie se dio cuenta de ello. —Lo lamento… V…— dijo acariciando parte del cuerpo del simbionte. —Deja a Strange… si estarás dentro mio necesito a alguien me acompañe y me explique…

Todo el cuerpo de Venom se retrajo hasta rodear a Eddie de manera suave.

—Gracias…— susurro Stephen. Se dirigió donde Levi para revisarla.

La capa se estiró y se colocó en sus hombros. Se sentía tensa, más aún al acercarse a Eddie.

—¿Quieres ir con Wong?— le preguntó Stephen, pero la capa negó. —De acuerdo… gracias por acompañarme.

Fue así que Stephen le explico con detalles la presencia de algo en su vientre bajo y como al parecer Venom protegía esos seres… Le recordó algunas palabras de la vez que se conocieron y como le dijo cómo iban a haber más simbiontes en el planeta.

El que Venom parecía reaccionar a las amenazas y cómo al haber algo dentro de Eddie, lo cuidaba y por eso no salía como lo hacía normalmente.

—¿Pero dentro mio?

—Estoy tan sorprendido como tú.

—¿Qué debo hacer?

—Preferiría que estuvieras acá en New York, por lo que…— Stephen suspiro sabiendo que ya había molestado mucho a Tony, pero el único con contactos. —Debo pedirle a Tony si puede quitar esa prohibición de regreso a la ciudad que pusieron sobre ti, después de todo no puedo mantener encerrado en el santuario todo el tiempo y sé que Peter quiere conversar contigo más cosas.

Strange junto ambas manos frente a su rostro para así acomodarse en el asiento que colocó a un costado de la cama y pensar bien sus próximos movimientos.

>>Tu trabajo no será tan complicado, pero trata de que sean noticias que puedas investigar y no ir presencialmente a un lugar. Lo otro es examinarte, por lo que se la doctora Helen Cho sigue en la torre, ella podría ayudarnos… ¿Tienes que avisar a alguien de que estarás acá?

—Creo… creo que no… puedo llamar a la señora Chen y si alguien me busca en mi departamento, preguntara por mí en la tienda…

—¿Todo bien, Eddie?

—Claro— la sonrisa de Eddie era notoriamente falsa, pero si no deseaba hablar Stephen no lo iba a obligar. Lo mejor en esos casos era hacerle compañía al menor.

Terminaron de conversar y Strange fue por algo de comer para el menor. En la cocina se encontró con Wong. Fácilmente habían pasado dos horas desde que habló con el hombre a través de la puerta.

—Lamento el haber ocupado la gema para ver en el tiempo— fue lo primero que dijo.

—Tranquilo, no necesitas disculparte… eres el Hechicero Supremo, tendrás tus motivos… solo que me altere. Debo cuidar del santuario y de ti.

—Lo sé…— Stephen le sonrió al otro hombre. Recordaba la petición que Ancestral hizo a Wong para que apoye y cuide de Strange y de todo lo que construyeron los maestros.

La decisión de ella de proteger la realidad ocupando el mismo recurso de extraer fuerza de la dimensión oscura, como deseo hacer Kaecillius, no era la mejor decisión pero la necesidad fue demasiada al ver como no llegaba alguien digno que porte la gema del tiempo y se convierta en el nuevo Hechicero Supremo.

Debía mantener la amenazas a raya, y con el poder de la dimensión oscura, su sola presencia hizo dudar a quienes deseaban apoderarse del tercer planeta del sistema solar.

—¿Cómo se encuentra?— preguntó Wong antes de que Stephen se marche con una bandeja con comida.

—Está mejor, aunque Venom está en una especie de defensa, por lo que ante cualquier amenaza ataca. Necesito vigilarlo, no puede descontrolarse rodeado de extraños en San Francisco… si no puede generar problemas a Frank.

—Entiendo… asumo que se quedara con nosotros.

—Estará en mi pieza hasta que se acostumbre al lugar, luego le buscaremos una habitación privada.

—¿Buscaremos?

—Buscaré— corrigió Strange porque conocía a Wong y detestaba tener que resolver los problemas de otros. —Me retiro… ¿Wong?— le llamó antes de cruzar la puerta. —Eddie tomará bastante de mi tiempo…

Wong blanqueo los ojos al saber para dónde iba.

—Te cubriré con los alumnos, pero no te acostumbres… ¿Qué harás cuando decidas tener una relación formal? ¿Podrás con las dos cosas?

Strange no lo había pensado, no dijo nada… se fue pensativo hasta la habitación para dejar la bandeja a Eddie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, hasta acá llega esta historia, pero ya vendrá la siguiente parte y ultima.  
> La familia debe crecer, ¿o no?


End file.
